Evander's Heir
by ShepsReyna
Summary: Sheppard learns it is more about him than he could ever imagine. His gene is strongest for a reason, and he learns why. Shepcentric but team invovled, even O'Neill. Shep whump sprinkled through this adventure. Not a fairy tale! AU if that fits better
1. Chapter 1

The focus is on Sheppard but most everyone gets a turn. Bit of whump as I learn it is called. This is my first fic so I am a bit nervous. I own of course none of the Stargate Characters, nor any other characters that are well known, just the ones I created. Some language and violence but I don't think anything horrific, but anyway just in case. Oh yeah and all the other disclaimers that people put, those apply too. I am just not sure what else I need here. Bottom line: It's all just for fun!!

I try to stay as true as I can to the characters, but I am not perfect and like I said, I have never written anything of this nature before so there will some mistakes. Alternate universe is probably best and spoilers throughout for seasons 1-3 and maybe a little of four but not much since this was mostly complete before the start of season four.

So anyway here goes.

Evander's Heir

Prologue

He ran down the long corridor. It was quiet except for the sound of his soft shoes on the hard floors. His heart rate quickened as he neared his brother's quarters, and he shoved open the door without even a knock.

"Brother, the king is born!"

The younger man looked at his older brother incredulously. "What did you say?"

The older man smiled broadly. "In my dreams brother, I saw the child born...heard his cry." He smiled as he remembered the sound. Burned it in his mind.

"How do you know it was him?"

"I saw him come through the ring…what he will look like, tall, strong, a warrior," His voice trailed, "A king."

The younger man's heart was beating fast. "When?"

"He is an infant brother. It will be many more years, but he will come."

"We must let the others know."

"Yes, they must know that we must prepare for Evander's heir."

Chapter One: Discovery

"You must admit McKay, a natural carrier of the ATA gene must be a descendant of the Ancients," Ronan said across the table, knowing the reaction he would receive.

"Not necessarily," and exasperated McKay grated through clenched teeth. "There is no way to prove that they are actual descendants or simply part of an experiment. Much like Dr. Beckett's gene therapy. There just isn't any evidence."

"Well there are stories of ancients and humans creating children on various worlds" Teyla offered helpfully.

"Once again," McKay sighed impatiently. "Folklore is not evidence."

"Why does it bother you so much, if say Colonel Sheppard is a direct blood descendant of a superior race," Ronan asked with a smile. Bait set.

Lt Col Sheppard smiled at the exchange but otherwise tried to look impartial and innocent.

"If would not bother me as you say," Rodney clipped, "I am merely saying it is improvable and therefore irrelevant. Now if you will excuse me, I have work to do," he said with a final humph. Bait taken, but the fish makes an escape. Ronon still looked pleased.

Sheppard looked after him then turned to his friends. "You guys really are too much. You know that subject irks him."

"I wonder why this bothers him," Teyla said. "The gene is very rare on Earth and in most worlds here, it seems to be even rarer except for a few worlds."

"Maybe that is why it's rare on Earth. The Ancients learned their lesson. You can't trust humans to have the gene because they get all power hungry on you."

"John," Teyla said seriously, "You are not power hungry."

"What? Oh, yeah, I mean if a bunch of people on Earth knew about and had all kinds of ancient toys to play with, they might get all crazy and would start wars or get greedy. Look what the trust did with the Go'auld. Now imagine them with a bunch of people with the gene and ancient toys. We have seen it before here, how many times?"

"Well. I do not think it is irrelevant. If it was, you may not be here," Teyla replied.

"That's the truth," John said standing up. "Well, I'll leave that to the docs and other scientists to figure out. I am just interested in dessert right now. Need a good meal before our mission in oh about an hour," he said as he left them to finish. _They sure seemed eager to meet us_.

He remembered the look on Rodney's face when he asked him to look up to see if a particular gate address was in their database. It was and had not been explored yet. Rodney grilled him about how he knew about it and why he wanted to go there. Sheppard had evaded that question. He did not want to tell him that a voice in his dreams had mentioned it to him. That the dreams had become urgent. Rodney soon forgot about asking him how he got it when they had sent a MALP through and made contact with the people. Sheppard thought Rodney was going to have a seizure when he learned that the culture was the most advanced than any other they had encountered with plenty of toys and archives to rummage through. This all came about after the expedition had sent the names of John's teams and pictures. Apparently a tradition of the culture. Picture ID required to visit this planet first time around. Their planet was in a system as far to the edge of the galaxy as you could get. They rarely had visitors from outside their own system. John was actually looking forward to it, and he felt as if Atlantis was…well almost excited. He felt her energy pulse through him and he could only characterize it as excitement. He sighed, trying to not get his hopes up. Probably nothing. _Maybe we can get some more interesting fruit out of the whole thing._ He grabbed his gear. Or at least not get chased back to the gate in a full run for their lives.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Welcome visitors!" A jovial man greeted as he stepped through the event horizon. We received various visitors with which we trade, but we were most excited to meet your speechless robotic aid. It has been quite some time since we have met new people, particularly with any technology. Please, which one of you is the one called Sheppard?"

"Uh that would be me," Sheppard said, stepping forward. "LtCol John Sheppard at your service."

"Oh no sir. It is I at your service. We were most pleased to hear of your coming. We have not had any visitors from Terra."

Sheppard fidgeted uneasily. Terra? They had not mentioned Terra in their communication. So just how the hell did he know that? This was all just a bit creepy. Therus must have seen his look as he added quickly. "It was how our database translated your word Earth." Sheppard nodded curtly then turned to his team. "This is my team, Dr. Rodney McKay, Specialist Ronon Dex, and Teyla Emmagan of Athosia."

The man glanced and nodded a polite acknowledgement at each but could not take his eyes off of Sheppard. "Certainly a pleasure to meet each of you. I am Therus of the House of Kalil. Please, the Guardian awaits you most expectantly. We have prepared a feast." _Great and we just ate_, Sheppard thought.

Two grand, although not overly ornate mahogany colored wood doors, opened. Sheppard noticed many curious eyes on him and he could not help but squirm under his jacket. Perhaps they were not looking at him. He turned to look at his team. He realized that Teyla and Ronon were looking at the crowd then turned curiously to him. What made it most odd was that the room was absolutely silent.

They walked down what Sheppard thought a football length aisle. His mouth was dry. _Damn. What am I so nervous about and what the hell are they looking at_?

Finally they arrived at the end of the aisle. "Great Guardian," Therus said loudly after clearing his throat. "May I introduce you to Lt Col John Sheppard from Earth and of course his colleagues, Dr. Rodney McKay, Specialist Ronon Dex, and Teyla Emmagan of Athosia."

A slender man, with white hair looked at them with a warm smile that actually put Sheppard at ease, at least for a second. "Welcome Sheppard of Earth. We have long awaited your arrival_." It was just a day_ Sheppard thought as the Guardian went on. "I am Saphides. Guardian of the throne of the Armentarii. Please accept our welcome to you and your comrades. Now let us feast," the genteel man said while putting a hand on Sheppard's shoulder. "We have much to discuss." Sheppard looked down at the man. Sheppard and Ronon stuck out like sore thumbs as they towered over most of everyone who appeared to be closer to Teyla's height than his own.

"This is delicious! The best food I have since coming to Pegasus Galaxy." Rodney exclaimed.

Ronon rolled his eyes. Teyla smiled knowing that the doctor would be in good spirits after a good meal. He had just eaten about two hours ago, but that would not stop the scientist. "It is rather good," she admitted. She sat across from Sheppard and Saphides. Sheppard appeared relaxed in conversation, but she knew it was a mask that he learned to wear quite well. She looked around the room and noticed that many were trying politely not to stare at him and only stole glances, but others were not so ashamed to stare.

"Why do they keep looking at him?" Ronon growled so only she could hear.

"I do not know," she whispered, "But it is most curious." She turned to look at John and Saphides talking.

"So you are an aviator then?"

Sheppard grinned. "Of sorts."

"Then I am sure you would enjoy flying some of our craft?"

Sheppard could not help but grin. _Hell ya!_ "You bet I would." Now that was a pleasant surprise.

Saphides smiled back at Sheppard. He was pleased by the younger man's presence and enthusiasm. "I will introduce you tomorrow then to our Air Defense Minister. He would be very eager to show you. How are you enjoying your meal?"

"It's great sir."

"Please call me Saphides. I will have it no other way."

"Okay, but I need to ask you something."

"Yes anything."

Sheppard looked around warily, trying not to draw more attention to himself. "Why are all these people staring at me?"

"Oh my," the old man said looking around, "I do apologize. I was so intent on our conversation that I had not noticed." After a moment he said quietly, but matter-of-factly, "I imagine that they are very curious to know if you are the one to fulfill the prophecy."

John sputtered as he took a sip of his drink. "Excuse me. The _what_?"

"The prophecy of Evander."

John locked eyes with the older man. There was kindness, sincerity and also eagerness. John glanced over at McKay who was enjoying his third serving, then at Teyla who eyed him with curious concern. He looked back to Saphides and whispered. "What exactly is this prophecy?"

Saphides leaned in toward Sheppard's left ear and placed a hand on his shoulder and drew him close before he spoke. He whispered clearly, "Sheppard the son of Evander shall return from Terra after 10 millennia and lead his people to victory."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Excalibur

John stiffened and jerked back. "You _are_ joking right?" It sounded more like a plea than a question. Saphides squeezed Sheppard's shoulder slightly. "No my young Sheppard. I most certainly am not."

Teyla watch Sheppard's face turn to one of shock to a hardened mask quickly. She saw Saphides look with concern at Sheppard and whispered something.

Saphides then stood and addressed the room. "Dear guests. Lt Col Sheppard and I have some matters to discuss. Please continue."

Sheppard turned to his team. "Rodney, Teyla, Ronan, please," he said as he tilted his head toward the door. Ronan and Teyla stood up. "What? I haven't had dessert," McKay exclaimed. He jumped when Ronan kicked him under the table. "Oh alright!" He grabbed a small cake as Teyla looked on disapprovingly. Something was wrong. Sheppard could not hide his concern.

All eyes followed in painful silence. Therus led the group off to a side hall. They entered a room. Although not ornate, it was elegantly decorated in pale blue, cream and gold. "Nice." Rodney muttered as he shoved the last piece of cake in his mouth. "Please sit down," Saphides said with a smile. "Therus, would you please ask the attendant to bring some wine to wash our pallet?" They sat at a table cut from a great tree. It was somewhat oval but the edges were not even.

"Yes Guardian," Therus stepped out quietly then returned a second later.

"What is going on Colonel Sheppard" McKay asked.

"I d..I don't know," Sheppard stammered. Teyla raised her eyebrow. Something was definitely wrong.

"Please let me explain. I am afraid I have shocked your commander," Saphides said as he sat next to Sheppard. "You undoubtedly have been wondering why everyone has been rudely staring at Colonel Sheppard."

"It had crossed my mind," Rodney said.

"Yes doctor. I do apologize for our rudeness. It is that we have anticipated Colonel Sheppard's arrival for quite some time now."

"Why?" asked Ronon bluntly.

Saphides smiled and looked at Sheppard. "You have good friends." Sheppard merely nodded.

"Well you see. We hope your friend and commander is the one to fulfill our prophecy. Since the beginning of this millennia we have eagerly waited."

Rodney stared at Sheppard in disbelief. He looked at Saphides suspiciously. "What prophecy?"

"Sheppard the son of Evander shall return from Terra after 10 millennia and lead his people to victory."

"What!?" Rodney sputtered, "He is the son of whom?"

Ronon was grinning from ear to ear. "Perfect," he said looking at a flustered McKay.

Teyla said nothing but looked on in amazement as she heard this unexpected news.

"How do you know he is the son of anybody?" McKay continued now with his typical skepticism. "This could all just be coincidental."

"No Dr. McKay." Saphides said kindly but to McKay came off as patronizing. "Coincidences are merely our illusions created to explain the improbable sequences that we cannot explain."

"Whatever. I still ask how you know he is the son of…of."

"Evander," Ronon said still grinning.

"We cannot be certain until he places his hands on the Eye of the Armentarii."

"How will that tell you anything?" Sheppard asked warily as he bit the bottom of his lip. The Eye of anything did not like something he wanted to place his hands on.

"Only the descendant of Evander can unlock the knowledge held within. Colonel Sheppard certainly is a descendant of Ilian, the queen of Evander."

"Queen?" Sheppard said looking ill. "How do you know that I descend from this Ilian?" He did not like the way this was going. His head was spinning. _Okay. We all have to have descendants, but no one knows who the hell their 10 thousand year old grandparents were_.

"If you notice your chair glows green like mine. Therus's glows blue. The others do not glow. Only those descended from the line of Remus have this effect and only one or two from each generation exhibit the unique characteristic required. Ilian and her four brothers and those that descend from them are of this line."

"Did not Evander have other descendants?" Teyla asked.

"No. Evander and Ilian had only one child. Evander was also an only child from line of the Armentarii. Besides. He is the one who encoded the Eye and other instruments. We from the line of Remus cannot use them."

McKay still looked stunned. He noticed the chair for the first time and noticed that Sheppard's did indeed glow green as did that of Saphides. Therus's glowed blue. He looked at his own. Nothing.

"Why does Dr. McKay's not glow at all?" Teyla asked as if reading McKay's mind. He looked at her annoyed.

Saphides looked at him curiously. "You possess the gene?"

"Well yes sort of."

"He has received gene therapy. He did not come of it naturally." Teyla added ever helpful.

McKay squirmed a little.

"I see. On Ilium and the kingdoms other planets, only those with the natural blood of the ancestors can activate instruments. This was a primary defense for us to ensure the Enemy and others could not use our technology against us."

_Other planets!_ Sheppard's mind screamed.

"Do only some possess the gene?" Teyla asked again.

"About 20 percent of our people from this world about the same on the others. Only the Guardians and of course the King have very specific genes for very specific defenses and purposes."

"Why did not Evander leave his knowledge so that all could have it?" Ronon asked.

Saphides looked down. "It was a very confusing time. Evander was hunted by the Enemy for his knowledge. He and the other Ancestors left what knowledge they could. However, as I said, he was hunted. Though he possessed great knowledge gathered from all of the Ancestors and the Enemy, it could not be used right away. There was too much information and too little time. He had to leave it safe so that others could follow and use the information. It was difficult to know who to trust. Many were under the influence of the Enemy. So he stored it and encoded it so that only his heir could decipher it. The council decided that this was the best course. Ilian and her brothers stayed behind to assist the humans on this planet. Evander and their infant son raced to Atlantis to journey to Earth and preserve that knowledge. Some of his generals accompanied him to lay the foundation for the future."

"Why did Evander and not Ilian go to Earth?"

"Ilian would rule and her brothers would guard the throne. Evander was thought to have the knowledge in his mind. The Enemy did not know that it had been stored. For him to have stayed, would have endangered thousands if not more as they hunted him. Ilian had a strong bond with her brothers and this would ensure that all would be protected. She was also gifted with a tactical mind to aid in defense as best she could if it had come to that. We have her journals. It was not an easy decision for either of them. She mourned her husband and child whom she hardly knew."

"Was Evander the King of the Ancestors?" Ronon asked.

Saphides looked shocked then smiled. "No no. The Ancestors had no King. He was King of the worlds of this system, but a great leader among the Ancestors. He however, often did not see their view as they did. He knew the Enemy was bent on destroying them, but they hoped for peaceful resolutions until it was too late. While they fought and negotiated, he fought and gathered what he could secretly."

"The family of Evander and Ilian had been amongst these worlds for a long time, protecting them. Unlike so many of the Ancestors they worked with the humans to build defenses and improve technology. They were natural leaders, and they had won the hearts of the people of these worlds, so they choose them to rule when the previous human line had ended."

"The princess falls in love with the knight in shining armor." McKay said sarcastically, not wanting to believe the story.

"Nobility was not an Ancient, as you call them, creation. We humans, gave their line that distinction. However, many non-guardian families have the gene. Most have at least one in their clan. There is no distinction of class if you care to see. Certain instruments can only be operated by those with the gene, but we have alternatives for those that do not possess it. However, the presence of the gene has become fewer as our population has grown. Only the Guardian families possess the strongest form. The king would possess the strongest of all. Being the descendant of both."

"What do you mean?" Sheppard asked.

"Well, tomorrow you will see that our military aircraft can only be operated by those who carry the blood of the Ancestors. However, we have many aircraft and transporters that can be operated by anyone.

Sheppard still felt sick. "Look, how do you know I am this guy? Prophecy or no. I tend to lean to what McKay said earlier. This could all just be a mistake."

Saphides sighed. _I hope not. We have waited for so long. So many suffer now across the galaxy_. "It could be. Only the Eye of the Armentarii can determine this. However, there is some training required before it can be held. As I said, the Eye contains all the information acquired by Evander. There is however, a small test. The dagger of Evander was left behind. All who wanted to claim their lineage to him could try. Any who passed could be trained. The dagger will only be removed by the heir but this makes him only the heir apparent. The knowledge must be transferred first"

"How many have passed?" Sheppard asked hopefully.

"None. As the prophecy states, the heir will come from what you call Earth."

Sheppard's shoulders slumped. McKay looked around. "You mean that Colonel Sheppard has to pull Excalibur out of a rock and he is king. Oh good one."

"Rodney," Sheppard growled. "Let's not patronize our allies."

"Oh yeah right. You buy this story? Doesn't it sound ludicrous to you? Come on. You a king?!"

Sheppard glared at McKay. His hazel eyes flared in anger. "This whole damn expedition sounds ludicrous _Rodney_. The Wraith sound ludicrous. Replicators sound ludicrous. Anything outside of what we know sounds completely ludicrous! So yes dammit it does!!" His voice rose with each sentence and McKay shrunk slightly in his chair but said nothing.

Teyla watched Sheppard. She knew why he was angry and less patient with McKay. The weight of their salvation would fall on him if this was true, regardless of how far fetched it sounded. Yet she had heard of a great warrior King who left and whose heir would return even as far as Athosia. She did not think he would be from another galaxy. Could it be him? Surely not. She felt shame for hoping it was, as she knew what a terrible burden this might be.

Saphides said nothing but watched the exchange. They had waited all this time for him, but he had never known them or the responsibility that would fall to him. He understood his reluctance. He did not look eager, which was good. Yet, he was everything Saphides expected him to be. The dark hair, the tall thin frame similar to the Armentarii as described in Evander's journals. The green and brown eyes were piercing and intense similar to the description of Evander in Ilian's journal. This was him. He was young, healthy, and superior in intelligence although he covered this with a sharp wit, and relaxed demeanor. He was a warrior already. Trained to kill and make difficult decisions. An aviator. All the pieces. Yet he understood why this man before him did not want to believe this was true. His thoughts were interrupted by Sheppard who said softly. "Where's the dagger?"

Saphides gently nodded in approval. Decisively this great hope of theirs had made the decision. "In the throne room."

Sheppard stood. He was no fool. A chance at any knowledge was too important. He remembered what he told O'Neill in the helicopter in what seemed a lifetime ago. _What an ass. Little did I know how much it was about me. This is what you get, you cocky son of a bitch._ The thing is, he knew he had to know. As much as it scared the hell out of him, they were here and they had to defeat the Wraith. He could figure out the other stuff later. _Like the king stuff. The Guardians seemed to do a well enough job. Just need the knowledge._ "Okay. Lets go get Excalibur." Everyone stood without a word and they followed Saphides back to the great hall.

"John are you sure?" Teyla asked quietly.

He shrugged. "Only one way to find out Teyla. Need to find out if we want to have these people as allies. If they have enough technology for aircraft, then yeah it is worth a risk."

They entered the room they had been in before. Everyone had finished eating but remained. _The throne room._ He had not even noticed the actual throne before. _Getting slack John_, he chided himself. Saphides stood in front of everyone. "Lt Col John Sheppard of Earth has agreed to test his hand on the dagger of Evander." Still silence. "Let it be known that all families are represented here by at least one member regardless of whether they carry the blood of the ancestors. All shall bear witness to these events. Are there any that disagree?" No one said anything. Saphides turned to Sheppard. "Please follow me." They sure had been confident that he would try it. What would have happened to the party if he hadn't?

Sheppard stepped behind Saphides and walked up four steps and up to a throne in the middle of a small dais.

_God please don't let it be me_, Sheppard found himself thinking. But he wanted that knowledge. Something pulled him to having to know. It was an itch he felt in his mind since the dreams a few days ago and it was really strong. Saphides gestured toward the throne and pointed out a small silver dagger embedded near the front top. The blade was very thin and slightly wavy. The hilt of it was crystal. It looked like ice.

He did not hear what Saphides had told the crowd, but he saw numerous people line up to attempt to retrieve the blade. Ronon, Teyla, and Rodney even were asked to try. And with each turn, nothing happened.

"Anytime you are ready," Saphides finally urged quietly. Sheppard stepped forward. He tried to swallow but his mouth was too dry. He could hear his heart pounding and was surprised no one else could hear it. As his hand reached out, the dagger began to glow first blue then green. He could feel it vibrating reaching out to him before he even touched it. It was like the feeling of his hand on the throttle of the jumper, but even more intense. He placed his hand on it and felt warmness spread up his arm as the hilt of the dagger turned golden in his hand. He did not hear the gasp in the room because he was so focused on the eerie connection he had to this dagger. He put his fingers around the hilt and slowly eased it out of the chair.

The room was silent for a split second then erupted in a roar of cheers. _Oh God_, he thought. The itch was suddenly gone, replaced by his own feelings of panic that he checked quickly.

Teyla watched wide eyed. It was him! How could it be him? Her friend all this time. She felt elation and joy and fear. She feared for him. She saw it for a split second in his eyes when he looked at her then it was gone behind the warrior's mask.

"The heir of Evander has returned!!" Saphides exclaimed when the roaring died down. "Sheppard the son of Evander, shall return from Terra and lead his people to victory!!"

Sheppard wanted to get out. He did not know what to do. This was way out of his league. He glanced at Ronon who was grinning, then Rodney who was just gaping with his mouth open. He caught Teyla's eye as she looked at him intently. He looked at Saphides with a pleading look of _get me out of here_. The old man turned to him and nodded very slightly.

"Please, please. He must still prepare for the trial. He must rest so that he can begin his training for the transfer. As you know by the book of Evander, the heir can only be king once the knowledge held in the Eye is transferred. Only then can the coronation occur."

Trial, coronation? Sheppard wanted out of there quick. Thankfully Saphides touched his arm and led him to another chamber. This one had no table but plenty of very comfortable looking chairs. He immediately sat down in the nearest one before his legs gave way. He still held the dagger in his hand. No one said anything, not even McKay. Saphides sat next to Sheppard quietly and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright Col Sheppard?"

Sheppard looked up quickly. "Not really."

Saphides nodded his head in understanding. "I understand that this has come as quite a shock."

"No kidding. I thought we were just making allies. Seeing what we could trade. How we could help each other. I didn't think that I would end up…well… end up with this!"

Sheppard stood up and looked out the window. He handed the dagger to Saphides who held it with awe despite the fact that it no longer glowed.

"What are the chances that the dagger is wrong? I mean. Maybe that's where it stops."

Saphides stood up and walked to Sheppard's side. "It could be a mistake I suppose. But, I do not believe so."

"Well, if there could not be a mistake why does the transfer have to happen to be King?" Sheppard asked still looking out the window. He caught a glimpse of the ocean past some rolling hills. _Maybe good surfing._ The breeze blew through his hair gently and he breathed in deeply. Fresh, cool, calm like Atlantis. He would not acknowledge it out loud, but he felt at home here too. This city was trying to speak to him the same way Atlantis did. He just did not answer. Not ready to answer.

Saphides watched the future king breathe in the air. He could sense him relax momentarily. "I do not know. I only know that is what the Book of Evander says. He did not leave an explanation for the process, only the process. We would not presume to debate it. However, it is quite clear only the heir would remove the dagger. It did not even glow for those that posses the gene as you call it." He looked at Sheppard kindly then quietly said, "I know that you do not want this."

Sheppard closed his eyes. _No I don't. But I have to. Don't know why, but just have to. _He had grown up with a strong sense of what was the right thing to do. Strong values that did not always agree with the larger society, like sometimes disobeying orders, because he would leave no one behind. He knew that he could not turn back now. Something in him said that stopping now, would be leaving a whole lot behind. Sheppard looked around at his team. He had forgotten they were there. "I guess we better send a report to Dr. Weir."

"You will of course stay with us as our guests?"

Sheppard had not thought of that. "We need to report to our chief of the events. We are free to go aren't we," he asked suspiciously.

"Yes of course!" Saphides said offended.

Sheppard shook his head. "I am sorry Saphides. I did not mean to offend you. I'm just tired and we're use to dealing with people who want to keep us prisoners. We'll give her a report, gather a few belongings and return to stay at least long enough to sort this out. Is that acceptable?"

"Yes my lord," Saphides said with a small bow. "I am sorry. I forget that this day has been quite trying."

Sheppard nodded. _Yeah understatement of the year._ "Is there a way to get to the Stargate without going through all those people?"

"Yes. I will have Therus take you and prepare your accommodations. I will call for the coaches."

"No we'll walk." He needed to think and let things sink in. "We'll call you in a couple of hours," Sheppard said as Therus led them out.

Sheppard was grateful once they left the grounds for the quiet walk back to the gate. It took a half hour to walk the mile or so and eerily no one said a word.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Thanks for your feedback!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three-Heir Apparent

Elizabeth looked at him incredulously. "What?" He knew she had heard him correctly so he did not respond but waited. "Maybe it was a set-up," she added a few seconds later.

He shook his head. "I wish it was, but they had several people come up and try to grab the damn thing. Including the Guardian himself and my team. Maybe it was, but we can't know for sure."

She nodded absently. "What are you going to do?"

"I think this would be a remarkable alliance. They are the most advanced we have encountered and ignored or forgotten by the Wraith. I am not sure how right now. We didn't get that far. But by reaching out to us, they are also putting themselves at risk...exposing themselves to the Wraith. Besides, can't wait to see what kind of fighter aircraft they have tomorrow." He added with a grin.

"I bet you can't" she said smiling back at him. He always had that gleam in his eye when he talked about flying, even in the puddle jumpers.

"John, this has far reaching ramifications."

"I know," he said quietly. That gleam quickly faded. "But Elizabeth, if it is true that this Evander would have save this information, and we can use it, maybe the ramifications of not following through are worse."

She studied Sheppard's face. Still young, fresh, but harder in the eyes. Eyes that had seen too much so quickly. Battle hardened. Survival hardened. Since their arrival to Atlantis, they have had to fight for their lives. She relied heavily on him to do the hardest work of all that often put him and his team in danger. He was so willing to have given his life for them. To fly a nuke loaded puddle jumper into a hive ship, allow himself to be tortured to death by a Wrath than give up a dubious Genii ally. Why wouldn't he sacrifice himself now and let his own world change forever? "It will change everything John. For you especially."

Sheppard looked at her. His eyes softened. "Elizabeth. This isn't up to you. Not your decision this time. Besides. Everything has already changed forever. It did that minute we stepped through the gate."

No arguing that point.

"Well I see you have your mind made up. I just wanted to make sure you thought this through. You do have a choice despite the expectation of others, including myself."

"I know Elizabeth. I appreciate what you're saying. But I need to go through with it. The potential is too great."

"And the curiosity?" she asked slyly.

He looked at her sheepishly, "And that too." He stood up. "Besides, imagine the sheer annoyance of Rodney if this all turns out to be true. That is worth the risk alone."

She laughed. He always seemed to lighten the mood. "I would like to head back down with you if you think it is safe and I won't be in the way."

He turned to look at her as he exited her office "I don't feel any bad vibes on either end of that."

She shook her head as he left. The man was an enigma.

Sheppard went to his quarters. He needed to be alone. Actually he needed to run. He had enough time for a quick jog. He was already packed as he learned from his deployments to keep a bag ready to go at all times particularly since 9-11. He grinned in the solitude of his thoughts. _Wish we could send a couple of those Wraith bastards to take care of bin Ladin. Would love to see the look on that son of a bitch's face_.

He ran fast. Adrenaline can be a good thing. Helps to clear the thought processes if you knew how to manage it. He learned well through flying. Too many in flight emergencies…combat. If you want to survive and do your job, then you use adrenaline, not let it overwhelm you.

The truth of the matter is he was afraid. Afraid this would change everything. That kind of knowledge was great, but the responsibility that came with it could wear on a person. He wondered how Evander faired. He saw what continuous battle did to people. It was not pretty. Hell just look how each president of the United States earned gray in a few short years.

Good thing he was laid back. Stress was a source of energy for him, fuel to make him do things he never thought he could do. He loved being on his game. But he was no fool. He knew what to get upset over and when to let things go. He knew how to relax. What sort of warrior was Evander? What would he think of his 10,000 year old grandson killing Genii as they walked helplessly through a gate. He dreamt about that. No one talked to him about it, except Ford and the other military at the time. He let the thought of Ford slip past him and not linger. They knew you had to do things to survive and protect, but the civilians seemed to fear him for a while after that. And, he dreamt about the sound of the thud against the gate even now from time to time, and that was not the only thing. What bothered him even more is that he knew he would do it again if he had to. Damn. Yeah what would the enlightened Evander think of that? He had responsibility for the safety of the expedition and shared responsibility with the allies they had made. If he received that information then he would be responsible for more. But if he didn't, then that would be the same except it would be responsibility without knowledge. Ignorance was never a good thing even if it meant banishing bliss. He ran back to his room for a quick shower. He had no doubt what he had to do.

His team was waiting for him at the gate with their gear. He shook his head as Rodney had a few extra cases for them to lug since he was going to be busy with snooping around and testing whatever he could. They were about to step through when he felt a strong arm on his shoulder. He looked around. Ronon looked down at him and without a smile he said, "Luke…this is your destiny." Sheppard looked at him shocked then he started laughing hard as Ronon and the rest of his team joined him. They had just watched that a few days ago. They were still laughing as they stepped through the gate. Elizabeth smiled as she followed after them. At least he had the team to help him through this.

"Welcome back my lord. I am glad that you come back to us with laughter," Saphides said as he greeted them at the gate. This formal my lord stuff was not sitting well with him, but he kept his smile slightly as he introduced Elizabeth.

"Very nice to meet you Dr. Weir." Saphides said with a slight bow of his head. I am looking forward to engaging in negotiations with you about how our worlds can help each other. With your permission of course sir."

"What? Oh yeah right. Negotiate away."

"Wonderful. We have transportation arranged as it may rain and thought you might be tired. Once we arrive, Samsus will escort you to your chambers. Therus will escort the others."

"Are we going to be close to the Colonel?" Ronon asked.

"What? Oh yes of course. Same corridor."

Samsus stepped out of a side room and into Sheppard's main room when he was through talking to a few attendants.

Sheppard looked at the kind older man and nodded. "What exactly are they doing?" He asked pointing to some female attendants in the adjoining room.

"They are preparing your bath."

"They are going to leave," Sheppard said matter-of-factly as he took off his tac vest.

"It is their duty to attend to you sir."

"Yeah, well I like to attend to my own baths if you don't mind. I prepare alone. Besides, I don't take baths. I take showers. Please ask them to leave."

Samsus looked confused but nodded. "Of course sir. Good night."

Sheppard watched the old man escort the females out. They looked disappointed. Hell he was somewhat disappointed but that was just too much. He did not want to become spoiled and have someone bathing him. He went to the bathroom. Thank God they had a shower, but he saw that the bath was made. _Oh what the hell, no one will know_. He undressed then got in the hot bath. His muscles immediately relaxed. He closed his eyes. _This isn't a bath. It's physical therapy_.

oOoOoOoOo

The next morning he woke and quickly got dressed. _Where the hell is my uniform_? _Dammit_! He went out into the hallway and ran squarely into Samsus.

"Oh, excuse me Samsus. Do you know where my uniform is?"

"Yes sir, I sent it to be laundered?"

"When?" Sheppard asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"Well this morning sir."

"It's barely dawn."

"Yes sir."

"You laid out this lovely set of clothes." Sheppard said pointing to his silver tunic black pants and black boots. Comfy at least. Reminded him of elfin clothes in Lord of the Rings.

"Yes sir"

Sheppard frowned at Samsus. He then looked at him mischievously. "Do I snore?"

Samsus looked at Sheppard unflappable. "No sir you do not."

Sheppard looked at him again as they walked down a long corridor. "So are you my handler Sam?"

The old man grinned. "Consider me the body guard of your time."

Sheppard raised his eyebrows and nodded approvingly. "I like that. I guess you and I are going to get to know each other very well."

"Yes my lord." They entered an empty dining hall.

"Guess everyone is still sleeping."

"Yes sir. It is barely dawn. What would you like to eat?"

"Not much. Going to go check out the all the pretty flying machines today. How about some toasted bread, some milk and a piece of fruit that is not too acidic. Might pull some g's today if I am lucky."

"As you wish sir. I will return shortly."

_Oh yeah I wish for some g's._ Sheppard looked around. Nothing to read. Damn he missed the New York Times. Lucky to get a few back from the Daedalus, but reading old news was weird. With Wraith knocking at your door not much seemed like news anymore.

Samsus returned not too long with his breakfast. "Aren't you going to sit and eat with me?" Sheppard asked looking up from his chair.

Samsus smiled at him. This young man was a pleasant surprise. He was not what he expected. He was so unassuming although his presence was commanding. He looked eager and even innocent. How could a warrior still look at the world with such innocence? "No my lord," Samsus said quietly. "It is not my place to join you."

"Not even when no one else is around?" _There an opening_, the old man thought. "That is up to you sir." This is the one that his brother had heard and seen born. His brother had shared the image of this infant. Placed it in his mind and occasionally other glimpses when his brother saw them.

"Well that is easy then. Sit down and have some breakfast, I mean that is if you're hungry."

A minute later Sheppard turned to him. "You don't mind if I call you Sam do you?"

"No sir," Samsus replied.

Sheppard nodded. He liked the old guy. Reminded him of his grandfather. He loved fishing because of his grandfather and he loved flying because of them. They talked for an hour about fishing and flying then Sheppard stood up. "Sam I am so ready to go see those aircraft."

"Yes sir. I have alerted our defense minister. He is waiting for you. I will take you there myself."

Sheppard immediately liked Lear. _Cool name too_. They had spent half a day inspecting various aircraft. Their fleet was good sized although mostly old due to limited resources and trading partners, but it was very well maintained. "The Great King had left many of these plus plans for others," Lear commented, "We tried to create what we could, but some plans were incomplete or we did not have the technology or resources. We also had to be careful to not draw too much attention to ourselves."

"I understand," Sheppard said as he nodded at the ship in front of him approvingly. "Compliments to your maintenance crew. They look perfect." Sheppard's mouth hurt from grinning so much but he could not help it. Lear looked at Sheppard and smiled. The Aviator, regardless of which world he came from, had that look in his eye. Sheppard turned and looked at him. His hazel eyes were intense and eager at the same time. "Well," Sheppard said chipperly, "I'm ready to take one of these beauties up."

"I beg your pardon sir?"

"Yeah. I know we need ground rules and communication stuff," Sheppard said quickly, but I won't be able to sleep tonight unless we get airborne. You have a two-seater you train in don't you?"

Lear looked at Sheppard bemused by the strange informal speech. "Yes sir. I understand perfectly. Let me escort you to our pilot's gathering chamber."

The _what_? "Gathering chamber. You mean a _locker_…where all the gear is?" Geez these people were so formal.

"Yes sir. You will find what you need there. I will file a flight plan while you prepare."

An hour later they stepped onto the flight line.

_Perfect_, John thought. Perfect weather. He enjoyed flying in choppy weather. The worse the better. It made flying more interesting and challenging, but a first flight in a new aircraft should happen on a pristine day like today. He let all thoughts of the future slide off his brain and just enjoy the moment. This was going to be fun. Funny how flight suits weren't that different in this world, but he liked his better. _Will bring that next time_ he told himself. But the g suit. Now that was going to be interesting. _Might have to take that back to the good old USAF_. Need to give it a good try first. Lear had told him that the air defense for the planet within atmosphere had little inertial dampeners as opposed to the ones in space. He said something about weeding out mediocre pilots, not in those words of course, but John knew what he meant, and also about improved performance.

John grinned as they approached the aircraft. It was silver and he could see his reflection as he put on his black helmet. "Which one is the IP seat?" Sheppard asked without thinking. He turned and saw Lear looking at him quizzically. "Instructor pilot," he clarified. "Sorry."

Lear smiled. "I apologize. It will take some time for us to understand nuances in your language."

Sheppard strapped himself in to the student seat. _Well that was one way to put it_. He felt the ship hum as soon as he sat down. _Cool._

They quickly reviewed again egress procedures and communication. It really wasn't much different than the AF. There really were not too many ways you could say get the hell out or clear for take off. He and Lear reviewed the checklist and soon they began to taxi.

"AD-1, Tower. You are clear for take off. Runway 2-1 Left."

"Acknowledged Tower. AD-1 clear for take-off."

Within seconds they were airborne and Sheppard was in Heaven.

"AD-1, Tower, you are clear for unrestricted climb to 3-0-0"

"Tower, AD-1. Copy. Clear to 3-0-0"

They leveled off. Lear talked him through a number of maneuvers as he became accustomed to the trainer. Then finally Lear said," Pilot 2, you have the controls."

_Finally_! "Pilot 1, I have the controls."

Sheppard sighed as he felt the trainer respond to him just like the puddle jumper. _Wonder how fast this thing can go?_ Suddenly they began to accelerate and he was pushed back slightly by the increase in G's. Sheppard took them through a series of maneuvers. _Smooth_, he thought. He performed a tight turn and immediately started the anti-g-loc maneuver. The HUD showed the increasing g's, 6-7-8. He started to have to work harder at 9 and decided to push it no further this time. "Okay back there?"

Lear laughed. "Yes sir. I had not done that for some time."

"Fun right?" came the boyish reply.

"Yes sir."

_Any mountains nearby_? _Ah. There we go_ he thought as the heads up obliged. "Let me show you some real fun."

Sheppard flew close to the edges of the mountains, and down low in the valley close to a river flowing. His heart was racing as the adrenaline coursed through him…just enough for peak performance. Everything was in sharp focus and Sheppard relished the feeling of being on his game for the sure joy of it. "Okay back there?" He asked when he remembered he had a passenger.

"I am fine my lord." Lear said through clenched teeth. He was not use to flying so close to the mountains although they did train here at times.

Sheppard grinned. He was fine too. He had not done this for some time at least since Afghanistan and that was not exactly a fun time. He felt his mind drift for a split second…_don't go there_, he chided himself and then refocused. A few minutes later he pulled out of the canyon and leveled off. _Good way to end the day_. "Guess we should head back?"

"Yes sir. Saphides is expecting you shortly to meet the one who will prepare you for the trial. Shall I take the controls?"

"Yes. Pilot one you have the controls."

"I have the controls," Lear responded. He was glad of it too. He had not flown quite like that before. He was pleased at what a good pilot Sheppard was.

Sheppard closed his eyes and relaxed. _Enjoy it now_, he thought to himself.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Still working on the set up. Hope this flow is making sense.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you very much for your reviews. I hope I can stay on track and handle the project. If things get muddled please let me know. I fear that maybe my ambition is greater than my patience to do it right! This whole fic was just my thoughts on a way to explain why Sheppard's gene is unique, and other little ideas. Forgive the mixing of metaphors, and well any other mistakes.

Chapter Four-Luke, meet Yoda

Sheppard looked at the old man across from him. Well not exactly Yoda, but he had that kind of feel to him. The old man was just staring at him, but said nothing. _I can play that game too_, Sheppard thought. Sheppard studied the old man. He was of a small stature at least compared to the other Ilarians, and had short white hair. He had to be at least in his seventies, but who knew. He looked beguilingly weak, but Sheppard sensed some real power. The eyes were piercing blue, almost faded to white. That was weird. Was the guy blind? He really could not tell for sure but he started to get the sense he was. _Good job John, stare down the blind guy. Maybe he doesn't even know you're here._

Suddenly the man spoke and Sheppard almost jumped. "I know who you are son of Evander. Yes I am blind with my eyes, but my mind shows me everything."

Sheppard raised his eyebrows but said nothing. Hell what should he say? "Your mind is interesting, foreign," the old man continued. You conceal your true thoughts very well to others because they cannot read your mind, but I will teach you to conceal your thoughts to others who might read your mind," the old man continued.

"Like the Wraith."

"Yes, especially them."

Cool. He hated the experience of them hacking his brain. It hurt like hell to resist them.

"I will also teach you to unlock the potential that is in your blood. You will become very powerful John Sheppard once you learn how to utilize all the information that will be transferred to you. Although not fully an Ancient as you call them, you will be able to do much of what they could do. It will take time, months, years no one knows. It will be important for you to guard this knowledge, however. To hide it under that carefree demeanor you show everyone. If the Wraith or those that would help them, know what you can do or know, they will hunt you just as they did your Ancestor Evander."

Sheppard fought the urge to squirm in his chair. He did not like the feel of this at all.

"Although you are human, it will be obvious to Wraith that you are a descendant of the Ancestors. Evander made it so that through the generations, the specific gene that you carry from him, would not be diluted as it has for many others from your world." _How did he know that?_ But he was in fact getting tired of Wraith smelling him and therefore having to come before their damn queens because they knew he was different. What was it with them and smelling? How they hell can defiance smell differently than anger anyway. He lost himself a moment in his thoughts.

The old man looked at him curiously. "You have experienced this before?"

Sheppard nodded. "Something about the way I smell."

Sophistides grinned. He had never met a Wraith, in fact none in thousands of years from his world had met one thankfully. But he had learned through the archives of such a thing. Evander had written of such encounters.

The old man stood up. "The trial of the Heir, is not easy Sheppard."

"The what?" Sheppard vaguely remembered something about a trial.

"I term it a trial because the transfer of information is difficult. You have had experience with the Wraith in your mind have you not."

"Yes sir. It wasn't pleasant."

Sophistides looked at him almost sympathetically. "This will be worse."

Damn. Had to be hard didn't it? "Will I end up a vegetable?"

Sophistides looked confused then grinned as he nodded in understanding. "I see what you mean. It is possible that you will lose your cognitive abilities. Evander mentions this risk, however, this information is in a form meant only for you. Your genetic make-up should lessen this risk, but your mind is human so there is always the possibility."

"It hurt when the Wraith were in my head."

"Yes. It would be uncomfortable for me to be in your head even when I gently probe as I have."

So that was what that tingly feeling was. He heard the old man tell him in his head. _I am Sophistides_.

"It will likely not be pleasant. Evander makes it clear that his heir be given a choice. This should not be forced because of both the danger and the repercussions afterwards."

"Yeah yeah I know. It's my choice, but if we want to obtain information that could help us defeat the Wraith, then it is not really a choice. Anyway, I want to go through with it."

"I thought you might. There is not much training to provide you since I do not know the complete experience. Evander mentions that you will have all the knowledge that he had of the Ancients in terms of technology, plans but also that of what he could gather from the Wraith."

"Nice," Sheppard muttered as he nodded approvingly.

"It is the acquisition of the Wrath knowledge that will prove the most challenging."

"Of course there 's always a catch," Sheppard said wryly. _After this I am going on v_acation.

"I will show you how to steel your mind against that, as well as show you strategies to try to incorporate all that will be transferred to you. Later, we will try to train you on how to access that information and use it."

"How long for the first part?"

"Two days. On the third is when the transfer should occur. We will discuss the ceremony as well."

"Got it," Sheppard said cheerfully. He had two days to enjoy himself before he either completely lost his mind or had it so damn packed with information that Rodney would be bugging him all the time to try to get at it. "When do we start?"

"Right now."

Sheppard felt that tingly feeling again and heard Sophistides in his mind._ I will show you how to block me out Sheppard. _

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Teyla looked at Sheppard from across the room. He looked fatigued and uninterested. He barely touched his food. She would not call him on it here in public, but made a note to ask him later. He looked up and saw her staring at him. In a split second he put his mask on and looked at her challenging with a half grin. She smiled back then looked away to pay attention to Rodney who was chattering about some archives he found about Atlantis and Earth. When she looked back, Sheppard was appearing to be interested in what Rodney was saying. After a few minutes he stood and excused himself then left. No one else seemed to notice anything unusual, but she had.

He knew she would come. She would find a way to ask him what was on his mind. He did not want to tell her. What could he tell her? Hey some old guy was in my head today and went places I did not want to go. Images of Dex or what was left of him flashed before him and he grimaced. His heart began to race and he picked up the pace to his quarters. Dammit. That was all put away nice and neat. He knew that was a lie that he tried to believe. The images of his friends dead. Those images brought on more images of just not his friends but of children he had seen dead. He cursed under his breath as he entered his quarters. Sophistides had been relentless and Sheppard had been powerless to stop him.

The old man apologized later, but the damage was done. The bastard went too far! What was in his mind was his own. It did not help for him to hear that during the transference, the signature memory of the Wraith would attack these weaknesses. He lay on his bed and soon fell asleep completely clothed.

Teyla chimed his door but there was no answer. She moved to ring again, but the door slid silently open. "Colonel, "she whispered. "John are you awake?" She stepped in quietly and spotted him on the bed. He was restless, tossing and turning. She hesitated. Unsure what to do, felt guilty but entranced by this rare vulnerability. She heard him muttering. "_Pull up Dex, pull up! They have a lock!" _She wanted to help him but knew that she was intruding. She looked at him sadly. These demons he never spoke of, that he held so well in check behind his optimism and good nature. She stepped back out of the room ashamed. "Good night John", she whispered.

Sheppard knew he was dreaming but could not wake up. He kept seeing the bodies piled high. He could hear the sound of his chopper as it whooshed close to mountains as they tried to avoid being hit by a rocket fired from some grenade launcher below. Then he saw the child with beautiful blue eyes open and dead. He sat up in bed with a start and breathing heavy. Oh God, he muttered quietly. The child. The one he had befriended just days before. He lay back down and tried to fall back asleep. It was no use. He had already slept restlessly for five hours so getting back to sleep would be hard. After an hour he got up and took a shower. He saw that his uniform was hanging in the armoire. _Hmm. Wonder if there if there is a lion or witch in there?_

He went out to his balcony for some fresh morning air. The ocean was not that far off. A few miles, but the breeze was amazing and he breathed in deeply. Everything was so quiet. It really was beautiful here. He saw movement below and heard a strangely familiar sound. Could it really be? He sped out of his room and hurried outside. Hot damn! Horses! Well, mostly horses. They were a bit bigger and had blue eyes, but they were definitely horses. He went to the stable and looked for anyone that might be in charge. He saw a tall man talking to some younger men. The man looked up and eyed Sheppard suspiciously. "Who are you?" He asked gruffly.

"Uh, Lt Col John Sheppard. I...uh just heard the horses here. Wanted to see what it was. I use to ride with my grandfather."

"My lord," the man said suddenly "I did not realize it was you. I am sorry." He whispered something to the other men who rushed off. The gentleman approached Sheppard and bowed slightly. "I am sorry my lord. Please how may I help you?"

Sheppard felt embarrassed. He hated this my lord crap. "I uh..like I said. I just heard horses. I can't believe that there are any here in this galaxy. It has been a long time since I have ridden. Years really."

The gentleman smiled. "My name is Eileron. I am the chief stabler. I keep the king's horses as you call them. We call them equinari."

"What king?"

"Well you my lord. We have kept equinari for the king for 10,000 years."

_That's dedication_, Sheppard thought.

"Wow" Sheppard said. "Can I ride them?" He could not help it. He knew he sounded like a kid but he didn't care. Hell. His brain would probably be fried tomorrow so he might as well enjoy today."

"Yes sir. I will have Zorthos saddled immediately."

"Um okay." Zorthos was not a friendly sounding name.

Eileron was matter of fact but he was thrilled. His family had kept the equinari for generations. He had heard of this man taking the dagger of the Armentarii and he knew in his heart, despite that transfer not yet occurring, that this was the heir of Evander. "Zorthos can be ridden by no other but the king. He is wild to all others. Would you like to meet him first as we prepare him?"

_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea_. "Sure." Sheppard walked with Eileron to the end of the stable. Sheppard loved the smell of a well kept stable. His grandfather had raised some quarter horses and Sheppard would help him care for them and train them. He loved riding although he did not do much since his grandfather had died. He smiled thinking about those long rides with his grandfather out to the fishing hole. A snort broke his reverie.

Sheppard gaped at the horse staring at him. He was black with the same blue eyes as the others. Nostrils flared as a muzzle approached to sniff him. He heard the long deep breaths as the horse smelled him. It tossed its head and nickered as it pawed the ground. Maybe it was part Wraith? There was the smelling thing again.

Eileron smiled. "Zorthos has waited for some time for you."

"Well how does he know that me is well me?

"The lord Evander loved two things most other than his Queen and son of course, and that was flying and riding. He was able to manipulate the genes of his stable so that one horse would carry a particular signature passed down through the generations meant only for his line."

Sheppard gently rubbed the soft muzzle. "Yeah he seemed to do that a lot. Why horses? You are more technically advanced than that."

"The King had many war plans and many ways for defense. The horses were meant as part of the plan for defense of our world given a land invasion. Most of the other worlds outside our kingdom were not as advanced."

Some groomsmen had led Zorthos out of the stable. They looked scared as the monster bared its teeth. _Don't let them know that you are scared John_, he could hear his grandfather tell him.

The horse walked up to him and nudged him so hard he stepped back a couple of steps. It did not take long for them to saddle the horse and Sheppard was on board. The horse pranced in anticipation but waited. "Well Eileron, I'll see you later. If I am not back in an hour then send a search party out for me," he said lightheartedly, but he did not know whether he could handle this beast.

"Do you wish to have an escort?"

"No. Do I need one? I don't plan on going far."

"No sir. The palace grounds are quite extensive."

Sheppard turned the horse around and began walking out. "Okay then. I will be back in one hour."

Zorthos trotted out the stable and Sheppard was surprised at how easy it was to get back into riding mode. He felt his bad dreams fade away and put in the back of his mind the lesson to take place with Yoda later that day.

People stopped to stare as he made his way out of the complex. He smiled at them, but the only gawked at him. The horse was rather intimidating looking. Once in the open he let loose on the reins and Zorthos did what he was born to do and what his ancestors had died hoping to do. He ran as fast as he could for a mile instinctively making his way to the ocean. Zorthos slowed and began an impatient walk along the water until Sheppard pulled him to a stop and looked across the ocean. It was not much different than the one where Atlantis lay or from Earth. Oceans smelled the same in either galaxy. He wished he had his surfboard or a boat to fish or sail or something. He stayed there for nearly 15 minutes just staring at the ocean. Finally he gave in to duty. "Come on boy…time for me to get tortured by Yoda."

The fisherman watched the man on the black horse. The figure was imposing as he sat tall on the tall horse. He watched the man and horse stare out across the water unmoving for quite some time. The fisherman smiled. The warrior king of legend had returned. He had heard rumors from those that had witnessed this one remove the dagger. It was this one, since none had ridden the black beast. But now the old man saw the figure with his own eyes. The statue of a man and his dark horse suddenly became alive again and turned around. They slowly walked passed him and intense eyes greeted him. He would have been afraid had it not been for the warm smile. The man nodded briefly then clicked and the black horse cantered away smoothly.

oOoOoOoOo

"You let him go alone?!" Saphides shouted at Eileron.

"He insisted! What was I supposed to say? He knew how to ride and seemed to have no difficulty handling the horse."

Saphides was about to say something again when he heard a snort behind him. Sheppard was smiling down at them somewhat amused. He dismounted and patted the horse as a groomsman led him away to cool off.

"Something wrong?" He asked innocently of the two men.

"No sir, I was just concerned that you had gone alone."

Sheppard shrugged. "It's not his fault. Besides, I have gone alone to far scarier places believe me."

"Yes sir. I apologize Eileron." Saphides said turning to the gentleman. The taller man smiled. "No worries my friend. Now I must see to the horse. How was he my lord?"

Sheppard grinned. "Perfect. Had a little trouble holding him back though, "he said looking down at his hands that were slightly raw, "Next time need to wear gloves."

"I will have Samsus ensure you have the necessary equipment," Saphides said leading Sheppard out of the stable. "You have just enough time to shower, change and eat breakfast before Sophistides wants to meet you.

Sheppard was not looking forward to that.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five-The Eye of Armentarii

Sheppard was sweating as he knelt on the floor. He had fallen to the ground as he struggled against Sophistides. _Damn you. I will not go back there. You have no right. _

_Don't let me Sheppard. They will seek it out. They will show you worse and it will hurt much worse. Do not lose focus. Block me out and I will leave you alone. _

_Get the hell out! _Sheppard shouted in his head to the old man. He was tired. Exhausted really and he just wanted to go to sleep. He didn't want to play make my brain a marshmallow and learn all the freaking secrets I have kept hidden even from myself game! He wrapped himself around his anger then finally just decided he wasn't taking this crap anymore. He drew a mental line in the sand and got pissed. He started imagining a barrier that he built around those memories he despised. It worked for a while but he felt the old man working his way around it. Sheppard changed tactics then. He started doing math puzzles. He built a maze of math around the memories. Level upon level and he lost himself in the experience. He felt his mind wrapping itself around those memories and images and put them in a math maze. The old man would have to answer them correctly if he wanted to get any closer to him. Rodney would be amazed at this, he thought. He did not know how long he had been doing it as he was aware only of the numeric images in his head. Then he stopped and pushed back against the other mind. _How about that Yoda!_ Suddenly, he felt the presence gone. He looked up at the old man from his hands and knees. Sophistides looked tired. Sheppard stood up somewhat shakily and brushed the dust off of his hands and his clothes. Damn, he went through clothes quick on this planet.

The old man was looking at him. "You are ready my lord Sheppard. I cannot teach you anything else to help with the transfer." The old man sounded fatigued and looked a bit older as he slumped in his chair.

Sheppard was tired. Really tired and his head hurt. He was not sure if he could listen to anything right now that he would have to remember. He looked up half expecting Sophistides to have read his mind. But no answer came.

"Can we do that part after dinner?" Sheppard finally asked.

"Yes my lord. It is important for you to rest. I suggest that you eat alone and sleep as much as you can. I will have Samsus wake you for dinner."

Sheppard left the room and headed to his quarters. Samsus was waiting for him with a plate of food. How did the man do that? "Thanks Sam. I will see you in a few hours."

Sam nodded quietly. Sheppard ate then sat on his couch. He had started to read the history of Evander from a book Saphides had given him. He had not gotten to the part about loving horses. That was a fun ride this morning, but he could not wait to get back in the air again. _Just have to get through the tomorrow first._

He set the book down and closed his eyes. Could he really be descended from this guy? He knew that he looked different than many of the folk here. They stared at him because he was at least six inches taller. Most of them had red or blonde or a combination of somewhere in between and many did not reach more than 5'8" with a few closer to 5'10'' with most of those being in the guardian families. And although there was some with brown hair he did not see them readily. No wondered they stared. Towering dark haired man. Maybe it was like the queen of Sweden marrying the King of Spain back in Evander's time. The King of Spain would stand out a little bit in Sweden. He remembered a friend of his talk about his experience when he was stationed in Turkey. He said that he and his wife and kids were like a freak show because they were blonde and tall. That is how Sheppard felt. One big freak show. He closed his eyes. We'll find out tomorrow. He soon dozed off and woke only at dinner when Samsus had quietly set a tray of food next to him.

He met with Sophistides after the light dinner. They reviewed the ceremony for tomorrow. Ever the one to get to the bottom line, he broke down the hour lesson into: 1) Walk up to the statue and pick out a rock. 2) Fight the bad stuff in your mind. 3) Focus on acquiring the information. Game Over and you win. When asked, which rock, Sophistides only shrugged and said Sheppard would know. After he was done, he decided to walk out to the stable and visit Zorthos.

The horse nearly ran through the rail when he saw him. "Can't go out right now buddy," Sheppard whispered as the horse put his muzzle to his nose. He snorted as Sheppard scratched under his chin. The horse looked at him with lazy eyes. Suddenly it jerked its head up and looked toward the stable entrance.

Sheppard turned and saw a familiar figure. He smiled. He had not spent much time with his friends the last two days. They knew him better than so many except maybe now the old mind bending wise man. "Hey Teyla" He called cheerfully. "Come meet Zorthos. He's apparently my horse."

Teyla Emmagan walked up next to Sheppard and peered in the stall. "He is beautiful John!" she exclaimed quietly. "You said he was yours?" Zorthos eyed her suspiciously then decided that she was worth investigating since his master did not seem frightened or annoyed by her.

"Yup, that's what the stabler Eileron said."

"Why is he black and the others are white?"

"Something about a gene meant to be passed down generation-ally."

She said nothing as she thought about his comment. "One horse for the heir of Evander."

"That's it. Although he has a son running around here somewhere."

She wanted to ask him how he was doing. He acted as if nothing bothered him. Nothing ever seemed to truly bother him. He got angry, excited and laughed with them. But worry did not seem to be part of his make-up at least not the kind of debilitating worry. She knew if he was concerned he would quickly find a solution. She had never seen him truly sad, although surely he must feel this as well. She had seen it in his eyes at times but he quickly hid it. She drew her hand away from the horse and looked at him.

"John, how are you doing?"

He looked at her with a suspicious smile. "Did they all send you to ask me that? I mean did you get the short straw?

Ronan and Rodney _had_ been asking about him but she suggested that she check on him since they were busy with other things and Sheppard himself was preparing for the transfer and probably would benefit from little disturbance. They had reluctantly agreed to let her check on their team leader and offer encouragement. Ronon did not seem too disturbed by the whole situation but Rodney despite his excitement with the many things for him to explore, was worried about the transfer. "You know Golden Boy and ancient devices. Sometimes they cause more trouble," he had said. She found herself reassuring Rodney as well despite her own trepidation. She had waited until his training was done and sought him out.

"Actually, Dr. Weir is quite busy with negotiations, Rodney is beside himself exploring the technology and Ronon has made friends with the infantry commander and they are exchanging ideas. They all appear quite busy. But I am sure that they are concerned about you," she added quickly.

He looked at her concerned now. "Are you okay? I mean what've you been doing?"

Are you okay? He always thought of others before himself. She had heard him ask that so many times even when _he_ was not okay. "Me oh yes. I am enjoying getting to know these people. They have some advanced farming techniques that could be very useful to my people. Stop changing the subject."

He knew he couldn't fool her. "I wasn't meaning to change the subject. I am doing fine and ready to get this over with tomorrow."

"Are you frightened?" _I am frightened for you_.

They walked out into the garden. Some horses stood just off to a side pasture. They lifted their heads to inspect the intruders then began grazing again. "Yeah a little. Never stopped me before though. I just figured one day you die. You don't know when, so you just take risks when the benefits are great. You work hard to try to stay alive. I mean I do not want to die or become a vegetable, but the potential for what might happen is too great."

She looked up at him and stared into his hazel eyes. He did not experience fear the way others did. He used it as a motivation to live and do things. He knew that his fear was losing those he cared for. He would do anything for them. He did not turn away from her and just kept looking into her eyes. Her heart raced. She looked away from him. "I am afraid for you John." She said finally.

She heard him sigh then he did something he did not often do. He held her. She had come to comfort him yet there he was reassuring her. "Thanks Teyla. I know you are. It will be alright. I just have a feeling." He released her and smiled. "You know once I get all this transferring stuff over with, I am going to be tons smarter than Rodney, but he won't know it. Actually, I think I won't know it. I mean I won't know how to access all that stuff. Anyway."

She laughed at him. "It is best for Dr. McKay to not know that you may be more intelligent once this is over."

He nodded in agreement. Then looked at her wide eyed as he remembered something. "Hey Sam left something that resembles chocolate cake in my room for later. Want some?"

She laughed again. She cherished that slightly wild sparkle in his eye. A boy sometimes in a grown man's body. "I hope it is as good as the one you brought back from Earth the last time." She said as she tried to slow her heart rate down. He was her friend and comrade, but it was hard to not care for him...to even wish sometimes...under different circumstances. She put her hand in the crook of his arm and they walked off laughing and wishing they also had some sweet tea, something she had found quite enjoyable when she visited Earth the last time.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

John woke up. He felt well rested. He and Teyla had talked a long time last night and laughed even more as they recalled stories of some of the missions they had. He was glad she had looked for him. He changed into what Sam had set aside for him. _All black today huh?_ He virtually wore the same thing everyday. Black pants, riding like boots and shirts of varying colors of silver blue or green. Sometimes he put away the clothes Sam had lay for him and wear his uniform. The man said nothing, but would make sure his uniform was laundered and back in his wardrobe the next day. The marines, ever impeccable, would approve of the crispness of it. But today black just all black.

He would forgo breakfast as the ceremony was in less than a half hour anyway. He wasn't hungry and he had to admit that he was a bit nervous. Felt like the last check ride he had to take before he graduated undergraduate pilot training. But he used that nervousness then just as he would now. _Focus. _

He knew what to expect and he visualized what he had to do just as he did before a mission. There was the soft chime of his room and he knew it was time. He took a deep diaphragmatic breath and slowly exhaled. Game time. _Focus._ He answered the door with a grin but that soon faded as he saw the solemnity around him. Damn this isn't a funeral. At least he hoped not.

Sophistides said nothing out-loud but looked at him. _Come Sheppard. It is time to see if you truly are the son of Evander. _He walked along side Sheppard as a small entourage followed behind. Where was his team? _Outside waiting. You must focus and prepare now! _Sheppard said nothing but began preparing his mind the way he had practiced. Checklists were easy for him and he had tons stored.

He stepped out from two large wooden doors into a large courtyard outside the temple where he trained with Sophistides. He did not notice anything but the large stone statue in front of him about 30 yards away. He just kept walking. Sophistides whispered instructions and encouragement to him, but he knew what he needed to do. He felt oddly calm all of a sudden. "When you are ready my lord," Sophistides said as he stopped about five yards away.

Teyla watched Sheppard step out from behind the doors toward the statue. She was nervous and uneasy. As usual he looked calm although his eyes were intense. A few minutes ago she had seen Saphides calm the energetic crowd. Within the courtyard walls, there was calm anticipation and whispering, but outside the walls, there were people on top of buildings and in trees eager to watch something they had waited for millennia. Eerily the crowd had grown silent once he entered the courtyard. All you could hear were his boots on the fine gravel. She watched the back of his neck where the point of his hair met his neck. Strangely it had been a focusing point for her when he led them through various dangers. Teyla, Ronon, McKay, Beckett whom Weir had come along just in case. The doctor had been very busy for the past day making preparations for possibly anything he could think of. The representatives of the families formed a circle around the statue but several yards back away from it. Only Sophistides moved closer to the statue.

Sheppard did not slow his step as he approached the statue. He could feel the rock already. It called to him in his mind with a sort of humming that was pleasant.

Teyla saw Sheppard grin when he approached the statue. He looked at peace even happy as he reached his hand out. She had seen this look before when she had seen him connect with Atlantis. Contentment.

Sheppard did not hesitate and stepped up to the surrounding platform and reached for the stone. He felt a strange sensation again before he even touched it, much like the dagger. The stone immediately glowed. He grabbed it gently and held it in his palm. It was smaller than he thought. The color was green with small brown swirls. The energy got stronger and suddenly a beam flashed from the stone through his right eye. _Son of a bitch! _He staggered back and gasped. The pain was worse than being fed upon by a bug or even a Wraith. He felt as if his brains were being pulled out of his head. _God make it stop_! He couldn't move, and could not do anything to make it stop. He just stood there in agony. _Focus John. Open your mind. It won't last forever, you can make it, _he told himself. He visualized the exercise that Sophistides had taught him. The images flooded in. He saw the history of Evander, this world, the journey to Earth, Ilian, the child. He saw his descendants on earth. He saw plans, and battles. He could hear the voice of Evander, see him in his mind. It just flooded in and it hurt like hell. He soon heard the Ancient tongue and realized that he understood it. Finally in a flash it stopped. How long a minute? He thought he had made it when he realized that the worst of it was going to happen next.

He tried to steel himself against the onslaught, but it was not long before the Enemy signature found him. He cried out in agony and fell to his knees as his brain screamed in pain. It traveled down his back and he felt as if now his back was slowing being ripped from him. He saw their history, how they organized and the many battles they fought with the Ancients. He fell from his knees to all fours as he felt how they fed and what it was like to be satiated. Then he heard them. They called out to him and tried to infiltrate his mind. He fell completely to the ground and writhed in pain as they assaulted him.

Teyla watched him fall to his knees and then all fours. She stepped forward but Ronon took a gentle hold of her hand. Sheppard was in agony. She saw this look before when the iratus bug fed off of him. She watched him cry out as he fell completely to the ground in an almost fetal position until he writhed with a new wave of pain of which she could not see the cause. He suffered and she could not help.

_You are not one of us! You are the Enemy and we will destroy you and your progeny. _Sheppard felt the pain through his chest and neck and felt as if he was choking. He put his free hand to his neck to pull off imaginary Wraith hands. He gagged as he saw them feed on thousands. He heard the scream of thousands of dying humans in his mind. Then he heard that voice again. _Focus. _He cried out again as the alien language and culture was burned into his brain. Suddenly the pain seemed to stop. He caught his breath then realized too late that it was a trap. Then the voice of a Wraith queen screamed "_Evander!_ _We have waited for you_!" He tried to scream as they over powered him, but he couldn't. Until now, he had never felt so much pain so that he couldn't even make a sound. He lay on his stomach unmoving with his eyes open. A figure moved into his line of vision as he lay there.

Sophistides lay in front of Sheppard's face. He saw that he was losing... that the Wraith signature was taking him...saw the single tear on his cheek. Not now after all this time. "Push back!" he rasped, "Sheppard, push back. They are not real. The pain is temporary, but you must push back."

It took a while for a response. Perhaps his mind had been lost, but Sophistides still sensed him and yet something else. The younger man finally blinked a moment, looked frightened a quick second, then his eyes became dark. "You will be the first old man, whom I feed upon," he growled.

Sophistides heart turned cold. Please no. Not to him. He must not succumb. He had heard this infant cry, seen this child grow into the man destined to be the one to defeat the great enemy of this galaxy. They could not lose them. He could not lose this one. This one he considered like a son, as he had known him all his young life. "Push back John Sheppard, heir of Evander!" Sophistides said again. "You must fight back!"

Sheppard did not move. He had heard the voice calling him through the darkness and pain. He heard the voice that had probed his own mind, then provided comfort. He would not let them down, could not let them all down. Sophistides saw him blink then wince as he re-engaged the enemy signature as he assimilated all the information that had been saved about them.

Sheppard build the web. God it hurt, but he built the web. Faster and faster he built the web so that the Wraith voices got further and further away. He built a web around his memories and around the information he was acquiring. Sophistides could see the younger man struggle. He had become rigid and was whispering something. His shallow breath was visible in the cool air.

Sheppard opened his mind in a trap and his tormentors went in. _Sons of bitches, I am not Evander, so go to hell! _He felt them wither away as his mind enveloped who they were and filed them away somewhere in the abyss. He imagined them shredded like confetti and unable to organize again. It was over. He knew it was over this time. He could feel the cool gravel on his cheeks. The rock fell out of his hand. He lay there and realized that Sophistides was on the ground with him watching. He locked eyes with him.

_Can you get up_? The voice was gentle in his mind. Cool water in a parched desert.

_No sir. _

_You must get up sire_

_I can't, it hurts too much. _

_Take your time but you must get up. _

Teyla watched the still black form lying on the gravel. His head was turned away from her. He did not move for what seemed like an eternity. Could he be dead? Her heart jumped. Another minute then she saw Sophistides nod then rise slowly. Sheppard slowly moved to a kneeling position. She saw blood pour from his nose and also that his ears were bleeding. He turned to Sophistides who handed him something. Sheppard raised his hand to his face then handed it back to him. Suddenly in one motion he raised himself and stood taller than those around him. Everyone surrounding him and beyond the walls, knelt down. Teyla and the rest of the team followed suit awkwardly. Sheppard stared at the crowd around him then slowly raised his hands up in the air above his head and turned slowly in a circular motion. The crowd rose to their feet and erupted in roaring cheers. Teyla winced at the sound of it. After a few seconds he lowered his hands and quietly turned to the temple doors and walked the same path he had before. His expression was determined but otherwise unreadable. From beginning to end, only 10 minutes had passed. Thousands of years in 10 minutes.

The crowd was very quiet again as he walked away from them. She and the others followed behind him. "The king has returned!" She heard a voice boom and the crowd erupted in cheers again.

Sheppard walked through the doors and kept walking until they closed behind him. She could still hear the muffled cheers. She looked at him now. His shoulders were slumped and his eyes were pained. He could hold the act no longer. She saw fresh blood dripping from his nose. He looked at her briefly as Dr. Beckett was guiding him quickly to a side chamber. Sheppard's look was far distant and he was non responsive to Beckett's attempts to talk to him. She saw through the chamber door that he had begun to convulse soon after they laid him on the bed.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hopefully not getting too out there, but hey its sci fi and the Pegasus Galaxy. Anything is possible.

Every hero has to go through trials and a little suffering. I guess if they didn't then we would all think we could do it, but when they have to struggle and make it, then we hope we can do the same. Just my dumb random thought but my reasoning why Sheppard goes through a bunch in this story.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six-Speaking in Tongues

Carson had grown accustomed to being prepared for everything in this galaxy. As soon as Weir called to tell him what Sheppard was going to do, he had begun to coordinate a contingency plan with the healers from this world for whatever might happen. He found a suitable chamber close to the transfer site and they began setting up for just such a contingency as this. Of course things could not go smoothly. This galaxy was determined to make Sheppard suffer.

Beckett and the planet healers worked furiously on Sheppard. "Give me the damn needle and you hold his bloody hands!" Beckett shouted to one of the females. Becket injected Sheppard with the anti-convulsant. He pushed the attendant away and held Sheppard's hands himself while someone else held his feet. "Bloody hemorrhage," he muttered to himself. Blood still steadily, although not heavily, streamed for the colonel's nose and ears. Sheppard was looking at him but did not seem to recognize him. He had begun to mutter something then stopped suddenly. Beckett looked at the monitors that they had quickly hooked him up to. He was glad that they had planned for this. _Breathing okay, heart rate slowing. Blood pressure okay._ Beckett started to feel Sheppard's muscles start to relax. After a minute or so, he looked at Beckett and the doctor saw recognition but confusion.

"Doc, why are you in my quarters? Is everyone okay?"

"Yes lad. Just get some rest." No point arguing where they were right now.

"My head hurts Carson."

"I know. I just gave you something. Sleep a wee bit."

"Shouldn't have," Sheppard whispered as he closed his eyes.

Beckett turned to the younger female he knew as an assistant. "Please watch him. If he begins to convulse or experiences any other symptoms again, then get me right away. She nodded, and he headed out the door. Saphides, Weir and the rest of the Atlantis team were waiting.

"Is His Majesty going to be alright?"

"I cannot tell you for sure. I have given him an anti-convulsant. I think the seizures are a reaction to brain swelling. I will run a scan next to make sure. He did recognize me, which is a good sign, but he did not remember where he was or what happened. The next 24 hours will tell quite a bit. All we can do is wait. I sedated him for now, just so he can rest. I need to get back. Please. It won't do any good standing by his door. I will let you know when you can visit."

No one said anything immediately after Carson left. Then Saphides quietly suggested that they go to an adjoining room where they sat and rested. He excused himself for a few minutes then returned with some light refreshments. Weir knew that the others were worried because they did not eat or drink. Not even Rodney.

Beckett looked at the scan and the monitors. His brain was quiet for now. It had been four hours. The medication hade seen to that, but he did not know how long it would last since he really did not know what had caused the seizures. The medicine only worked on the physical brain chemistry. There did not appear to be any brain damage per the scan and other tests the Iliarians performed. There was no swelling after all as he first suspected. Thank God there would be no opening of the skull. The Iliarians looked at him as if he was mad when he mentioned that. They had been quite insistent about not intervening as it would interfere with the transfer. Sheppard had left specific instructions about this. But he did not mention anti-convulsants or sedation. His brain was working, and working more than usual, but it would not overload him. At least Carson hoped not.

He talked to the female healer trying to understand the process but they had no idea what would happen as nothing like this had happened before. Carson was angry but tried not to show it. What kind of madman would create such a thing and not know how it would affect his own grandson thousands of years later? He looked over at Sheppard. Maybe the same kind of man that would agree to take a chance with his own life in the hope of helping millions others. Rodney had told him the story and times had been desperate, but still. It was his friend now that would shoulder the result.

A monitor chirped and he glanced around to see Sheppard stirring. He went over and stood by his bed. "Hi there colonel. How are you doing?"

"Doc?...I ...I 'm okay. Just don't give me ...anything. Let it pass...I'm okay. Have to go through this. More to process and decode. Need Therus." Sheppard closed his eyes again and fell back asleep.

"Okay lad. Okay." _Why the hell am I going along with this?_ He thought better of it but he could feel Sheppard reassuring him in his mind. How could he feel that? _Vitals still okay. Brain waves, okay although busy until…there sleeping. _

Beckett had called for Therus who seemed to know what to do. He had a book and pen or sorts and took a seat discretely in a corner near Sheppard's bed. Then the older man just waited without a word. An hour passed and Sheppard still slept. Sheppard's team, Sophistides and Saphides had come in briefly to check on him, but Beckett did not allow them to remain. Beckett was hopeful that perhaps that had been the end of it, but he knew that was only a wish. Therus voice caught him from his reverie, and Becket turned to see Sheppard's body begin to twitch slightly.

He quickly went over to him not expecting to see the colonel with his eyes open.

Sheppard stained against the involuntary movements and had clenched Beckett's hand. "Strigo" he rasped. "Strigo medi..Doc...nullo interventus...alone"

Beckett grimaced as Sheppard squeezed his hand. He had been restrained gently and his body moved against the soft bindings. His eyes stayed open, staring through Carson, and muttering something about the Armentarii, Ilium and who knows what else. Then it sounded as if he was speaking names followed by other bit of information. _Theosticles. _Beckett recalled that name from some history class or maybe it was something from the television. Sheppard let out a breath and released Carson's hand. The seizure had passed. Good lord the whole thing had lasted about five minutes.

"Paeniteo Doc" Sheppard said lazily, "Sorry."

Carson had no idea what he was saying. He patted Sheppard's hand.

"Go to sleep lad" There did not seem to be any lasting affects, but five minutes was long for a seizure. He looked at the EEG and realized that during that time he actually had not had a five minute long seizure. It was hard to tell with the restlessness but there seemed to be small ones through out the time period.

Once again Sheppard fell asleep. Beckett felt he would be okay. He was not sure why. Nothing had really changed but he knew it would be fine. He got the sense that Sheppard knew what he needed right now. He nodded to one of the attendants as he left the chamber. Fancy medical room. Much more posh than back on Atlantis. Sheppard was in a real bed, but all the necessary equipment was there. At least there was that. Thankfully the Iliarians had everything he needed and more, but that was only a small comfort, He left to tell the others.

Rodney sighed in relief. Thank God. Weir, Ronon and Teyla just smiled. Saphides shook the doctor's hand. "Thank you doctor."

"Well it was nothing that I did. He did it or is doing it. I think he understands the process better than any of us now. He is speaking Latin or Ancient or both. I have no idea what he is saying. I can't say for certain that he is out of the woods, but other than the seizures he seems to be ok, but this is Pegasus and this is Sheppard. I will stay with him tonight until this all passes."

Weir smiled. Carson did not trust anyone else to care for his patients. He would pull a vigil as he had so many times before.

Beckett made sure He was sleeping but his body was attuned to things, such as when a heart rate monitor beeps a warning. He quickly woke and then stood up and went to the colonel's bed. His heart rate had increased rapidly and he appeared to be in more pain. The colonel was not sleeping restfully actually was not sleeping at all as he was still speaking the Ancient tongue. He was sweating and his brow was furrowed. The bleeding continued and actually seemed to have increased. _Dammit maybe I had spoken too soon!_ Sheppard was sweating and looked pale, but vitals were still acceptable. He looked at Therus who was writing furiously.

"What is he saying?" Carson whispered as he wiped blood away from Sheppard's nose.

"He is reciting his lineage from Evander and talking about battles and other historical events," The man said without looking up. "But these battles and ancestors are unfamiliar to me."

Beckett nodded suspiciously. "I think that is because these are his Earth ancestors."

Therus looked at him incredulous. "How could that be? The book of Evander said that we would know the king, by all the events that have come to pass and then finally, he would recite his lineage as final proof to the people. We assumed this would be his lineage from Evander and _before _not after." Therus continued to write as he spoke. How the man did that, Beckett did not know. Sheppard had recited his lineage before Evander several generations, but he continued on.

He laid a hand on the colonel's shoulder and waited helplessly. Sheppard gave him the same far off look as continued to mutter in the Ancient tongue. Sheppard blinked then looked around confused. After a minute or so, Beckett felt him relax. Then hazel eyes locked with his. "Hi Doc. Everything okay?"

Beckett sighed in disbelief. This was typical Sheppard. "Aye lad. How are you doing?"

Sheppard continued to look around. "I'm a little tired, slight headache but okay."

"Do you know what is going on?"

Sheppard looked at him pointedly. "Yes, I think so, but I don't know how to explain it."

"Okay lad. I don't like you going through this. Your vitals, scans look okay, but something is happening to your brain. Your nose is bleeding, and your ears because there is slight hemorrhaging going on when you have these seizures. I can give you something."

Sheppard looked down at his arms that were still tied. He then looked over at Therus who had stopped writing but had not laid his pen down. "Therus, you can take a break. I know why you are here, but it is going to be a while. Give me thirty." Therus understood that Sheppard wanted to speak privately with the doctor for a while. Sheppard turned to Carson when he left. "Can you help me up?"

"What? No you should not get up." Did the man ever learn to just rest!

"Doc. I have to go through this. There is no way to stop this. There is nothing you can do. If you give me something it will mess up the organization of all the info I acquired. That happened a little already. Just a little more to go and I have some time. Please let me get up now, while I can."

Carson untied the restraints and helped him up and escorted him to a nearby room. "I can manage Carson. _Really_." Translation: _Let me go to the bathroom by myself thank you_.

Carson gave in and waited for him then walked him back to the bed. Sheppard said nothing as he closed his eyes then fell soundly asleep. Carson sat down where Therus had been. He watched Sheppard for a moment and became lost in his own thoughts about what might be happening.

It was not long before he felt a hand on his shoulder. He shot up from the chair. "Whu..What's wrong?"

He heard a gentle voice answer, "It is okay Dr. Beckett. I just thought I would check on John and bring you a little lunch."

Becket turned to Teyla and smiled as he got up to check on Sheppard. "Oh hi lass. Just lost in my thoughts. The colonel is doing fine overall. I don't like that he is having the seizures, but he says that this is part of the process. He has been sleeping now for about oh my lord, two hours."

Therus walked in and smiled at Teyla. He sat down at the ready but said nothing. He had checked in periodically but waited until the doctor had been awake. The king had good friends and had a strong loyalty from them. This was a good characteristic of a king. Secretly he worried about this process. There had been no indication that he would recite his lineage from Earth, what else could be happening and why? He watched the exchange quietly between the king's friends.

"What has been happening?" she asked.

"Something about his lineage, but I am not completely sure."

Sheppard heard their voices and slowly opened his eyes. "Hey Teyla," he said softly.

She moved over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Hi John. How are you doing?"

"Okay," he said as he tried to sit up. "This whole transfer thing is taking longer than expected though."

"Are you in much pain?"

He paused a minute as if thinking. "No. Not really. Headache is gone for now. But it will be back. Still have more folks to meet," he said with a smile. It took her a second to understand that he meant his ancestors when he said folks.

"You must be fine if you can still joke. But you look very tired."

Carson moved to the other room to talk to the other medical personnel. Teyla would be good company for him.

She wiped a cloth across his forehead but said nothing. He did seem very tired. She was concerned about him. He had been through many things, and survived so much, but Dr. McKay was right. Ancient devices seemed to wait for Sheppard. Awakened from their slumber for the touch of the Ancestors. Sometimes, these devices were not good for Sheppard however. She looked at him and noticed the red under his nose. He looked up at her unrecognizing. "Therus," she said, but the older man had already left to get Beckett.

He had been chatting with them and leaving instructions when Therus came running in. "Dr. Beckett! His majesty is bleeding again. It seems much worse."

Carson came running in and saw Sheppard looking around confused. A pool of blood was on the blanket covering him and still coming out of his ears and nose. Carson quickly restrained the colonel. "Teyla, just stay with him and comfort him. He will be okay." _I hope. _The effects must be cumulative as there had been more blood each time. He hoped that this would be the last of it. The man had been through bloody enough!

Teyla watched Sheppard shake and fight his bindings as he spoke the Ancestral language. He looked in pain and his eyes looked vacant and cold. _Nothing like him._ She placed a hand on his hot forehead and he stilled for a moment, but could not control his body as it continued to twitch. It continued this way for some time. "Carson, when will this end?" she pleaded.

Carson looked up at a monitor he had reconnected Sheppard to. "I don't know lass. It has already gone on longer than expected. We are at five minutes now, but the names are beginning to sound familiar. They sound modern." Carson watched helplessly as Sheppard struggled. He kept wiping his face and watching the monitor. He was not pleased with the blood pressure or heart rate and certainly not the blood. The convulsions were not as severe, but Sheppard was very restless and was speaking quickly. Finally he heard him say, "Nominare…Ihoannes," and the movement stopped with a large sigh.

Teyla looked at John. Her cool hand still on his hot head. "It's okay John. It is done." He looked at her blankly then around at the room searching until he locked eyes on Therus. "Scribus Therus ab Kalil" Sheppard whispered in the ancestral language. "Have you written the lineage of your king?"

"I have my lord," Therus answered in like language.

"Present it to the Guardian as proof so that he may prepare the coronation."

Therus bowed deeply then left.

Teyla watched the exchange. She could not understand the words except King and prepare. Sheppard was speaking but his eyes were still vacant. He continued to look around but said nothing. Finally she saw the recognition register as he locked eyes with her. She had seen this wide eye look before, when Thalen had occupied his body. "Teyla," he rapsed finally.

"Yes John I am here. So is Carson."

Sheppard looked at the doctor. " Carson?… Carson I need…Tylenol." Beckett thought the man was disoriented to have actually asked for Tylenol. _He must really be hurting then_.

"Can I give you something now?" Carson asked cautiously as he prepared the syringe. Tylenol hell. He was going to give him something more powerful that would also make him sleep.

"What?" Sheppard asked sounding irritated and distracted. "I have a damn headache…" Then more quietly in realization…"Yes. It is done." Carson needed no further encouragement. Sheppard rarely asked for medication particularly pain medication.

Sheppard looked tiredly at Teyla as she continued to talk to him soothingly while Carson gave him something in the IV. Sheppard smiled at Teyla. "Nice." He said as his eyes closed.

"Oh thank God." Beckett said relieved. He was angry at himself for letting Sheppard talk him into not giving him anything earlier. He wished there had been more about the process he had known. Sheppard seemed to know instinctively what was going on, but the colonel did not have a great track record with self preservation. He had trusted him, but it unnerved him that he had felt Sheppard's thoughts. He looked at his watch. It had been nearly 12 hours from start to finish. "I did not think anyone could lose that much blood through his nose or ears. Will you stay with him lass? He looks fine," he said as he eyed the vitals. "A little feverish, but everything looks good. I just don't want to leave him alone, but want to update everyone." Of course there were other healers and attendants at the ready, but when Sheppard woke, it was best to have a familiar face.

"Of course Dr. Beckett. I would be happy to."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Carson stood next to Weir. "He was reciting his lineage…10,000 years worth of ancestors.

"Wow," she said impressed. Not too many people would get to know their ancestors to that degree.

"Yeah. Do ya know there is a Scot in there somewhere? A king, or knight or something like that, but not sure which. Described some battle" Carson looked impressed.

"But how would he know that? I mean. Evander left the information before he went to Earth. There was no way for that to get back to that stone."

Carson looked at her with a smile. "Aye, Elizabeth." He paused a second as he looked at something an attendant brought him. "The information was in the colonel's genetic code."

"What do you mean? Like a program?"

"I guess of sorts. Just a hypothesis, but I think Evander wanted his heir to come from another world and made it so that each carrier for each generation would add to this code. It is not really that unusual. You have ancient ancestor who had green eyes or at least somewhere down the line. Personality, etc. We pass that on. This is just more purposeful. That is why I believe it all comes so natural to him…the use of his gene...the chair, puddle jumpers. He was literally born to do this. I think that Evander wanted his heir to come from a different world, time, etc. so that this knowledge could be combined…he would have the best of both worlds or galaxies I guess. That stone unlocked the code stored in him as well."

"My God," she whispered.

"Aye." Carson nodded. Who knows what this really means.

"Will he be able to retrieve it all? Use it right away?"

"I dunno. But I don't think so. 10,000 years of information is a lot to make sense out of. My guess though is he already is using some of it. He has a very keen tactical mind, extraordinary eye hand coordination and understanding of space and perspective. That is why he is a gifted flyer...and warrior. He also knows how to handle stress, and not all of that is military training. Some of that is passed down"

"It just sounds so engineered." She said quietly.

Carson looked thoughtful. "Maybe engineered in the sense that this would be passed on and stored. But he was not engineered in the sense we think. He is the blood relative of this Evander fellow and Evander wanted to make sure that, if he could, his genetic imprint would survive so that he could fulfill the prophecy. Elizabeth. I would be lying if I said I understood it. Like everything else Ancient, their ability for use of genetics is far beyond what we know. It will take time to understand. We should tell the others of his condition and this information."

She nodded as she walked with him to the other room where the others had gathered.

Saphides looked at Beckett wide-eyed. "The stone decoded more than just information stored in the stone?" Therus had mentioned this possibility to him early but he was still shocked. "There is a vague line in the book of Evander alluding to the fact that the heir would know his lineage but we did not think all of it. It was proof to his people as if the other tests were not enough. We knew that the son of Evander was named Roharin and only the true heir would know this. We did not expect him to know his lineage after Roharin."

Rodney looked at them as he processed the information. " Carson is right. There is no other way. No one even knew what stone out of the hundreds there…just him. That information was literally in his own genetic, code, his blood. Remarkable." Weir looked at Rodney. High praise coming from him. "I wonder what else he has locked in that mutant blood of his."

Saphides looked at the king's friend shocked. _Mutant blood_? The king kept strange company. He reminded himself that these people did not know him as a king, only as a friend and warrior. The same reverence was not to be expected from them.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Teyla watched John sleep. Her friend John, was the one her grandfather had spoken about although vaguely. She did not know when or how, but John was going to be the one who would defeat the Wraith, and if they ever found that out, they would hunt for him. She knew he would not live his life differently, but it bothered her still. This was too much for one man. She felt anger at the Ancestor Evander and the others for allowing this to happen. It was almost reckless to lay the hopes of millions on one man. Voices in the background shook her from her thoughts.

"When can we see him?" She heard someone ask. That sounded like Ronon.

"Anytime, just for a minute. He may not even be awake, and Teyla is watching over him."

"Oh why does she get to do that," McKay asked angrily. Teyla smiled. McKay had worried himself sick and felt it was his birth right to watch over John.

"_Because _Rodney" Beckett's voice sounding tired and not very patient, "She knows how to keep her mouth shut and let him sleep." Rodney snorted and walked in behind Ronon.

Saphides looked at Weir and Beckett. "They are a strong unit," he said finally.

"Yes they are. They are going to have to be an integral part of this for him. They won't allow themselves to be shut out."

Saphides nodded. "Yes, we will have to find a balance. But whom he consults is completely up to His Majesty. I am sure he will rely on them greatly, but we also have personnel that he will need to consult. The implications are astounding. I merely thought he would be a vessel for this new knowledge, but it seems that the lord Evander hoped that growing up in another world over the centuries would provide him with a different perspective that may be advantageous. He could not know of course, but to have even thought about it and then been able to make it so that it would be possible to not have lost that knowledge acquired with each successive carrier is amazing."

"Yes it is," said Beckett, "The colonel's lineage contains numerous battlefield commanders, with a few that are well known." There was a part of him that was absolutely fascinated by it all, but another part was somewhat disturbed. In essence, the gene in him was not random, but purposeful, meant to survive.

"Is it possible that other natural gene carriers have the same purposeful gene?" Weir asked almost as if she could read his mind.

"I doubt it. Like so many others in this galaxy and our own, it can tend to get diluted for lack of a better word. Evander meant for this to happen."

Weir sighed. "We really need to be careful with this Carson. I don't want him to become some experimental test case."

"Evander knew what he was doing. It could take years if not decades or more to see what is different about the colonel's blood so to speak than the others, if at all, but aye I see what you mean."

Saphides looked at them confused. "This must be kept a secret. Your colonel is more powerful, or has the potential to be more powerful than anyone else. Besides, I am unsure of your government's intentions, but Colonel Sheppard is the birthright sovereign of this and three other world's. I am sure he would not allow himself to be experimented on as you say."

Weir had forgotten that. She thought of the Trust and IOA the AF and whomever. Yes, this would be difficult. She was not sure how she would handle it. Sheppard, the one who no one thought would even make it to Captain in the United States Air Force, was now the presumptive leader of almost half a solar system." _Boy is he going to love that. Not_.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

O'Neill will be making an appearance soon! Some angst ahead.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, so Sheppard gets to be king if he wants it, next chapter allows him to heal a bit and think about what is coming up and what just happened. Lots of Teyla POV and a little of others. Thanks to my beta Comanche-Antigo but I still take ownership of all mistakes! There just would have been tons more of them.

Chapter 7 Making Sense of It

Teyla went in to see Sheppard after she ate breakfast with Ronon and Rodney. She had stayed a while with him but Dr. Beckett had said he would likely sleep through the night so she went to get some rest as well. He had still not awakened this morning, but the Healers said that he was doing well. It had been over 24 hours and his health did not appear at risk. He looked more relaxed although occasionally his brow furrowed as he mumbled something. She sat next to him and touched his hand. She stared at his hands for a while. Despite his work in the field, he did not have hands that she would expect from a warrior. His hands were slender and his fingers were long and well manicured. Like him, tall and slender, not the image of a man who could slay a Wraith. But he had, many times. He was an enigma to many, not knowing much about his past, yet he freely shared his opinions and thoughts. She felt that she understood him and yet she realized that she knew so little about him at the same time.

"Teyla," she heard him say. She almost jumped. "Why are you in my quarters? Did something bad happen?" He looked around confused for a second, then she saw realization flash across his eyes.

"This isn't my quarters."

"No, John."

"I wasn't dreaming."

"No, you were not."

"I'm the king, aren't I?" he said almost in a whisper.

"Yes, John," She felt his hand gently squeeze her own. He was still weak and she sensed this. She squeezed back and smiled at him. "How are you doing?"

"I don't know," he said absently. "Head hurts, but it's been worse."

"We were afraid for you, John."

He gave her a crooked smile. "Yeah, me too. That was not what I expected. Still tired."

"You should sleep."

"No, I don't want to sleep anymore. I wasn't dreaming in English and ...well, it was weird."

"Shall I go get Dr. Beckett?"

"No, I am fine. I just...want to be" he looked around the room. There were a half dozen people running around. "Alone."

"I can leave."

"No" he said quickly. "That is not what I meant." She followed his eyes at the others and understood.

She looked at him and saw his eyes flash in mischief. "Would you get me the head doc around here?" She nodded then walked over to an older gray haired woman, who nodded quickly then came and stood beside him after she bowed her head.

"Your majesty. How are you feeling?"

"Fine," he said cheerfully. Too cheerfully for someone that knew him like Teyla. "I have a bit of a headache but nothing I can't handle. Otherwise I feel good to go. I would like some privacy now with the exception of Teyla here."

"Your majesty?"

"I want everyone else gone...now."

Teyla felt sorry for the woman. Beckett had left orders and now she had conflicting ones. She looked at Sheppard and bowed. Her decision had been made.

"I will go give Dr. Beckett an update and excuse everyone else. I imagine he will want to come in himself." Teyla smiled. Cunning woman.

"Fine, fine...tell him to keep his needles at bay."

Teyla watched them leave. She raised her eyebrows at him. "Throwing your weight around already?"

"Hell, that experience should be worth something, even if it is just intimidating a doctor. I wasn't too mean was I?" He looked at her with a truly innocent, concerned expression.

She smiled at him. "John, you have never been truly mean even when you tease Rodney. You were just...authoritative."

He had closed his eyes. He was troubled, but she wondered if he would say anything. She leaned next to him and placed her forehead on his. A few seconds later he sighed and she pulled away and looked at him. He opened his eyes but she could not read them.

"Teyla," he said then hesitated. "Teyla, I don't want to be king of anything." He said in almost a whisper.

She held his hand again. "There is much on your shoulders."

He did not protest, which was as much as an acknowledgement she would get. "I know you don't want this, John, but that is why you will be good at this. You cannot help who you are or who you want to be. Only...only what you will do."

He forced himself to sit up and looked around noticing that he did not have a shirt on and he had been changed. "Dammit, once again a bunch of aliens decide to take my clothes and change me while I am out cold. Can I tell you how sick I am of that? Oh, and guess what, I am related to Theosticles," he said looking thoughtfully, "Actually that is kind of cool really. Rodney is going to freak on that one." He was making light of the situation, but she knew him too well. She continued even though he had given her every indication that he did not want to talk about it further.

"You will do what you have to, John. As you always have...to survive, but you will not do it alone. Nothing really has changed except that you have more tools, knowledge to help us and Earth. If you had not done, this, if you were not the heir, you would still do what you are doing but with less resources. This is an opportunity. You can find a way to make it work."

He turned away again. What an idiot. _Way to use your head. Good thing you have good friends who can _"Thanks for the kick in the ass." he finished out loud. "I know it will be alright." Even if it wasn't he could not let them know. It was a done deal and time to just buck up and take care of business. He felt like he had been lying in bed for a day and thought a shower would be good about now. "Can you help me get out of bed?"

"I don't think that is a good idea, colonel."

"Carson."

"Unless of course you wish to be tripping over wires and such. Seeing that you're speaking your native tongue now and feeling well enough to push around some doctors. I'll have you know that as far as your medical condition, I am responsible for that, kingy or no kingy. Got that?"

Sheppard wanted to grin at the smart ass remarks, but he really was annoyed. "Got it, but I don't want more than one person in here at a time. If you determine that I don't need this stuff anymore then I want it out and I want to be left alone. Teyla can help me for now. I don't want anyone else poking around except you and that should be less now that I feel perfectly fine. Got _that_?" Sheppard knew that he would not have been so brave if he had been on Beckett's turf in Atlantis.

"Testy aren't we? Well, I will give you something for your headache to put you in a better mood. Oh, and aye, I can see that you are feeling so much better since you look nearly white as a ghost. However, I see that your vitals are normal and I imagine that if you can eat or drink then I am wiling to pull the IV, but will leave the needle in for a bit longer just in case. Are those acceptable terms?"

"I agree to your terms, Doc."

Teyla started laughing. She did not know why, but the exchange was funny. "Colonel. I am going to return in 30 minutes with some food. Then I can help you."

"Thanks, Teyla" he said exhausted.

She heard Beckett muttering something about getting what he deserved for trying to argue with a doctor.

She ran in to Dr. Weir on her way out the door. "How is he doing?"

Teyla looked behind her at the door. She smiled as she could still hear Beckett giving Sheppard a dressing down. "He is doing well enough. I do not think he cares to see too many people right now. He dismissed all the medical personnel. He did want me to help him some, so I did agree to obtain some breakfast for him then return."

"Yes, I heard about the dismissal. Carson did not take that too kindly."

Beckett exited the room looking exasperated. "The man is incorrigible. A bit testy the bugger is. He started lecturing me in Ancient or whatever it was that he was speaking. I don't think he meant to though because he had that look of _did I do that?"_

Elizabeth remembered that look three years ago when they were back in the Antarctic in the famous chair. He had made the solar system appear so intricately and so easily and all he could say was "Did I do that?"

"Does he seem okay, Carson?"

"What...oh, aye. He does not appear to have any lasting negative effects. I mean, I don't want to let him loose. He still has a monstrous headache and is weak. This process took a lot out of him. I think the Ancient tongue now is just...well, he has suddenly become bilingual. He knows what he is saying most of the time and can catch himself. I told him that I will not let him out until he has eaten three square meals and able to walk of his own volition. He refuses any attendants but said that it was okay if Teyla helped him for now. I just don't think he trusts too many others, and he may want to talk to someone. Is that alright with you, Lass?"

"Yes of course, Dr. Beckett. I will be glad to help how I can."

"I also told him that he could not have any other visitors until he had eaten and washed up. He grudgingly agreed, but is anxious to see you Elizabeth and the rest of his team."

"Understood, Carson. I and the others will get something to eat while Teyla tries to settle our new prince."

Teyla smiled then frowned. "I sensed he was agitated and may have taken that out on you, Dr. Beckett. I don't think he enjoys being a ...king."

"Well, at least he did not punch me like the last time he woke from unconsciousness. Those military folks are wired so tightly."

"That is why we love them, Carson. They do that so we don't have to be on watch all the time." Weir said.

"Aye. I know."

They started heading toward the dining room. Teyla hurried to gather some food for the both of them so she could head back.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sheppard was glad to be alone. _Finally._ He tried to sit up but couldn't. Damn. _Why the hell am I so weak? And how the hell can I speak Ancient? _He remembered vaguely some of the images, plans, and everything else but it was all out of focus. He figured that it would all make sense in time although he hoped that it would not be too late. That would be damn inconvenient. He knew that the transfer also unlocked something in him and that actually bothered him most of all. Like a damn engineered human being. Hell, I am not Kirk as Rodney often liked to tease. I am Khan Noonian Singh, some freak. He knew that he worried most about letting someone else down, like a 10,000 year old ancestor. He sighed and tried to just let the headache subside but it didn't. At least it was tolerable. He knew the seizures weren't completely over. He understood through the transfer that it could take up to a week or two. _How the hell do I know that? _He closed his eyes. He needed help right now and he did not really know who to trust except Teyla. Of course he trusted Weir, Rodney, Ronon and Lorne. But, she could handle his weakness and vulnerability without viewing him any differently. Or out of all of them he could handle having her see him this weak. It was embarrassing enough, but for the next few days he would have to just swallow his pride. He figured the seizures were just his brain dealing with all the freaking information and getting it organized. Hell, who knows. He heard the door slide open and smiled though his eyes remained closed.

"Hey Teyla," he said quietly.

She smiled at him as she sat next to his bed. "How did you know it was me?"

He opened one eye. _Yeah, how did I know? _"I just guessed."

"Are you hungry?" She said offering him a cup of something to drink.

He reached out to grab it but nearly dropped it. She caught it before it actually dropped.

"Umm. I am sorry, Teyla." he said embarrassed. "My hands aren't working too well. Feels like I worked out for 12 damn hours with you and Ronon at the same time."

"It's okay, John. I cannot even imagine what you went through." She held the cup up to his lips and he drank the warm tea.

"Yeah. That was not very pleasant, Teyla. I thought my damn brains were being ripped out of my head. Then, well, then the Wraith." He got quiet then looked down.

"I know how difficult it can be to have them in your head, so to speak."

He looked up with a grin. Yes. She did know how that felt. He took a small sandwich in a shaking hand and took a bite. He really wasn't hungry, but finished it to please her.

He shook his head when she offered him another. "I am not really hungry, Teyla. I just feel like I need to wash up." He looked at her and she saw his anger at this vulnerability.

"Can you get up?" She asked as she placed the food on a nearby table.

"No. I don't think so."

"Let me help you John. You may gain strength after washing up."

Damn he hated asking for help, but he was no fool. If he tried by himself, he knew he would end up on the floor then Beckett and the whole damn entourage of medical personnel would be in here. He would have to listen to a lecture all over again. He did not want any of his attendants to attend him, hell he did not know them and he wasn't about to show his weakness to them. He grinned at Teyla. "Okay Teyla, but I am _not_ getting naked for you, and whatever you see stays here between us."

"Agreed," she said rolling her eyes at his joke...not that she hadn't thought about John Sheppard naked. "Unless of course it is a medical issue."

"What...oh yeah, okay."

She lifted the heavy blankets away from him. He had on soft loose black pants, but no shirt. She held his arm as he stood shakily.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes," he said quietly as he walked toward the adjoining room where there was a wash room. It seemed like a mile, but he made it. He sat on a cushioned bench as Teyla filled a basin with warm water. She handed him the washcloth. "I will have them change your linens."

He nodded but said nothing. He heard her giving instructions to some attendants she had summoned. He became annoyed as he struggled to wash his face then got angry when he dropped the cloth.

Teyla turned when she heard him curse in frustration. She left the attendants to finish their work then went into the other room with Sheppard and closed the door behind her. Without saying a word, she bent down and grabbed the cloth from the floor. She dipped it in the basin and wrung it out slowly. She knelt next to him and brushed the cloth across his right cheek, then his forehead and then his left cheek. He said nothing but closed his eyes. He opened them and smiled at her grateful. She dipped the cloth in the basin again then washed his neck and then his back. She then washed his arms and chest. She looked at him and he was staring at her. She blushed and hoped that he could not see it. She reached for his hands and was going to wipe them when she noticed the small cuts. She realized that he had grasped the gravel so tightly in pain after he had collapsed during the transfer that the small stones had cut into his hand. She felt him pull away, his face unreadable.

"I am good, Teyla. Thanks. Please help me get back?"

"Of course John. Do you feel better?"

He leaned on her but actually did feel better. "Yeah, actually I do. Still have a headache, but it really is not so bad. I mean McKay alone has given me worse."

She laughed. "Yes, I see what you mean." He sat in one of the chairs near the bed as she handed him a soft dark green shirt she had gotten out of the armoire. He slipped it on and exhaled. "Yeah, I actually feel pretty good. I mean I don't feel as weak and I could finish that sandwich if you'll join me."

She sat done in the chair next to him and set it on the table next to him. He reached over and took the sandwich in his hand.

"Thanks for your help, Teyla."

She looked into his eyes. They were hazel, piercing and beautiful with that green shirt.

"It was my honor, John. Thank you for trusting me."

He nodded. There was silence, but not uncomfortable.

He heard a soft chime and thought for the door to open. Beckett walked in. Speak of the devil.

"Ah I see you are feeling better, colonel."

"Salvire Carson," Sheppard said cheerfully, "How are you doing?" _Salvire? Where the hell did that come from? _

Beckett looked taken aback by the question. "Whu...well yes, thank you, colonel, I am doing fine. How are you?"

"Would be even better if this damn needle was out of my arm."

Beckett went up to him. "Has he gotten around on his own?"

Sheppard looked at Teyla, eyes pleading.

She did not hesitate. "He washed up and changed. I did have the attendants replace the linens on his bed and his appetite has returned. He ate the sandwich I brought him for lunch." She did not exactly lie.

Beckett looked at her suspiciously then seemed satisfied. "Alright, colonel, let me get that out of yea."

Thanks, Teyla, Sheppard thought. She looked up at him surprised. _Did she hear what he had thought? _

"There you go. You will stay in here and visitors will be limited. Teyla may remain to assist you if she wants, although I have to say that Samsus and his team are up in arms right now. I told them that medically it was for the best."

"Thanks, Carson." He finished drinking then remembered something. "Oh, hey, Carson. I forgot to tell you that you know it is likely that I might have seizures again, for the next day or two. I don't know why, but I do know that it is just a side effect. No harm."

"How convenient for you to forget," Carson said, displeased.

Sheppard looked up at him with feigned hurt. He did have a reputation after all. "I really did not mean to. But just trust me."

"Well given that, then I want at least one person here at all times until it passes. I actually will put a wee monitor on you. It will let me know what is happening. I don't know why I am trusting you, but against my better judgment I am thinking that you know more about what is going on than I do."

Sheppard did not protest. He knew that he was getting away with more than he would have in Atlantis. "Hey Doc. I just want Teyla, you, and Sam as my baby-sitters. I mean I don't mind the other team members if Rodney, Ronon or Elizabeth can be pulled from their work. Is that okay, I mean, not too much trouble?"

"That is fine with me, John," Teyla said. She looked up at the doctor.

"Aye. I understand, colonel. Barring anything else. I will have Samsus come in a few hours so Teyla can rest. I will follow after that."

Sheppard nodded. He hated being babysat. There was at least a comfy couch nearby.

"Alright. but if it is okay, I am going to send the rest of your team, Dr. Weir, and Saphides in to see you."

"Yeah, sure. Let me say good afternoon to the kids."

Beckett shook his head as he smiled. Sheppard was definitely feeling better. He did not like that the seizures would not be over, but really what could he do except monitor? If they got worse then he would hook the colonel up with IV and anything else he could think of, king or no king.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"There is rumor that the Heir of Evander has returned."

The blonde man turned his steely blue eyes to his companion. "Where did you hear this?"

"There is talk amongst the villagers who have traded with the Ilarians." The companion said. "This could affect our plans for an invasion. We may be too late already."

"It is not confirmed. Even if it is, then it may not be too late." The man looked across at his army practicing. "No one will take what is rightfully mine. We will just have to move ahead of schedule."

"They may not be ready."

"They will have to be. The Iliarians already have advanced weaponry, but we have the element of surprise thanks to their arrogance and we outnumber them 100 to 1."

_Thanks to the slaves_, the companion thought bitterly, but he only said, "We should be able to have all our preparations complete in 4 months."

The man looked at him coldly. "No, Eras. We have only two at the most. See to it."

"Yes, lord." Arrogant bastard would be the death of them.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

O'Neill looked at the transmission sent directly by Weir and bypassing the SGC. "You have got to be kidding me," He whispered to himself. "Wow, kid. You really outdid yourself," he said to himself.

He sat thoughtfully for a moment then hailed the commander of the Daedalus. "Hey, Steven, are your preparations about done? We need to get underway. Add me to the passenger list. I'll explain it to you on the way over."

"Boy, Daniel is going to love this," he said, picking up the phone. "Hey, Daniel. Sit down. I have some interesting news for you."

"Damn, wonder if I still have my mess dress."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The perfect episode would involve having Sheppard and O'Neill in a mess dress. Very fancy uniform if you don't know what it is and I bet they would both be drop dead gorgeous.

Next chapter will involve some of the other team's POV as well as some of the Guardians' and Sam's and Sophistides' POVs. After the coronation, cause you know Sheppard has to go through with it, some adventure, a bit of whump, a battle all because of an evil jealous cousin. That is just a bit further down the road if I can figure out how to write it.

Oh, please forgive the bits of Latin and totally created Ancient for Latin like Salvire from the Latin Salve. Just hard to convey that he is talking in something other than English sometimes.


	8. Chapter 8

This was to include the coronation ceremony, as Sheppard continues down the path of kingship, but felt like needed to add some POV from folks and little conflict with Sheppard still trying to make sense of it and maybe get out of it if he can. It got too long so next chapter we find Sheppard does not get out of it. He knows duty after all. Thanks for your reviews! Thanks to my beta Comanche-Antigo!

Chapter 8 Preparation

"Theosticles! Are you kidding me!?" Rodney exclaimed with a full mouth. He was Sheppard's dinner partner that night. "That is really cool. Do you remember much of anything else?"

"Other than speaking Ancient and some Wraith not really. Just pictures right now, but out of focus."

Rodney was looking at him wide-eyed. "You can speak Wraith?"

"Well, I don't know. I feel like I could, but it is on the tip of my tongue. I hate that feeling."

"Yeah, me too," Rodney replied. "Hey, so when is the coronation thingy?"

"Oh hell. I don't know. I don't think we need to have one," Sheppard said with a sigh. Everything was moving so fast but the information in his head was moving too slow. He knew he had to go through with it, that was part of the deal wasn't it? He just frankly felt embarrassed by the whole thing, and secretly worried that he would no longer have his solitude. Atlantis still offered him those moments, but he wasn't ruler of Atlantis.

McKay looked at him opened mouth. Then he looked at him angrily. "You can't just shirk your responsibility to these people...to all of us. "

Sheppard looked at him surprised as the scientist continued. "You are the king, colonel, despite what you want to believe and despite the fact that you may not want to be one. Whether you get crowned or not, does not change anything except that these people have waited 10,000 years for you."

Sheppard did not say anything but looked down. He should protest and be angry. It was his life, wasn't it? He knew McKay was right, so he said nothing. But was he really right? To him acquiring the information and leading a system of planets was quite different and did not necessarily have to coincide. But these people had waited for the heir, and made everything ready for just an event. It was not like they had to. The Wraith had not even been here. They had done this for the galaxy and to them both the information and the king did go together. Evander must have been special if they had wanted to meet his heir. People had a thing for long lost heirs and kings and things of that nature, but Sheppard was never one to be impressed by nobility. And he did not like all the attention especially since it was not related to anything he had done but rather to someone he was related to.

McKay stared at him and knew that his words perhaps had stung Sheppard. "I'm...I'm sorry, John. I did not mean..."

"No, Rodney. You're right. Really you are. I just- I'm just a grunt and all of this," he said, " Well hell, I felt okay on a base in the middle of the Antarctic as long as I could fly. Here people serving me, doing whatever the hell I want them to do..."

McKay nodded in understanding. He knew how to read between the lines. Like himself, Sheppard was really a loner at heart, but he had come to build a family on Atlantis and now that could change too.

"Colonel, you belong in this role. Really. I don't know why, but it just makes sense. I mean, it really did not even surprise me…despite my disbelief initially. Besides, from what I understand you can fly whatever the hell you want here whenever you want."

Sheppard grinned. "Yeah there is that." The Air Force of these planets was actually his. Heck even the president of the United States could not claim that.

"And, it is good for a person like me to have an inside with the king of a world that has the most advanced technology that we have yet encountered. I mean at least no bows and arrows or natives chasing us while we try to explore."

"Yeah, that too," He looked up at McKay. "I just thought…well maybe you would be pissed…even jealous." Sheppard had worried what his friends would think of him, how this would all change.

McKay did not look at him as he grabbed the dessert on Sheppard's plate. "Well…_I am_ kind of jealous. I mean heck Sheppard you get all kinds of stuff…cool stuff handed to you and without even trying, you charm the pants off of everybody. But …" McKay added quietly, "You never really get anything for free. There always seems to be a catch…it just seems, well, like I said. You belong here. You won't go soft so let them pamper you a bit when you aren't fighting Wraith and Genii or any other crazy thing in this galaxy bent on killing us. But, would you please send some of those attendants of yours my way to make me a bath or something?"

Sheppard laughed. "I'll do my best Rodney."

Rodney looked at Sheppard then away again, but Sheppard knew the look well.

"What?" Sheppard asked.

"Well...you know this can change everything." _Great minds think alike_, Sheppard thought.

Sheppard sighed. "Maybe, Rodney. I mean I can't stay here and fight the Wraith. Like you said I will have to go off world. Just not sure what that does to my AF commission, or how much they would even know. It just seems kind of complicated right now."

McKay did not look convinced but he knew that the team and Atlantis meant everything to Sheppard. McKay set his worry aside for now. Sheppard had tried to teach him that, but he was not sure if he learned that lesson well. "Sorry I ate all your dessert."

Sheppard grinned. "It's okay, Rodney. There are other plusses to being a king, like dessert when you want it."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Weir had asked him if he had invited O'Neill to the ceremony as the SGC and earth representative. He was good with that and Col Caldwell of course was not to be left out. He respected them both for different reasons. However, there were no others from earth or Atlantis other than Weir and Sheppard's team as well as Zelenka who had been sworn to secrecy. It was agreed to keep the number of scientists to a bare minimum for now. It was too much of a risk to have too many people know what was going on. Weir hated the deception, but until this played out, she wanted as few people to know as possible until they sorted out the implications. She had only given O'Neill the full story, but had him think about keeping as much of it to himself for now. He had agreed. Despite this he was still shocked to see General O'Neill step through the gate and he wasn't even in trouble, or at least he thought not. It had been just over two weeks or was it three since the transfer.

"Sir, it is great to see you!"

O'Neill shook his hand and grinned. "Well you know, not everyday some common flyboy gets to be king." Sheppard stared through the general and said nothing as a tingling sensation ran through his hand and up to his brain. He saw a picture flash in his mind and then a name. _Capys._

Sheppard looked around uncomfortably then said quietly "Yeah, well I always thought it was a coincidence that I just happened to be your escort at McMurdo and just happened to be able to light up that chair."

O'Neill nodded then leaned in to whisper, "That had crossed my mind too, Sheppard, but maybe we should think about that some more later. I want to see as much of your kingdom as possible." He grinned knowing his teasing was making the pilot uncomfortable.

Sheppard smiled and turned to Colonel Caldwell. "It is good to see you again, sir."

"Thank you colonel. Likewise. Looks like a little R & R is in order."

"Yes, sir," He turned to O'Neill again. "I hope Elizabeth told you to bring your fishing pole. Lots of good stuff, just down that way a few clicks."

O'Neill followed the colonel's gaze across a green rolling hill. He caught the coast. Sweet. "You have a boat, Sheppard?"

"Actually, I am not sure, but they have to have something." He turned on his heels. "Guess we should head back so you all can rest a little while, explore or do whatever beforehand. This city loves to have state dinners." he said with a mischievious look toward O'Neill. Then innocently, "The food is good though."

"Well after Daedalus cuisine, I am ready for anything," O'Neill quipped. Caldwell smiled but did not take the bait. He was too busy looking at the white horses in front of him amazed that all their eyes were blue. He could not, however, take his eyes off the black beast staring at him.

Sheppard did not say anything then grinned. "We brought a coach to haul us back or if you would prefer you can ride one of the horses."

Caldwell and O'Neill looked at each other with a smile. "No way we are riding in coaches Sheppard," O'Neill said challengingly.

"I thought you might say that. I told that to Saphides, but he insisted that protocol be followed." Sheppard looked at a gentleman holding the black horse and nodded. The gentleman turned and gave instructions to two others." The coach was taken away and two white horses were presented to the colonel and general.

"Could get a ride around the grounds before dinner," Sheppard said looking down at them from atop Zorthos.

"Sounds good, colonel. I could use some peace and quiet. All this pomp and circumstance drives me crazy," O'Neill said as he easily mounted.

"I know what you mean, sir. Just wait until tonight."

O'Neill looked at the black horse more closely. "Are you sure that thing you are on won't eat us?"

"No, sir," Sheppard said moving away from them.

O'Neill looked at Caldwell. "Do you think that was a no, he won't eat us or a no, I don't know?"

Caldwell was wondering the same thing. "Not sure, but let's give it a wide berth. That thing is huge."

The three walked off separately from the coach and small entourage. O'Neill looked back and saw two intimidating looking men riding discretely behind them. "You have your own secret service, Sheppard," he said to the lieutenant colonel.

"Oh, sir. Don't even go there." Sheppard said looking back at the two men annoyed. Sheppard was a military officer who had fought the Wraith, Genii, Taliban and countless others. He did not need a bodyguard but the four Guardians insisted. There would have been at least 10 following him everywhere he went. He talked them down to only two and drew the line in the sand there. They acquiesced to his stubbornness. _Easier to escape two._ As many times as he had escaped Carson, he figured two guards would be easy. He turned back to take a look at them and noticed Caldwell actually looking relaxed. He had no clue the colonel could ride.

Caldwell could not figure Sheppard out. He was the same man, but more subdued. What the hell happened here? Sheppard had not even made any of his smart ass comments yet. He did not have all the details yet except that Sheppard was related to some Ancient king and that this was now his own kingdom. Caldwell did not think much of birthrights and inheritances. He was surprised Sheppard had accepted this, but then thought perhaps he had not. The grounds were beautiful. This would be like a vacation, Caldwell thought. He could deal with the pomp and circumstance, but he also needed a break. When O'Neill said that he would remain weeks beyond the coronation for some leave time Caldwell had asked to do the same.

O'Neill was talking to Sheppard ahead of them as Caldwell continued to look at his surroundings. He saw the castle or whatever they wanted to call it. It was white or off white and very big. It appeared to have some of the same architecture of Atlantis, as far as tall spires went but more stone and carved in nature. There was no bridge or moat he thought bemused, but the pass up to the castle was narrow. It was a good defensible location. As they moved up the hill he looked over his shoulder and could see the ocean that Sheppard had mentioned. He shook his head. What the heck was the rank structure now? Sheppard was still a commissioned officer but he was now the head of state of half of this solar system or at least would be shortly. They arrived at the stables. Caldwell dismounted feeling stiff. It had been too long since he had ridden or taken leave for that matter. He heard Sheppard and O'Neill laughing at something one of the groomsmen told Sheppard. He watched the man bow deeply, then walk away. "What was that about?" Caldwell said with an easy smile. Yes this place could rub off on you rather quickly.

Sheppard was still chuckling. "Rodney almost got eaten by one of these horses. Guess he had kept dessert in his pocket and a couple of the loose equinari chased him through the garden to get it. He fell in some…well future compost."

Caldwell shook his head. Some things never changed, no matter what part of the galaxy you were in. Poor McKay, he would be harassed by those two tonight. Sheppard met a man named Therus at the entrance then excused himself. "Therus will take you to your quarters General O'Neill and Colonel Caldwell. Feel free to roam about, sleep, eat, harass Rodney if you see him. I will see you at dinner. Have a meeting." _Welcome to my world of meetings_, O'Neill thought.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sauriko, Shalen, Saphides, and Sarik were waiting for him in the council chambers. They stood as he entered. As a lieutenant colonel, Sheppard was use to lower ranking military members standing when he entered a room, exited, or come to attention when he passed by them. He did the same for his superiors. It was customary protocol. Although he was laid back, he also understood that customs and courtesies were necessary to maintain order. It was just weird for men 25 years older than him to stand for him and bow. On the one hand, he understood that was how things were done here, to maintain order, but on the other, he did not feel he had earned that right based on just blood alone.

"Hello, your majesty," Saphides said. "I hope your guests are settled."

"Oh yeah. General O'Neill is ready to go fishing. How are you all doing?"

They looked at each other quizzically. This man seemed concerned frequently of their welfare or perhaps this was just an Earth custom. They had learned from him at these meetings some of the customs of his people as they in turn taught him of theirs. Earth provided a rich and diverse culture. Apparently, if the King had been raised in another area of his birth-world, he may have been speaking a different language and have had quite different customs. They had learned a great deal from him and had great laughs with some of the stories he told them. Yes, having the King's people here had opened their eyes. Evander had been wise in his purpose. This blending of two worlds would indeed make the heir powerful. After a moment, Sarik answered, "We are fine, sire. We are very excited as are all of your people."

Sheppard nodded distractedly. "You know, I was thinking. Technically speaking, if Ilian was the sister of your respective grandfathers, then that would make you my cousins at least technically speaking. But really, it seems like you are my uncles. Damn that is confusing."

They looked at him with a smile. They understood this uncle and cousin concept. Family composition had been one of the topics they had discussed. "Yes, sire, it is confusing," Sarik said softly. "We would be pleased if you considered us uncles as it is our hope to mentor you and assist you in any way that we can."

Sheppard looked at each of them with a grin. "Well, that's good. I tend to get in a lot of trouble."

They chuckled. Yes, they were very pleased. It was easy to like him.

"So what is the topic for today?" Sheppard said leaning back in his chair with his arms behind his head.

"We thought we should discuss your coronation. It is only two days away," Shalen answered in his deep voice.

He was the most intimidating of them all if really any of them could be called that. Shalen was fierce looking particularly in the eyes and his voice was very authoritative. Sarik was the most noble looking and acting of them all. He had a full set of hair unlike the others who were of various degrees of thinning, and he appeared the youngest or maybe just aged best. His voice was strong but diplomacy seemed to come easy to him. Sauriko was a bit on the edgy side, although affable. He was the quietest of them all. He just seemed ready to spring into action. Sheppard knew Saphides best. He was most like the uncle that might have taken you fishing or give you sweets behind your mother's back. They were all effective leaders in their own right. Sheppard had observed that. They worked well as a team, but they definitely had different personalities. Maybe they used Shalen today to reinforce that he could not avoid the topic any longer.

"Okay. What do we need to talk about? Just about an hour until this fancy meal we have planned for the General."

The meal was very good. Not quite a state dinner O'Neill thought. Sheppard must have exaggerated just to scare him with the prospect of formality. But the food was very good as promised, and he and Sheppard had duly enjoyed harassing McKay about the horse incident. That actually had been quite refreshing. To be fair, McKay had taken it in stride and gave back as good as he could get. It seems that Sheppard and his team had really loosened up the guy, but maybe too much as the man just talked all the time. O'Neill watched Sheppard and his team. They had sat all around him during the meal. They would not overwhelm Sheppard with questions or smother him with concern, but they had his back and were there if he needed them. _Good choice of wingmen there, Shep. _The Guardians were an impressive and distinguished looking bunch. Sheppard would not lack for support. After a while, Sheppard excused himself and O'Neill noticed that others followed suit shortly after. Soon it was just the Atlantis team and himself left. "Well folks," he said standing up. "I have a fishing trip planned for tomorrow, so I will see you later." He left them talking and headed for the huge comfy bed that awaited him. Yup, he could get use to this place.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Dr. Weir, have you seen his highness?" Saphides was looking at her worried,"We needed to review the final preparations for the coronation ceremony."

Weir smiled. "He was with General O'Neill. I think they were going to the stables or maybe it was fishing on the coast."

"Oh, yes. I mean oh, no. That means he won't be back for a while. I needed to get his final wishes for the coronation feast and ball."

Caldwell raised an eyebrow and looked at Weir amused. She made eye contact with him and her grinned spread wider. "It's okay Saphides. I can help you with that. Colonel Sheppard wanted me to help you with those matters however I could and told me that he trusted our judgment."

"I bet he did," muttered Caldwell for which he received a kick from Weir.

Saphides seemed appeased. "Thank you, Elizabeth. Colonel Caldwell, would you like to join us for lunch as we discuss the final preparations?"

Caldwell stood. "Thank you Guardian. Actually, I think I am going to my quarters for a change of clothes then a run. I would love to look around." There was no way in hell that he would be sticking around for that conversation.

"Yes of course, colonel. We will see you at dinner."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"That is an impressive horse." O'Neill said looking up at Zorthos as he was being saddled. Damn he was big. "You clear to go out on a small day trip? Dr. Beckett seemed to be eyeing you suspiciously."

O'Neill kept his distance as the beast eyed him curiously. He looked at his own horse. Beautiful in it's own right, but not monstrous like that one. The black horse moved over to Sheppard and snorted as he bumped him in the chest. The black head lifted so Sheppard could scratch it but the black monster kept a sapphire eye on O'Neill the whole time.

"Oh,yeah. He always does that. He cleared me a few days ago. I finally wore him down. Actually told him if he kept me in my quarters any longer I was going to have him thrown in a dungeon, if I could find one. Boat is waiting for us," he added in eager anticipation as he mounted Zorthos.

O'Neill sighed as he mounted. "Docs, you love them and hate them."

Sheppard grinned knowingly. "Yeah. Poor Carson though. We throw some interesting stuff at him." He pulled Zorthos around and they headed out the stable.

O'Neill had to admit, the place was beautiful. They talked about earth for a while. No major news that was different from the last time. Gou'ald were mostly tamed but you could not trust the damn things. Global warming, OEF/OIF. Sheppard did not engage in that conversation very much. O'Neil had read the reports, knew why he did not want to talk, and knew that reports only had so much information, like what was actually reported. Sometimes you just keep to yourself. O'Neill knew that as well. Funny how the goings on of movie stars and heiresses were irrelevant when you were fighting for your life and everyone else's on an almost daily basis.

"Wanna race?" Sheppard said breaking him from his thoughts. Before he could answer, Sheppard had loosened the reins on a very impatient black horse, who took off like he had been shocked.

"Kids," O'Neill muttered as he urged his horse on.

He finally caught up to him at a pier about a mile down the way. Zorthos was drinking from Sheppard's canteen. A groom was standing nearby and was shaking his head as he led the horse away to the shade once the had his fill. Another groom took O'Neill's mount.

"Well your horse kicked my horse's ass." O'Neil grumbled. Sheppard frowned slightly. "Sorry sir. He just does not get much chance to run. No one else can ride him so he gets impatient."

"I did not know you like to fish," O'Neill said as they walked toward a small boat tied off from the pier.

"Well, it is one of the more quiet things I do enjoy. Used to go out with my grandfather."

"Well I am here for six weeks so I think I could catch a lot of fish in that time. Good to be back in the field again, even for vacation. Don't ever let them promote you to general Sheppard. Never."

Sheppard nodded. Having O'Neill here was comforting. He knew that, although they were different, they were kindred spirits of sorts. They had seen many of the same things.

O'Neill watched Sheppard out of the corner of his eye. He did not seem worried or even ruffled by what was going on. He knew that all this had to be bothering him to some degree. Hell, the pilot was the most powerful person he knew. President of the United States was president but this Air Force lieutenant colonel was king of half a freaking solar system. Sheppard turned and looked at him strangely. He changed tactics. "You seem to be taking all this okay, Sheppard." That is it, go straight for the jugular. _Smooth Jack_.

Sheppard said nothing as he steered the boat out a way. His face was the same cocky laid back innocent looking pilot. Damn, how the hell did he do that? "Well, sir, panicking right now would not be of much help."

"Well, I had the Ancient stuff in my head once. Drove me nuts. I could not understand it and no one could understand me...well Jackson a little."

Sheppard said nothing.

O'Neill squinted his eye suspiciously. "You understand it all, don't you?"

Sheppard met his eyes and nodded. "I don't remember it all, but what I do, yes sir, I understand it. Sophistides explained that it was meant only for me. Anyway. I...well really sir, I don't know what to say about it. Honestly I am not sure what I think of the whole thing, but I know that the key to defeating the Wraith is up here." he finished pointing to his head.

"Must have been one helluva headache," O'Neill said from experience.

Sheppard nodded. "You are not kidding general. Worst thing I have ever experienced."

That was saying a lot O'Neill thought. The colonel had been through some rough times not just in Afghanistan but mostly here. "That is saying a lot coming from you, Sheppard."

Sheppard raised an eyebrow but said nothing. He didn't have to. O'Neill understood.

They sat in silence after that for nearly an hour. O'Neill knew when to stop pushing and he was glad that Sheppard knew that fishing was for well fishing and relaxing but not socializing. The silence was comfortable. They stayed another two hours, the silence broken only by the excitement when catching several fish. Sheppard looked at O'Neill as he unhooked one. "We could have these to eat tonight."

"I hope they are good eating."

"Lear says the best."

"Why don't we then? It will be fun bragging about how we brought dinner home tonight."

"Well I guess we better get back. Sam will be upset if I am late for some meeting with a tailor, something about keeping everyone waiting."

"Must be tough having a personal valet."

"You have no idea, sir. It's killing me, but I like talking to the man."

They said nothing on the way back until they neared the palace stable. "You know," Sheppard said hopefully, "I just hope that Elizabeth took care of the arrangements for the damn coronation with Saphides. I really did not want to talk about menus and music and all that kind of crap. It's still a day away but people are running around like chickens."

O'Neill laughed. He understood. This might be the toughest assignment for Sheppard yet


	9. Chapter 9

Finally the coronation. Hope this works and is not too corny especially the song part (just imagine a cool hymn type music). Just wanted to find a way to show why these people felt such an immediate connection to Sheppard as they strongly remember the sacrifices made by his ancestors. Also imagine the whole coronation being said in an Ancient/Latin variant. No way I was going to tackle that one.

Chapter 9 Coronation

"I will NOT have people bowing to their knees with their heads to the floor then pledging their allegiance and lives to me!" Sheppard said angrily to the two men. He already had this discussion with Saphides, but now Sophistides and Samsus were on him about tradition and an unbroken ceremony for all kings and queens even before Evander. He looked at them suspiciously. Why had he not figured it out before? Of course they were brothers. That had not told him this, but they were always one step ahead of him. He brought his wandering mind back to focus. The coronation was in the morning and he just could not suffer the fact that he was going to go through a ceremony that would out do the crowning of any king on Earth.

Sam and Yoda stared at him but said nothing so he took that as a sign to continue ranting. "I will not do it. I will not be treated like I am somebody to be held above the others. It is different to be a leader. We salute, we show proper respect, and maybe we call them sire or your royal highness but we DON'T have people on their knees devoting themselves to me!!" He sat in the chair. They had been discussing this for over 10 minutes, with him basically ranting and them just listening. Yoda had not even tried to get in his brain. They still had their daily sessions, but they had not talked about being King or the ceremony until now. But the old man had gotten to know him better than anyone else. He sighed tiredly. "Besides, I am not anyone special. I'm…I'm just a pilot." He had said his peace.

There was silence for a moment then Sophistides was upon him. The force of his voice surprised Sheppard. "You are not special? You are not special? Yet you want to be treated special! You want YOUR people to change a tradition that has lasted generations even before your ancestor Evander and has not been instituted since then. They have waited to do this for generations, and you will just sweep it away because you do not want to." Sheppard stubbornly looked away from him like a petulant child but the old man continued. "YOUR people have waited for Evander's heir. It cannot be helped that it is you. But it is. You have your information, and gifts that you do not even know of yet. In time they will help you defeat the Wraith. But these people, and not just these Guardians, have kept a covenant made thousands of years ago and now you want to dishonor them by changing a sacred tradition! I did not figure you one to forgo your duty.

Sheppard looked at him angrily. "I don't forgo anything," he growled in measured staccato tone.

Yoda sat down in a nearby chair and Sam on the other side of him. "You could have fooled me."

Sheppard said nothing for a while. "The Wraith make you bow to your knees," he finally whispered.

Sam looked anxiously as Sophistides who sighed in understanding. The old man leaned in to Sheppard. and said gently, "You are not Wraith sire. You are a King and the best hope for their defeat. You ARE special. Your people will kneel before you as they pledge allegiance not just to you but to each other and the countless humans in this galaxy that suffer under the hands of the Enemy. Now that you are here, you can begin to put in place plans and use technology that has been mostly unavailable. We are all ready to help you do this."

Sam smiled at Sheppard and said quietly but earnestly, "They pledge their lives to you, because you too will pledge your life to them. You will kneel before them first. They may serve you sire, but you will be their servant. The coronation is not a way to exalt you above others but to humble yourself to them. As King there are many rewards, but many responsibilities. We will help you fight, but we will also help you to rest, recuperate so that you will be ready to fight again. The King suffers always above all others." _And I know you are accustomed to suffering_, Sophistides told him silently.

Sheppard looked at the old man angrily, then sighed finally in resignation. He would not destroy tradition. He felt trapped, but in a way his duty became clear to him. He could take what he gained and just run and never come back. He could also just give all these people a big slap in the face and ignore their ways, or he could accept the gift they were giving him and do what was right. He may not like it, or feel comfortable about it. The whole thing was sort of embarrassing, but he also knew the right path. "Okay. You win. I understand," he conceded, "Can I go to bed, now? Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

Sophistides nodded and stood up to leave as Sam was going to prepare Sheppard's bed.

"Sam, just leave it tonight. Tonight I am just John Sheppard and I ready my own bed…and thank you."

He bowed. "Yes, sire. I will see you in the morning." Sheppard reached his mind out to Sophistides, a skill he had been more purposefully practicing. _And thank you too_. He felt the old man smile in his mind. _You are welcome, sire. I would have been concerned if you had readily accepted all of this. Now go to sleep_."

Sheppard watched the brothers leave. Then he just went to bed. There was always a choice, no matter how dire. He realized then, that his whole reason for being was to be here in this galaxy doing what he had done, was doing and would do beginning tomorrow. He closed his eyes and started to drift off. _Sleep, child_. He heard not for the first time. But hearing things did not bother him anymore. He had a feeling of who it was. The same one who had come to his dreams weeks before.

Maybe it would not be so bad after all. He knew he was fighting it, but he just could not figure out why. This place was comfortable. It's people familiar, and, within the castle walls, the city sang to him just like Atlantis. _Full throttle John. No looking back. Do it well or don't do it at all_.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Teyla could feel the electricity in the air as throngs of people flooded the streets in anticipation of the coronation.

She looked at Sheppard as he stared out the window. He turned and grinned at her. She saw that he was not afraid, not worried. Was he actually content? Had he accepted this?

He looked at her smiled. "You look great, Teyla." She had on a long cream dress that hugged her body but flowed freely.

"Thank you, John. How are you doing?" She knew what the answer would be.

"Oh, I'm good. The coronation is more for them than for me," he said looking out the window. She could not gauge his emotion right now.

Of this he was right. There was no denying that he was the heir that they sought. This was to please the masses. It was also to solidify the relationship between him and his people and really between this galaxy and the one he came from.

"I heard that there are representatives from each of your worlds. They had to draw lottery numbers to be able to attend," she said excitedly.

He nodded his head absently. He actually woke up rand eally did feel okay about this. After his discussion with Sam and Sophistides, he realized there really was no honorable way out. He literally just did not want all this attention. However, although this was not what he imagined, not what he wanted, he had made a decision and he would be happy about it. He made a point to not question those after they were made.

He heard a chime at the door. Sam entered. "It is time, Your Royal Highness." _Full throttle._

He wished he could do away with that part.

He wore simple black pants, boots and a white tunic. This was the simplest he had ever looked since being here. They proceeded to the temple. What God did these people believe in? What an odd time to think of it. He believed in God, was raised Catholic or at least went to Church with his mother, so that was part of him even though he did not practice here in Pegasus and talk to anyone about it. He shook his head. _Jeez…Why the hell am I thinking of this now_? He was aware of throngs and throngs of people. This was certainly going to be an intimate affair. Sheppard remembered what Sophistides and Sam had said. He would be humbled before them.

He was vaguely aware of music of some sort. They walked up to the dais in the courtyard about 50 feet away from the statue. Why had he not noticed that before? It was large. There were hundreds of people in the courtyard and tons more watching outside of the walls. Did he miss the memo on this? He let out a soft snort as he smiled. Yeah, he ignored the memo on this.

He and Sophistides walked up the steps of the dais behind the four Guardians. Wow Yoda looked impressive in all of his garb.

_Thank you,_ came the reply, and Sheppard smiled. Damn him. He saw the small urn. Son of a bitch! He forgot about that memo as well. He was going to get branded not just once but four times to complete the symbol signifying his bond to them. How barbaric was that? He protested slightly as they discussed it but Saphides did not budge. Each of the Guardians carried a brand of their loyalty to the heir and their protection of his throne, but he would bare the mark of the protection for all. Sheppard had pushed it to the back of his mind to think about later...like now.

Teyla watched in amazement as Sheppard walked up the steps to where he would be crowned. She could not believe that her friend was the legend that her grandfather had spoken of. She thought of how appropriate his name was. Guardian of sheep.

Ronon had not been unsettled by this whole process. Although he knew Sheppard would struggle with such a role, Ronon felt that the man was made for such a thing. Sheppard was already a great warrior, but Ronon knew that in the last few weeks, Sheppard had become a greater warrior and wherever Sheppard decided to do battle, he would follow, whether here or Atlantis.

Weir looked over at Rodney who appeared fascinated and fearful all at the same time. He was the only one that she knew that could really pull off that look. She had not talked to John much about what had happened. She had let his team provide primary support. She knew that he was struggling or at least had struggled some. Her heart was in her throat as she saw Sheppard walk up the dais. The music was beautiful, and everyone was dressed in their finest. She wanted to laugh as she had seen Sheppard make his way to the dais. That untamable hair stuck out above the others since he was so much taller. She would soon find out how that hair would look crowned. The music stopped suddenly and Saphides began in solemn voice a welcome and introduction. First, the people would see Evander's line through the generations ending with the wild haired Air Force pilot.

Sheppard sat as his lineage was read in the ancient language. This was going to take forever. Approximately 500 names! A half hour later, when the names had been read, Sarik sang in tenor voice _Ilian's Tears_.

"_She watched the stars every night through her tears and broken heart. Evander had gone to save them. She would wait a lifetime, to see him again, so Ilian cried._

_She ruled and protected their people in his absence. A covenant formed between them. And she would wait, as her people would wait, for her love to return, so Ilian cried._

_Her child was gone, taken as a babe, safe in his father's arms. Through him their hope would grow, But,she would wait a lifetime to see him, so Illian cried._

_Their sacrifice through the ages, saved in the hearts of our people. Reunited in their rising they are together again. Their hope alive for our future._

_Now the heir has returned as promised. Their sacrifice not in vain. The King of the new ages will free those living in fear. Her love has returned, and out of joy she cries_."

Shalen raised his hands after the last note and slight pause. "I present unto you, your king as proven by his acts and his lineage. Do you, his people, come today to declare our homage and devotion to Evander's heir?" The crowd shouted in unison. "WE DO SHALL DECLARE!"

Caldwell felt a shiver run down his spine. That was impressive. He looked over at Weir and realized she had thought the same.

Sheppard stood and kneeled in front of Sophistides who began to sing/chant in Ancient. "_Do you Evander's son accept the devotion of your people? Will you govern them according to the laws handed down for generations and count them as your brethren? Will you devote your life to protect them, and guide them wisely as they combat the Enemy of these stars?_"

Teyla watched mesmerized as John sang/chanted back in a voice she did not know he possessed, "I do so swear to fulfill all of these and further promise if need be, to give my last breath for them."

Sophistides raised a sword above his head then placed it in Sheppard's right hand chanting again. "_With this sword, he shall vanquish his enemies and exact justice across the land,_" He then raised a small sphere as he spoke, "_And the knowledge of the Ancestors shall make him wise so that he may lead his people to victory and bring peace among the stars_ _and end the suffering of millions_," and placed in Sheppard's left.

More words and more prayers. Finally Sheppard stood. "John Sheppard, son of Evander, do you accept of your own free will The Crown Armentarii."

"I do."

Weir smiled. How appropriate. Ancient Arementarii meant of the Shepherds.

"Your royal name shall be Armentarius, and this is how your people will know you, for you are their shepherd. Receive now the mark to signify the covenant that you make with your people." A guardian took the sword and Eye as Sheppard moved to the center of the dais.

Teyla watched as the old man moved to the urn. She looked wide-eyed. Sheppard had not mentioned that they were going to brand him! Two of the Guardians removed the white tunic from Sheppard and he raised his arms facing north. Sophistides said something else then lowered the hot iron down to Sheppard's back and left shoulder. Sheppard closed his eyes, but no sound escaped his lips until he chanted, "People of Ilium, I am your humble servant." He kneeled down then lay down completely on his stomach with his face to the ground. He then raised himself and faced east and the process was repeated for the next planet Arcadia followed by Quidari, and Palladin. Each brand was part of the whole symbol.

When Sheppard stood after the last one, each of the four Guardians approached him. Shalen put a silk black tunic that fell below his waist to mid thigh on him then put a loose belt to hold it in place. She saw the dagger, which he removed from the chair weeks ago attached to the belt. Sauriko put a shimmering light silver robe over that garment. Sarik placed a large heavy darker green robe on him trimmed in brown on the edges. She could see his arms sway momentarily with the weight. Finally the Saphides handed him back the Eye and sword. He knelt once more. How she did not know. Sophistides stood behind him saying a prayer then slowly lowered a silver crown with green and brown jewels so small that they only cast a colorful refection of color as the light hit it. She realized then the colors of everything, the Eye, the stones in the dagger and in the crown all resembled the hazel color of Sheppard's eyes. There were more prayers and Sophistides was touching Sheppard with an oil of some sort. On his hands then his head. Sheppard rose easily then sat in a white thrown chair. She stared at him and realized that even though he was naturally tall, he actually looked more imposing and quite frankly, beautiful. She smiled at her own thought, but it was true. Her friend looked beautiful, if a man could be described that way. He just seemed to glow. She felt a knot in her throat as pride and hope swelled in her. She then watched as each of the Guardians took their turn to pay him homage. Saphides was first, kneeling low and placing his head briefly to the ground near Sheppard's feet. "King Armentarius, I and my line and all those whom I represent, pledge to you our devotion. If need be we will give you our last breath to you and to the cause that you determine just. We give our fealty to you and your heirs." After the guardians, many representatives from all the families pledged their loyalty to him.

Finally Sophistides came up to him and raised his hands. "The ring of the Armentarii has not been worn for thousands of years, left behind by King Evander for his heir. Your people have awaited patiently for you my lord. Wear this ring to symbolize the covenant you have made with them today. Let all who see this ring recognize that you are Armentarius, warrior king of the people of the Armentarii. Though we claim different worlds as our home, we are no longer Iliarians, Arcadians, Quidarians, or Palladins. We are Armentarii, united under you once again. May you conquer our enemies, govern wisely and be rewarded for your sacrifice. We beseech the great Protector of all to keep you safe from harm and provide courage in battle and light in darkness." He placed the ring on Sheppard's right hand and slowly backed away with his head bowed. Teyla noticed that the ring glowed slightly.

She heard music, then cheering as Sheppard rose out of the chair and made his way down the dais with the long green robe sliding behind him. There was to be a procession in the streets where he would greet his people, but the ceremony had concluded. As he passed by, he made eye contact with her and winked then did the same to Weir. He had his famous half grin. Did he not realize that he now carried so much weight on his shoulders? Of course he did, but it would not change him.

Those in the courtyard followed him back to the temple. From there preparations would be made for the ball, but for now, there would be what Sheppard had described as a parade back on his homeworld. It had been a long morning and she hoped he would have time to rest.

Three hours after the procession, they waited for Sheppard in the grand ballroom. He had gone to his chambers afterwards to rest and was not allowed by Samsus to have visitors. Teyla noted that Dr. Beckett was pleased with this. Finally Sheppard entered the ballroom. The room immediately became quiet. He wore only the black tunic with the light silver robe and a smaller and probably lighter crown of silver with the same colored small stones. Everyone in the room rose from their chairs and bowed as he passed. He smiled but said nothing as he made his way to the head of a table. The Atlantis team was seated close to him, but not close enough to talk to him. A pleasant sounding music began and they started eating. He looked alone surrounded by people.

"Well that was some ceremony," O'Neill said to no one in particular.

"No kidding," Weir said. "He looks..." Her voice trailed off. Beautiful, she wanted to say, but felt too embarrassed that the others would not understand.

"Majestic?" O'Neill offered. "He does have a certain glow about him."

She laughed. Leave it to 'O'Neill to get to the point.

"Yes, General. That is a good term."

"I bet he wants this day to be over," Ronon said.

"What, the party is just beginning?" Rodney said cheerfully. Sheppard did indeed look majestic. _I'm just a grunt._

After an hour of food that Rodney found completely heavenly, Saphides stood suddenly and addressed the crowd. Something about music and dancing and more eating and drinking.

McKay loved the eating and drinking part. He saw everyone moving to another room just off to the side. Once in there Sheppard immediately walked up to them.

They bowed as they greeted him and he looked at them oddly. "Uh, you don't have to do that."

"Yes, your majesty, we do," Weir said formally, then leaned in, "At least in public, John."

He nodded in understanding but said nothing.

There was an odd silence as everyone kept staring at him and he shifted his weight uneasily. Finally unable to take it, he said, "Uh, I know the clothes are a little weird..."

"Actually, they look quite flattering. You look very majestic is the term I think we all agreed upon," McKay chimed.

Sheppard looked at each of them and sighed. "Okay, I won't live this down, but it isn't my fault!" They laughed at his expense and the tension eased.

The atmosphere of the room changed quickly as the music became less formal. People started talking quietly and enjoying the food and drink being provided. Sheppard shed the silver robe and was left with the black silk tunic.

They talked for a while and watched McKay eat nearly everything that was brought before him. "You are going to get sick Rodney," Sheppard said with a grin.

Rodney glared at him, but he did not care. The food was just too good. He wondered if Sheppard would loan one of their chefs to come back to Atlantis and teach the cooks there.

Saphides came to Sheppard and whispered something in his ear. Teyla saw his eyes go wide. What could be so horrible? A knot formed in her stomach. She heard him hiss, "Do I have to?" Saphides whispered some words, she heard "No, but expected," but nothing else. She saw Sheppard resign himself with a curt nod. He stood and walked over to her. "Teyla," he whispered, "Can I ask you a favor?"

"Of course, John."

"Would you dance with me? Saphides said that no one will dance until I do."

She raised her eyebrows at him. "I, uhh, well yes, of course, John." If she would die for him then certainly she would dance with him. It had been a while however.

"Okay, just follow my lead. Do you know how to waltz?"

"I am not sure?"

The music started and he placed one hand on her waist and the other with her right hand. He smiled then she felt him lead her. She quickly found the steps and she felt like she was floating. She looked up at him and he was smiling. Even if it annoyed him to be the center of attention, he was enjoying himself. She could feel his soft breath on hers. She realized he danced the way he fought, the way he did everything...relaxed, focused, and without hesitation... knowing where he was going. She was aware that all eyes were on them, saw frowns from several disappointed women she supposed, but she did not care. The war with the Wraith created a life of constant tension and preparedness, she had learned to enjoy the moment of peace and bliss when it arose and this was one of them. The music stopped. Sheppard gave her a slight bow at the waist and held her hand to escort her back to the table. "My lady," he whispered. He did not notice the clapping but turned around to the crowd asking them to continue. Saphides was waiting for him and escorted him to another area of the room to introduce him to others.

Everyone stared at Teyla and she looked at them almost fiercely. "The colonel is quite a good dancer," She said finally.

"Aye," Beckett said, "Is there anything the man can't do?"

McKay looked at Sheppard who was now dancing with an older woman who was not as fancily dressed as the others. He wondered that himself.

"Well, I think we should join the fun," O'Neill said cheerfully, "Dr. Weir. Would you care to join me? I really have to put this mess dress to good use."

Elizabeth laughed as she was escorted to the floor by the general. Beckett watched as Caldwell escorted Teyla to the dance floor.

"What is it with these military types," Beckett whined. He noticed a group of ladies standing in a corner. He swallowed a drink then went to ask one to dance. McKay watched him as he escorted one of them to the dance floor. He guessed these military types were rubbing off on Carson.

"What about you, Ronon?"

The reply was expected. "I don't dance."

_Me neither, _Rodney thought. He was content to watch and talk and of course eat.

Aranna could barely breathe. This king of theirs was so handsome and so charming, yet so unassuming. She was married of course and loved her husband dearly, but she could not control her wishes. He had asked her, even above the guardian family women and the numerous single females to dance with him. She was just a baker's wife, but he did not seem to care. As they danced, he talked about his favorite foods including chocolate cake and something called popcorn. She barely muttered a word to him but just smiled. He did not seem to notice her awkwardness. He was a good dancer. She mentioned this and he smiled and said, "My grandfather said that an officer should know how to ride a horse... and dance...amongst other things of course. He was old school," She did not understand what this meant, but it sounded charming. She was sad when the dance was over until he asked where her shop was located. "Well then, Aranna," he said as he escorted her back to her husband, "I will have to visit there soon. But don't let me get carried away. Got to watch my figure." She and her husband laughed. She liked this king. The one they had waited for so long.

Sheppard danced with a few more people as Saphides introduced him to other families. He hated the way the looked at him in awe. Didn't they know who he was, just some pilot who almost froze in the Antarctic by choice. No, they did not know that. His head started hurting and he got a little dizzy as pictures started to flash in his mind. He had done this before...a wedding. But no, it wasn't him, just Evander. He looked around. Everyone was talking but he no longer heard them. He saw a dark image flash. A blonde figure with eyes colder than ice. _Scelus. _The name formed in his head. _Brother._ He blinked and walked over to his friends. His head was throbbing. Everyone was talking but Beckett who was staring at him. Damn.

"You alright, colonel?" the doctor asked. Despite a few drinks, he was still keenly aware of any changes in his patient, for Sheppard was always his patient.

"Yeah, Carson, I am fine. Just been a long day."

Carson looked at him suspiciously. "Aye, it has. How is your shoulder?"

"It kind of smarts, but just like a sunburn. I think I would like to turn in though. I really have had enough of this."

"That is a good idea," Sheppard rarely admitted fatigue. Something must be bothering him. "Let me go along with you. I can give you something that will help that heal quickly."

He heard Beckett mutter something about barbaric practice. Sheppard excused himself from his friends; by the looks of it they would be having fun well into the morning.

"So soon, Sheppard?" O'Neill asked.

"Bottle to throttle, sir. You know the rule."

"Oh, yeah, right. Guess I should stop then since I am accompanying you tomorrow. You too, Steven. We have a meeting with aerial defense at 1300 sharp. Shep here has arranged an...experiential demonstration."

Caldwell put down his glass. No need to tell him twice. The others stayed behind with Beckett promising to return soon.

Samsus followed Sheppard to his chambers making sure that his new king did not need anything. As the younger man washed, Sam arranged his bedding and set out his clothes. Sheppard frowned has he got into bed. Dr. Beckett administered an ointment on the mark on his shoulder.

"Let me know if you need anything lad," Beckett said with a pat on the shoulder.

"Don't I always?" Sheppard said sweetly. Becket glared at him, shook his head, then left to continue with the festivities.

"You know Sam; I really like to do things on my own. I don't need someone to arrange my bed, get my clothes and all that stuff. It really is embarrassing. My mom taught me all that stuff pretty early on."

Sam sighed. "I know my lord. But my father also taught me early on how to be the assistant to the king. It has been what I was raised to do. Yesterday you were just John Sheppard the pilot, but today you are Armentarius, King. At least tonight. We can decide who you will be tomorrow, well, tomorrow."

"Well how can we make this work? Look, I need to be on my own most of the time, but now I am surrounded by people who just won't leave me alone. The only time I get to be alone is when I sleep and shower and only then because I insisted I can bathe myself."

Samsus understood. This man had not been raised to be a guardian or a king. He was a warrior, a king raised only in obscurity on some galaxy very far away. Warriors were always independent. But how could he still fulfill his duties? He looked at Sheppard.

"Sir, what if I simply manage your schedule and you manage your wardrobe and such when it is usual duties. When there are events that require specific attire then I will assist you."

Sheppard sighed. "Okay. That's reasonable."

"And if you do not eat in the dining room, then I or an attendant will bring you food."

"Yeah, yeah. Okay. Before you leave can you tell me who Scelus is?" Sam looked confused. "No, my lord, I cannot. I am sure Saphides or Sophistides would know or research that for you."

Sheppard looked thoughtful. Sam walked up to him. "My lord. Are you well?" he asked quietly. Sheppard looked down at him with a slight grin.

"I am Sam. Sam I am. Do you like green eggs and ham?" Whoa. _Must have drunken too much wine_.

"Sir?"

"Just Dr. Seuss. Anyway. Yes, I am fine." _I am only the sovereign of half a solar system, now responsible for their protection. No need to panic. _

"You miss your home?"

Home? Yeah, Atlantis. "Yes, I do. But…"

"But you feel comfortable here as well. Not many men can claim two homes."

_Three if you count Earth_, Sheppard mused. _Good one smart ass_.

"Good night, your majesty."

"Good night, Sam. See you in the morning."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Next Chapter we find out who are Capys and Scelus. Thanks for your reviews. They encourage me to try to be patient and do this right! Guess after this, nothing but trouble. Why can't things just ever go easily for Sheppard and team?


	10. Chapter 10

This is kind of a bridging chapter. Some background with also a look to what is ahead. Hope it makes sense. Thanks for your reviews and to Comanche-Antigo for beta.

Chapter 10 Wicked Cousins, Cool Cousins

After the coronation and over the next few weeks Sheppard spoke to Lear, Ronon and Teyla, and his infantry general Sorhan about their ground defenses and how those could be improved. For a week they reviewed plan after plan each morning. Sheppard felt a sense of urgency after his talk with Saphides. _Why does there always have to be an evil cousin? _

Sheppard thought of the conversation with the older man:

"_How did you come by this name, my lord?"_

"_It was in my memories, or rather a flashback of sorts at the coronation ceremony. It was like I was at a wedding, my wedding, but it wasn't me." Sheppard said._

"_This name has not been spoken for some time. It is in an obscure text. Scelus was the older brother of Evander. He had wanted to marry Ilian but she spurned him because, although an Ancestor, he was very different. He wanted power for himself. Evander was trying to help the people of this solar system, and galaxy, while Scelus was trying to obtain power for himself. He became enraged when Ilian and Evander married. He left this world for another. He did marry and leave an heir, but Scelus betrayed Evander and this led to the death of thousands at the hands of the Wraith and the hunting of Evander by the Wraith. Scelus and Evander met during one of the battles with the Wraith. Evander killed him and the majority of his men. He banished Scelus' wife and child to a nearby world."_

"_What became of his descendants?"_

"_There is only one left. The power of the Ancestors has left him, diluted through the years. We have watched their line for nearly 10,000 years until he left our solar system about 20 years ago. We lost track of him then_."

"Sire?"

_We lost track of him then_. Sheppard had that gut feeling that he hated. The kind that said something bad was going to happen and he needed to get ready. "General Sorhan," he said looking at the tall middle-aged man. "Do you have an intelligence unit?"

"Yes, my lord. Most are deployed to various worlds nearby."

"Any outside this solar system?"

"A few, lord."

"Something is going on and we need intelligence."

"Yes, sir. Right away."

Teyla remained. She said nothing as he appeared deep in thought. He looked up at her surprised having forgot she was there. He said nothing and did not grin. Odd. Was he having another seizure?

"Teyla," he said finally, "the Wraith have not been to this solar system for some time...thousands of years. They have forgotten about it. Like it was purged from their collective memory."

"How do you know this, John?"

"From the Wraith knowledge I acquired and from the memories of Evander. Evander killed the Wraith Queen that claimed this solar system after he killed...his brother. She was very powerful and had defeated rivals. Evander had managed to send a message of sorts that this system had been destroyed through her before she died. It is isolated enough. Since the Wraith hyperdrives aren't all that great they would not venture so far when there are so many others. He saved this small system by overpowering her mind."

He looked worried. "What is wrong, John?"

He stood and looked out the window. "Scelus, Teyla. There is going to be a war."

She looked confused and stood next to him. "What do you mean?"

He told her the story that Saphides has told him, and she looked at him wide-eyed. "Scelus had made a deal with that Wraith queen. HE would trade Evander for power over this system. He had told her that Evander had acquired the knowledged that eventually was transferred to me. Evander killed his brother and the Queen before he left. Scelus is coming back; I mean his descendant is coming back. He left to build an army, I am not positive, but something is nagging me. I can't shake it..."

"_My son will kill your son Evander and what was rightfully mine will be mine again_."

"What did you say?"

He blinked confused as he looked at her. "What?"

"What did you mean when you said "'My son will kill your son Evander and what was rightfully mine will be mine again.'"

He sat down, suddenly tired. "It was a dream, flashback I don't know. It all started at the coronation ceremony that is why I asked Saphides about this. Scelus told that to Evander before he died. God, Teyla. We are going to have to go to war with other humans to protect ourselves and Evander's people. I am talking about a 10,000 year old vendetta."

She was quiet for a moment as she filled in the blanks. "How do you know this, John? How would the descendant of Scelus know this?"

He shook his head and looked past her with sad eyes. "I don't know. I just know. Just in my gut. I think that is why this is all happening now." He did not tell her about the urgency of the dreams when he had asked Rodney to try the gate address, but it was making some sense to him. His ancestors could not talk to him directly, but they might get away with playing in his dreams. They knew was Scelus' ancestor was planning, but this was the only way they could help.

"Maybe he can be reasoned with."

He kept staring past her. "Maybe," he said for her benefit, but he knew what would happen. He then turned to look at her and grinned. "Don't worry. That is why we have been making preparations. Maybe everyone will just think I am being nuts and power-hungry and overcautious"

So that is why he was having meetings all this week. She doubted they would think that of him. No one from his team would think that, and she guessed that none from these worlds would either.

"I need more intelligence, though. I can't make too many more preparations other than training until I know what is going on."

He turned back toward the window. "General O'Neill and I will be taking a visit to Arcadia tomorrow to check on some intelligence reports. Already visited the other planets, so going to visit Sarik and get a feel for the terrain. Visited Quidari yesterday with Col Caldwell. Lear is coming along and has an extra seat if you want to come along. There promises to be good food again, if the other trip is any indication, and" he said with a wide grin, "Trying out a real fighter and not just a trainer this time."

She smiled at him. He always looked like a boy when he talked about flying. Enthusiasm for the freedom it brought him was one emotion he could not hide. "I would love to go, John." She enjoyed meeting new people, and she was curious to learn more about these worlds. She had not mentioned it to Sheppard, but this system might be good for her people.

"Cool. Better get some rest. Pack light, but we do plan to stay a couple of nights."

"I will be ready."

She left his room. Was he truly not worried about the future, or was he hiding it beneath a mask of confidence. This time she truly did not know. _I am worried,_ she thought. She went to talk to Ronon and Rodney about this information. Perhaps they already knew.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Tower this is Three Bagger 1. We are ready for taxi."

"Three Bagger 1, Tower. You are clear to taxi to 3-1- Left."

"Copy that 3-1- left."

Sheppard looked over the panel down to General O'Neill. "Sir, you ready to go?"

"Yup," O'Neill replied. "I have four more weeks on this boondoggle so let's have some fun after of course you take care of business."

"Yes sir." Sheppard replied as he taxied toward the runway. He heard Lear clearing for taxi as well. "Sarik said that they are a bit larger and very light in flavor. The best part is they really are fun to catch… if you don't get bitten." He said the last part quickly, but O'Neill caught it.

"What! You did not say anything about getting bitten, Sheppard!"

Sheppard grinned but ignored the general. "Tower, Three Bagger-1. Request permission for take-off."

"Three Bagger-1, Tower, You are cleared for take-off, unrestricted ascent to orbit. Arcadian Tower will pick up once orbit cleared."

"Copy that."

Sheppard grinned as he finished the last item on his checklist and brought the ship to position. "Alright, general here we go. Hope you didn't eat a heavy lunch."

O'Neill shook his head. Kids. "By the way Sheppard what is the 'Three bagger' about?"

"Well uhh…it is a name Lear termed for me…I guess my passengers tend to…get a little airsick. Colonel Caldwell only needed one." Sheppard grimaced. Should not have said that out loud. "Between you and me sir."

_Funny_. The general felt the ship accelerated and within seconds they were airborne. He felt G forces push him back against his seat. When the hell do the dampeners kick in? Sheppard performed a couple of aileron roles and other maneuvers as he coordinated with his wingman Lear. "Dammit, Sheppard," O'Neil said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, sorry sir, I forgot to initiate the dampeners." Sheppard said honestly although he doubted the general would believe it, "Dampeners now engaged. Might still feel a bit, but...anyway. ETA is 30 minutes."

O'Neil grumbled his thanks. Flying was not his favorite anymore. Things seemed to happen when he flew like getting stuck in outer-space and so on. But he enjoyed his time with Sheppard and a part of him knew that Sheppard needed him. From a military leader aspect he had been through a lot. O'Neill knew what that was like, losing people fighting for your life and trying to just survive and on top of that being responsible. Sometimes his brain would hurt just trying to figure out how to get them out of situations. He had a good team like Sheppard did, and like Sheppard he was responsible for all of it. For him it was helpful to have General Hammond to put things in perspective. For so long Sheppard had no one and now this. Ancient gene was a curse. Oh yeah, a lot of good came of it, yeah, but a lot of bad, too. Hell, you could die because of the damn gene or at least get frozen to death. Sheppard would keep things mostly to himself. O'Neill knew the type because he was the same type. But Hammond knew how to help and O'Neill felt responsible for doing the same. Commanding at SGC was like no other. He had gotten Sheppard into this mess...well, had a part in it.

"Tower, Three Bagger-1. We are ready for descent." Had 30 minutes already passed? He realized that he had not spoken to Sheppard who seemed to be enjoying the flight and allowed the general to his own thoughts.

"Acknowledged Three Bagger-1, Landing zone 2-6. Coordinates transmitted now."

Sheppard looked at his HUD. "Copy. Landing zone 2-6. Coordinates received."

"Okay General. Here we go." Sheppard communicated with Lear and the two ships descended together.

"Three Bagger 1, Tower. You are clear on runway 1-2 Right."

"Clear 1-2 Right."

Sheppard taxied along side Lear toward a hangar near the runway after they landed. O'Neill looked at Sheppard as he inspected the ship. Did the kid ever stop grinning around these toys? "Why didn't we just go through the Stargate, Sheppard?"

Sheppard looked at him quizzically. "Well, we wouldn't get to try this baby out," he said, patting the ship.

A small entourage approached them and O'Neill saw Sheppard frown briefly but then replaced it with a more neutral look.

A short man who was sweating from the effort bowed. "Your majesty. On behalf of Guardian Sarik, welcome to Arcadia of the Kingdom of Armentarii. The home planet of the line of the Armentarii. I am Raidar." Sheppard had remembered the history lesson from Saphides. Arcadia was the home world of Evander and his family.

O'Neill heard Sheppard sigh but smile graciously. "Thank you, Raidar. It is good to be here. I am anxious to speak to Guardian Sarik."

"Yes, my lord. He is overseeing preparations for tonight's dinner. Many are anxious to meet you."

Of course there would be eating.

"Great. Lead the way."

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Dr. McKay would enjoy this meal, colonel." Teyla said quietly as she sat next to him.

"Yeah, he would," Sheppard said. "I need to stop eating or I am going to get fat."

She looked at him skeptically. "I doubt that seriously John," she answered.

He looked at her surprised then grinned. "Yeah I guess you are right. Damn Samsus for sending this wardrobe. I never should have agreed to let him pick out my clothes, official function or no."

"This is an official dinner, colonel. A king must dress like a king."

"I look ridiculous," he quipped. She looked at him. He had a golden brown silk like shirt that had a small stand up collar with a green, light over-robe. He had a smaller silver crown with the green and brown stone specks. _Beautiful_.

"You do not look ridiculous, colonel. You look like a...warrior king," she said looking at him sideways and with a barely hidden grin.

He looked at her suspiciously and saw that she was not joking. How the hell did he get into this ridiculous mess? Fine, he would dress up. He did not have time to fight their system of government right now. He had to make sure some asshole with a vendetta did not destroy this and other worlds. He did not even know the jerks name. He needed to make sure that these people were safe and learn what he could to keep all the rest of this galaxy and his own safe from the Wraith.

Sarik leaned over to Sheppard and whispered something in ear. Sheppard nodded then stood. "That would be good, Sarik. There are matters of urgency that we must discuss." _Oh no, he was starting to talk like them!_

O'Neill looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "Matters of urgency…that we must discuss?"

Sheppard did not look at O'Neill as Sarik stood and said a few words to excuse himself and Sheppard. Sheppard turned to Teyla, O'Neill, and Lear and looked at them briefly. Understanding, they stood and followed him.

They went to a nearby adjoining room. Sarik had tea brought in.

"Your majesty, Air Defense Minister Lear and General Sorhan have told me your concerns. On Arcadia we have not heard anything or seen anything. However, there have always been small groups of dissidents out in the wilderness. They cause little trouble except for occasional raids and such. We capture them when we can but they have never posed any serious threat. It is a large world. We have a few in our prisons."

"You have those here, too."

"Just one, my lord. Unfortunately crime, although not a significant problem, does happen."

"Have there been any concerning intelligence reports?"

"We are unsure what this means, but there have been some disappearances on several of the planets within our kingdom and the system. We are still investigating."

"Yes, that is what Guardian Sauriko of Quidari said. It is important that your planetary defense ministers are readying the forces here. I know that the ancestor of Scelus will attack, but I don't know which planet first or how. We don't believe that he has great space travel capabilities, but we can't be certain. However, some intelligence reports have indicated that he has gathered an overwhelming non-voluntary force, to put it lightly. He will need to move them somehow, so he might have transport. My guess is perhaps this has something to do with the disappearances."

"Hasn't someone tried to take over the kingdom before or at least one of the planets? This can't be the first time," O'Neill asked.

"In the beginning, after Evander left, there were numerous attempts. Many perished. But Ilian and her brothers remained strong, and Evander had left many defenses. The family of Scelus had no world and very little to wage a war. A peace was declared after a thousand years and their family was banished to a neighboring planet. Although occasionally one of them would try to wage a war, they had little. None possess the gene of the ancestors so they are not technologically advanced."

"No, if the intelligence is correct, they outnumber us by hundreds to one, so we have to be ready. Air defenses can only do so much. If they enter our cities then we can't bomb them."

"I know, my lord. We are making preparations. We have many reserve forces re-engaging in training."

Sheppard nodded and took off the crown. "Okay. I think we are on our way. I just don't want to be caught with our pants down."

O'Neill laughed as he watched the Arcadians look at each other horrified.

"Unprepared." Teyla clarified having been around Sheppard more. Sarik nodded with a knowing smile. What a strange language this king brought with him. "Yes, my lord. We understand."

Sheppard got up. "Well, I better get to bed. Need to get some sleep. It is going to be a busy couple of days."

"Barin will take you and the others to your quarters. Good night, sire."

Sheppard nodded curtly then followed Barin.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"We do think he has arrived, sir."

"How do you know this?"

"There has been more activity amongst the planets. They seem to be stirring and preparing. There have been more feasts and celebrations. They speak of a king named Armentarius, one who came from across the stars. As well as strangers from another system"

"Send out word. We will pay a great reward for information. Our plans will not change except if there is a king, then well...that must be taken care of. The more we know the better."

"Yes, lord."

Could it be that he would be the one to avenge his family name? He hoped that finally the time had come. He did not know this stranger from the other world, if indeed it was him, but he hated him.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Two days later of handshaking, baby kissing and military preparations and finally Sheppard was ready to visit the far side of the planet to take the general fishing. The quiet time would be good as he could chat with him a bit, and he was exhausted or at least exhausted from all the smiling. He did not understand how so many could be so loyal and downright in awe of someone that they did not really even know. Hell he would not hand his baby over to a complete stranger, king or no king. He finished his checklist.

"Ready, General?"

"Yep. Let's get going, your majesty."

Sheppard knew O'Neill was teasing but said nothing. He just grinned. There were ways to get back at generals during a flight.

"Tower, this is Three Bagger-1, ready for taxi."

"Three Bagger-1, Tower. You are clear for taxi then take-off. Runway 1-2 Left."

"Copy that. Runway 1-2 Left."

Sheppard and Lear took off simultaneously. "Just going to have a look around General before we get to the fishing hole."

"Okey dokey. Just don't pull any funny stuff. Don't think I don't know what you were planning."

Damn. "What, me, sir?"

"One smart ass cannot fool another smart ass. Best to remember that."

"Yes, sir," Sheppard almost pouted.

There was a lot of water on this planet although not nearly as much as Atlantis. Probably more like Earth. The main city was built on a small mountain with lying villages beneath. This would be a hard city to take but many of the villages were exposed and it was fairly isolated. The northern part of the planet was icy and isolated with just a couple of small villages.

"You know sir; I have been meaning to tell you about Capys."

"Who?"

"Well, when I met you at the gate and shook your hand, it felt weird and I just had a flood of memories. Your ancestor was named Capys. He was a general of Evander. He and his wife left this system and fled with Evander."

"Really? Wow. So you know my ancestors?"

"Well not the whole line traced down to you, but a few. Did you ever read the _Aeneid_?"

"Like eons ago and no I don't remember any of it."

"Well, Dr. Jackson could probably explain it better, but Aeneas and Evander are characters and apparently Aeneas was related to Evander. Aeneas was the grandson of Capys, I think. Well anyway, it was a made up story but you know how mythology and legend goes. Like I said, Dr. Jackson can probably explain it better."

"You mean we are related?" O'Neill said cautiously. _Could explain some personality issues_.

"Well, if the legend is true, it would be over five thousand times removed…maybe. I don't know. I am good with numbers, but not with lineage stuff. I have not had a chance to think about it much since after the coronation, but we have books if you want to read and learn more about Capys."

O'Neill was thoughtful for a moment. "Naw, think I'll just send Daniel over to research your library. I probably would never hear from him again though."

Sheppard was flying low as he got a better look at some of the terrain and was about to reply when the ship shuddered. He felt something knock him to the side and there was wind blowing in his face. _What the..._

He heard Lear talking excitedly in his ear. "Pull up! Pull up!" Sheppard instinctively pulled up on the controls and reluctantly the ship responded. What the hell happened and why was he having trouble seeing out of his right eye. He could feel wind whipping through the cockpit. _Now that is just wrong, _he thought. _Gain altitude, then assess the situation. Altitude buys you time. _Once he gained sufficient altitude Sheppard radioed the tower.

"Tower, this is Three Bagger-1 declaring an emergency. We either took some fire or something just hit us, bird strike maybe…cannot tell. Need to assess." His voice was cool. Not the first emergency he has been through, but the adrenaline started to pump through his veins.

"Acknowledged Three Bagger-1. Tower standing by."

Sheppard squinted to look at the general in the front seat, but he was slumped over. "General, you okay? General O'Neill?"

There was no response.

"Lear, what can you see?"

"Looks like you took some fire. Something from the woods below. Scans had not picked up anything; it did not appear to be a bird strike." There was a slight pause then Lear continued, "You are venting some liquid from your left wing. Could be fuel or hydraulics."

"Controls are sluggish. We might have to eject. I'm really fighting to keep altitude. General O'Neill is unconscious." Sheppard strained against the controls.

"You have the ability to control eject for both chairs, my lord." Lear's voice was calm in a storm, but there was an urgency that pilots understood, it was a calm tightness that was efficient.

"Yup, got it," Sheppard replied, his voice tight with concentration as he tried to keep the craft level. He did not like the readings his instruments were giving him. Then the tell tale alarm. He turned to his right to get a better look. "Dammit. Wing just caught on fire! Sending coordinates to tower." He turned to his wingman on the left, "Come back and get us, Lear."

Sheppard did not wait for a reply. He switched the seat ejection control. "Eject, Eject, Eject!" He felt what was left of the canopy tear away and then the sensation of a tremendous force pull or rather push him up. The last thing he saw was O'Neill's form being pushed up as the ship began to nose dive without a pilot controlling it. _There goes the fishing trip, _Sheppard managed to think.

Teyla looked on horrified as she saw Sheppard's ship nose dive into the ground. Although relieved that it appeared he and the general had safely ejected, she did not know their condition. She heard Lear barking orders to the tower as they flew around looking to see where they landed. But their ship shuddered as another projectile exploded near them.

"Teyla, we will have to leave. I am losing hydraulics and if we do not go now, we will be joining them. I hope we can make it back as it is."

She said nothing as she looked back, relieved to see two parachutes slowly descending to the ground.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A little whump ahead for both guys. I mean you can't eject without something going on! I hope this chapter made sense and not too boring.


	11. Chapter 11

Hope you all like this one. I did not do it just to whump the boys, but well, a bit of it happens in this chapter, actually, basically most of this chapter. And you know, I am just going to say thanks to my beta Comanche-Antigo for the rest of this fic unless otherwise noted because C-A has graciously agreed to keep helping me! Hope not too many oOoOoOoOo , but lots of scene changes throughout.

Chapter 11 Pirates and Kings

The jolt of the landing actually roused Sheppard. He pulled himself up with a hiss as he grabbed his left forearm. _Dammit, broke it_. His training kicked in automatically as he detached himself from his parachute and hid it. He grabbed what little gear there was for survival. Not much of it. He would have to talk to Lear about this. And what the hell was in his right eye. He wiped his right forearm across it and saw blood on his sleeve. He ignored it as well and searched a few more moments before his eyes fell to a ridge. Oh crap! He looked over carefully as the footing was not steady. He realized that O'Neill was hanging down the side of a cliff with his parachute caught on just at the ledge.

Sheppard ignored his pain and lay on his stomach as he tried to get a hold of the parachute. He then slowly started pulling as hard as he could. He noticed the general stirring. After a few minutes the older man looked up at him quizzically. "Sheppard, what the hell are you doing?" Sheppard kept his voice cheerful despite his arm and head killing him. "Just trying to pull you up, sir. Be done in a sec." O'Neill mumbled something incoherent. He was near the top when a fraying strap on his harness finally gave way. O'Neill managed to hang on but looked up at Sheppard wide-eyed. _Damn,_ thought Sheppard has he continued to pull, "Hold on, sir, almost there." Sheppard saw the harness continuing to fray under the strain. O'Neill saw it as well, locked eyes with Sheppard and reached his arm up just as Sheppard reached down and they clasped arms. Sheppard nearly cried out in pain, but bit his lip. He continued to pull but was making little progress. After a minute of going nowhere, O'Neill looked up and realized Sheppard was in agony, and also felt the strangeness in the pilot's arm. He wasn't moving any more despite Sheppard straining, and had actually just inched down a bit. They were both going to fall.

"Let me go, Sheppard," he said quietly looking up to the pilot. Sheppard was not looking at him, and despite the cold, O'Neill noticed sweat on Sheppard's brow. The pilot's head was bleeding as well in surreal drips down the cliff. What the hell was in his helmet? "Sheppard," he said more forcefully. Sharp hazel green eyes pierced through him. "Let me go." O'Neill watched Sheppard close his eyes. Then he looked down at O'Neill and said matter-of-factly. "No sir." Sheppard grimaced as he gathered his legs underneath him and at the same time let go of the hold on to the stump he had been holding with his good arm to anchor himself from the treacherous ledge. With a grunt he pulled back and stood up and leaned back holding O'Neill with both arms now. Sheppard fell back with O'Neill landing beside him. He lay there panting for a while. "You okay, sir?" O'Neill turned and looked at him angrily. "You could have got yourself killed, Sheppard!" he hissed. His head pounded and he felt nauseous. Sheppard shrugged. "You would have done the same, sir." O'Neill was about to answer back when he realized Sheppard was right. "Smart ass," he finally said rolling on to his back. How many times had he called Sheppard that today? "Yes sir." Sheppard answered tiredly.

A minute later he looked at the general. "Sir, we need to get moving." There was no answer and he realized the general was unconscious. Damn! He hid any remnants of a parachute and gathered whatever supplies the general had managed to keep on him and put it in his own pack.

He tried to rouse O'Neill but there was no response other than a moan. No broken bones, no bleeding, medium sized bruise on the right cheek. Sheppard scanned the area. He needed to get as far a way from here as possible. No telling who shot them down and where they were now. The General was a big man, but he could not drag him over this terrain. _Dammit general, wake up_!

Sheppard somehow managed to get O'Neill in a fireman carry ignoring the pain in his arm. Then he just headed toward the direction of the city away from where they had encountered fire and hoped no one was close by.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Sarik paced angrily as he talked to Lear. "How could this be?"

"I do not know, Guardian, but I have mobilized a search party. I only stopped myself to inform you of what occurred."

"I have informed Dr. Weir and Col Caldwell. He will also assist with the search."

"Very well, go. Please find them." Sarik said.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Sheppard found a cave. He could not go any further. He gently laid O'Neill down. Where the hell is a transmitter? He looked in the gear bag. There was a radio but it had been damaged. He did not see one in the gear he had gotten from O'Neill. Dammit, Dammit!! He leaned up against a rock after covering the general with a survival blanket. He held the 9 mm in his hand at the ready. He did not realize he had dozed off.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"You must take me with you, Colonel Caldwell."

Caldwell looked down at the old man. "Why, Sophistides? I mean no offense but what can you do?" Caldwell said packing a bag. He wished he had brought the Daedalus and not gone through the Stargate to this world.

"I can speak to him, colonel, with my mind. I can sense him. I would not ask you if I did not feel that I could help."

Caldwell thought a moment. What had Sheppard called this old man.? Yoda. He smiled at the thought.

"Very well. You can join Dr. Beckett and me in the transport. We must go right now."

oOoOoOoOoOo

O'Neill looked around. Why the hell were they on the ground and why did his back hurt? He still had his helmet on, but..._oh yeah, something hit us_. He could see the sun starting to fall. They were in a cave, or at least he was, but where was Sheppard? He squinted in the shadows and saw a figure.

He took off the blanket then his helmet. Did Sheppard drag him over here to this cave? He crawled over to the unconscious pilot. Jeez, his back hurt.

"Sheppard?" He whispered hoarsely as he shook the pilot's boot. "Sheppard." O'Neill shivered. It was cold. They would have to have crashed in late fall. He sidled up to the pilot. He still had his helmet on. Why all the blood on his face? Good lord. O'Neill looked at Sheppard helmet and saw a piece of jagged metal sticking out of it.

"Hey kid," O'Neill said again. He unhooked Sheppard's helmet. He hesitated, unsure as to whether he should remove it but decided he needed to know how bad it was because the bleeding did not seem to be stopping. Sheppard groaned as he slowly pulled it off. The metal had penetrated enough to gouge his forehead just at the hairline.

"Jesus, kid. You got lucky."

He took a bandage from the emergency kit and tried to apply enough pressure to make the bleeding stop, although it continued to ooze. He taped the bandage tightly then checked for further wounds. Broken left forearm. _How did he pull me up over that ledge?_ It looked bruised, but there was no broken skin. He found something for a makeshift splint. When he was done, he took two pills that he hoped were like Tylenol. He thought better of it knowing he had a concussion, but he needed to think straight and the pain was annoying. O'Neill rested a few minutes. He knew that they had to move again. Darkness would fall soon and he was not sure if their crash was an accident or not. Sheppard stirred.

"Kid?" Sheppard did not move. "Colonel!" he said in his best commanding tone. He saw the younger man's eyes snap open.

"Yes, sir!"

O'Neill grinned and laid a hand on the pilot's shoulder. "Sorry son. Knew that would get you. We need to move."

Sheppard looked up at him confused for a moment then remembered where they were. This was no dream. "Yes sir. No radio and no transmitter as far as I know." He eyed the general carefully.

"You okay, sir?"

O'Neill looked at him amazed. _Am I okay_? "Yeah. Back hurts a little but these little white pills will hopefully help. Hope they were Tylenol. You, however, have a broken arm and a nasty gash on your forehead that stubbornly keeps bleeding."

He handed Sheppard the helmet with the metal protruding. Sheppard looked at it and smiled. "Something funny, Sheppard?"

"Yes sir. Carson is going to have a fit when he sees this. I mean come on there's freaking metal sticking out of my helmet!"

"Well, you are a lucky son of a bitch that is for sure. I knew that no good would come of flying. Something always seems to go wrong when I am in a small little plane..."

"Fighter, sir...not ...plane."

"Right," O' Neill said getting up. "I am going to go cover some tracks. Wait here for me. Then we need to head out."

Sheppard did not argue, which surprised O'Neill. He made his way out. Whatever those white pills were, they sure helped. 10 minutes later he returned and found Sheppard sleeping again. He gently shook his shoulder. "Ready, kid?"

"Yes sir. You back already?"

"There weren't too many tracks and not too much blood. I laid some false tracks. Did you carry me?"

"Yes sir. I did not think you would appreciate getting dragged over this terrain."

"I do appreciate that," O'Neill said helping Sheppard up. _But how the hell did you manage that?_ "We need to get going. See if you cannot bleed all over the place. I'd give you Tylenol but don't think that would help the arm and honestly I don't know what the pills are."

"No sir, it hurts but okay. Tylenol would have zero impact anyway. I'll take point."

O'Neill said nothing, but he was wondering how the hell they were going to be found by the good guys. If this had just been a crash, they would have stayed put, but something had hit them. Sheppard had mentioned it in his brief conversation with Lear. Maybe one of those rebel tribes or whatever Sarik called them.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Lear circled the last coordinates he had. "Touching down here," he radioed to the search party sitting in the back of the transport. Ronon was in the front seat eager to get to the ground to track Sheppard. He was first out the door. A small contingent of a special forces group from Sheppard's planet followed him. He turned to Lear. "We will call you when we find them or need help. If any rebels are tracking them it is unlikely that they will double back here, but be cautious. Leave if you must and we will stay in radio contact."

Lear nodded helplessly. He was a pilot. Not a rescuer like these men. He returned to the transport to radio Sarik and Caldwell.

oOoOoOoOoOo

O'Neill and Sheppard stopped at another cave. "Sun is falling fast. I think we should hole up." Sheppard said with a grimace. His head hurt from the near jog that they took. He noticed that the general had stopped a couple of times to dry heave. How the hell was he going to get them to find him_Think, John. Think._ He sat down and drank from his canteen. Well at least they had water and the ever present power bar.

"I will take first watch, Sheppard. You get some rest and take second."

"Yes sir." Sheppard laid his head back against the rock. He was thinking about their problem when he realized he could try something. Sophistides! Could he really talk to the guy from this distance? Could he talk to anyone? Best chance was him since the guy actually did this stuff for a living. He closed his eyes and concentrated. They actually had not covered this in any of their lessons, but hell it was worth a shot. _Focus_. He let his mind relax and reached out.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Sophistides was sitting in his chair in guest quarters. Night had fallen. All craft were recalled. Only the one called Ronon and a small tracking team remained in the field. Sophistides had reached out with his mind but felt nothing. _Come on boy. Think_! He had not trained Sheppard how to communicate but he hoped that he would try to reach him. The old man moved and sat on a soft pillow near the corner of the room. He relaxed his mind searching for the unusual thread of a mind, so different than the others. Then he heard it.

_Sophistides. Sophistides?_

_I am here!_

_Thank God. _

_Are you hurt?_

_Not too bad._

_Where are you?_

_Don't know...really...tired._

_Focus, John. Show me where you are. _He thought he had lost a connection as his mind was quiet. He waited until the gentle thread touched him again. He saw the crash site, saw where they went as John carried the general. Saw where they had run to after leaving the first hiding spot. Sophistides burned the images in his mind.

_We will be there, John. Rest now. _

_Talk to you later..._

Sheppard had broken the link. Sophistides rose quickly to find Sarik, Caldwell and Lear. He would have to wake them since it was long into the night.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"General!!"

_Whuh_...O'Neill felt hands grabbing him. He turned to see Sheppard being pushed to the ground and having his hands pulled behind him. The pilot cried out as they roughly grabbed his broken arm.

"Hey, watch out, his arm is broken." Dammit, he had fallen asleep on his watch! O'Neill felt sick as he watched them haul Sheppard to his feet and out the cave as his own hands were being tied. He had fallen asleep! He hissed as back spasms shook through him. No one said anything to them as they walked very quickly along a trail. It was dark and cold and they were walking too damn fast for his back. He saw Sheppard head butt a captor sending him backward and to the ground, but this rewarded with a brutal shove in the back that sent him to the ground. _How the hell could I have fallen asleep?! _O'Neill's head hurt. _Concussion or no, I should not have fallen asleep!_ After about 30 minutes the pace slowed but they walked another hour to an hour and a half before finally stopping. He was exhausted and his back hurt from the effort. He looked at Sheppard beside him. The wound had started bleeding again, but the man actually just looked pissed. He looked like he was ready to kill someone. Maybe it was the blood on his face making him look homicidal.

They looked like they were at some sort of camp. Not a very nice camp but one nonetheless. A short, bearded man walked up to them. "Which one of you is in charge?"

"I am," both O'Neill and Sheppard said together then looked at each other.

"General O'Neill," O'Neill said. "This is Lt Col Sheppard."

The man looked at them quizzically then settled on O'Neill. "General I assume outranks Lt Col?"

"Yes, it does." O'Neill said glaring at Sheppard. _Don't pull the king thing right now_. Sheppard looked in his eyes and nodded slightly.

"Take that one!" the man said pointing to Sheppard. Two men grabbed the pilot and led him to the courtyard.

"I said I am in charge!" O'Neill said as they forced Sheppard to his knees and tied him with his hands still bound behind him to a post.

"Yes, of course you are. You are the leader and therefore responsible for the welfare of your subordinates. You tell us what we want and he lives. Very simple. It is beginning to rain. We should get you under cover there."

"What about him?" O'Neill growled. "He is hurt and needs medical attention."

"As soon as you tell us what we need to know. As for him, you will be able to see him from your own cell.

Sheppard shivered as the rain started to fall. _I can't freaking believe this!!_ He tried to find a comfortable position but his arm hurt a great deal. _I am going to kill these sons of bitches!_ He was angry for letting the general take first watch. He must have had a concussion and passed out. He was really angry for having to waste time with crap like this. There was a threat that he had to address soon, and he sensed that these were petty rebels or just a band of common thieves. Not the actual threat that was out there somewhere ready to wipe out his world. He looked over to a tent about 30 yards away. The stinky short man had taken O'Neill to a holding cell. He could see the man talking to O'Neill who was actually watching Sheppard. Sheppard grinned to let the general know he was alright, but he was actually freezing and his who left arm was now burning with pain. He closed his eyes. Need to let Sophistides know.

oOoOoOoOoOo

The old man was looking at a map and pointing. "Here. He is here."

Caldwell looked at him, incredulous. "How do you know?"

"I have been training John on the use of his mind. Initially it was to survive the transference and now just blocking unwanted beings in his mind, like the Wraith. He needs this training to manage all the knowledge that has been given to him and eventually access it. We have occasionally been able to communicate through our minds although we had not reached this level of training. He reached out to me after their crash..." Sophistides' voice trailed off and his eyes looked distant for a moment.

"What is it?" Caldwell said moving next to the man who ignored him.

Sophistides looked up at him finally. "They have been captured. West." He looked down at the map then marked it. "This is the path. John cannot be sure as it was very dark. But they are in a camp somewhere around here. I cannot get more specific."

Caldwell looked at him a moment. "General Sorhan, would you please communicate these coordinates to Lear so he may relay them to Ronon and his team?"

"Absolutely."

Caldwell left to talk to Teyla and Beckett. There was no use doing anything more from their end until morning.

oOoOoOoOoOo

The rain was coming down hard now. O'Neill watched Sheppard slumped against the pole. He could see heat rising off of him and rain pouring down his nose and chin.

"General O'Neill." The scumbag leader told him. "We just want to know where you are from."

"Not from here."

"Well yes, that is obvious. You fly in an Iliaran ship. Are you from there?"

"We came from there."

"But where is your home world?"

"Not from here."

The man looked at him with closed eyes. _Patience_.

"Yes, that is obvious as well. You are taller and darker than most from Ilium, as is that one." He said, nodding toward Sheppard. "Your accent is different as well."

"Yeah, well I have always been told that. Why do you care where we are from anyway? We were just taking a ride, not bothering anyone. Going fishing."

"Yes, well there are people who would pay for information from those just taking a ride."

"Like who?"

"I ask the questions, general."

_Should have come through the damn Stargate and none of this would have happened. Should have stayed awake Jack and that kid would not be freezing out there._

"So ask away. Why don't you bring him in here and I might be more willing to talk."

Scumbag looked out the cell window. "I think he will be comfortable out there tonight. I need some rest so will be back in a few hours. I suggest you get some rest as well."

_Bastard! How the hell can I get rest when I have a man freezing out there?_

"They are looking for us!" he said angrily.

The man stood and turned to him. "We will be gone by then I am sure. This rain covers tracks well."

Sheppard could not sleep, could not move and could not stop shivering. He wasn't in so much pain, but he was so damn cold! He moved to get more comfortable. Okay, maybe the pain was there. He closed his eyes and tried to think of something else anything else but here. He also blocked off thoughts of a previous life. A downed pilot being held in Afghanistan. No he would not go there. He dozed off eventually, shivering in the cold.

O'Neill paced in his cell. He tried the bars but they did not budge. What the hell did these people want? Who was this benefactor with purse strings to pay for information? He sat down and looked out at Sheppard. He could see the man shivering but appeared to either be asleep or had passed out. O'Neill frowned in understanding. They wanted information about him. This person wanted to know about the king, if there was a king. He stood up. Have to keep that info out of their hands. How the hell could he protect Sheppard though? Just had to buy time until they got rescued.

"Specialist Dex. We must camp here. This is the last known spot. To move in this darkness and rain is too treacherous. It is only two hours until sunlight. We should rest then pick up the trail in the morning."

Ronon did not want to stay, but he also knew that he did not know this area very well. It was hard to see the trail as it was with the rain. He only hoped it was not all washed away by morning. "Very well," he growled. He would rest but he would not sleep. "I will take watch."

oOoOoOoOo

Sheppard groaned as they pulled him up from his post. He felt half frozen, his legs did not want to work properly, and he could not stop his teeth from chattering. _Day time already, but still raining. _It was still cool as it was just dawn. At least his arm was frozen and did not hurt much, but then again, maybe that was not a good sign. He wanted to just sleep, and knew that was not a good sign.

The two guards escorted him to a nearby table. His heart flipped as he realized there were not going to be giving him breakfast. He saw a water hose of sorts nearby and buckets. He worked to slow his heart rate and reduce the feeling of panic. He remembered seeing this done in Afghanistan. Water in the face until you almost thought you were going to drown, quick breath then all over again. They blindfolded him and took off his jacket and shirt. He struggled against his captors, managing to kick one but they threw him on the table and seemed to enjoy tying his hands and legs down. One sporting a black eye seemed especially happy to tie his broken arm down securely. Sheppard hissed but did not cry out. _Not going to give you the pleasure, bastard_.

O'Neill looked on horrified as they tied Sheppard to a table. No! "Leave him alone, you bastards!" O'Neill had seen this done before as well. Not to him, but he remembered someone he had rescued...had to wait for back up before they could save the guy.

The leader walked in again. "Come, General O'Neill. We don't want you to be left out. Just tell me where you are from?"

They escorted him out and put him on his knees about 10 yards away.

O'Neill said nothing. He watched as they opened the hose and poured water on Sheppard's face.

Sheppard gasped and shut his eyes as the cold water hit his face. He could hold his breath for over a minute but it was hard to keep the water out of his eyes and nose. _Don't tell them general. They can't know about Earth. They can't know about me or we are all dead._ He tried to will his mind to talk to O'Neill but O'Neill wasn't Sophistides, and if it wasn't for the water, he would probably be unconscious instead of trying to use his mind.

The water stopped and Sheppard coughed some out.

"Very well then. What are you doing here on Arcadia on an Iliarian ship?"

"Making friends. Trading."

"Trading what?"

"Anything. Look, we are trying to find allies against the Wraith!"

"We have not seen Wraith for thousands of years! Where are you from?"

"Nowhere! Our home world was destroyed."

"What home world was that?"

O'Neill hesitated. Damn what was the name of that damn world! "Sateda,"

"You lie! You cannot remember the name of your own world!" The man nodded again.

Sheppard felt the cold blast of water again. He had not caught a full breath and sputtered as he tried to get some air. _Don't tell them anything,_ he screamed in his mind.

O'Neill clutched his head. Who the hell... Sheppard?

Sheppard tried to get free as the water poured down on him. He pulled on his right arm, feeling the leather burning his skin. It was loose but he could not get free. The water stopped. Sheppard now could not stop the hopeless shivering. His muscles jerked in a vain attempt to warm him.

"O'Neill, you can stop this. Where are you from! Are you from Terra? Are you or is this one the heir that this system has waited for?"

O'Neill looked up at him. "I don't know what the hell you are talking about! Where the hell is Terra? Now let him go and take me instead."

The man grinned and nodded.

"Don't worry. We won't drown him right off. Perhaps _he_ is willing to talk."

The water started again. Sheppard was prepared this time, but he still could not help but swallow some.

Sophistides looked at the map. "He is here! Quickly!!" He saw Sheppard's mind and saw what they were doing to him. _Hold on. We are near!_

Sheppard heard Sophistides in his mind. Calming him. Even as the water poured on him, and he felt as if he was drowning, he stayed calm. Finally it stopped.

A rough voice was close to his ear and he cringed at the putrid breath. "I can stop all of this if you just tell me the truth. Your general seems to not care for your suffering."

"Ho…how about you…g…g... get your s…stinking breath out of my f...face," Sheppard spat. O'Neill saw the man recoil out of surprise then anger. He raised his hand to strike Sheppard with some kind of stick, but held himself. O'Neill smiled. Score one for Sheppard. Then the water, again just briefly.

"You should have better manners." the man said calmly.

"I…re…reserve those…f…f...for gentlemen. Not…s…s…scumbag lowlife…sss…stinking P…p…Pirates."

Damn, the kid was good. He did not even miss a beat, but O'Neill was concerned. Sheppard was shaking so much it almost looked like he was convulsing.

"What is a pirate?" the man said distractedly as they poured water on Sheppard again. "O'Neill?"

O'Neill gladly told him.

The water stopped. Sheppard felt his right arm coming looser.

"Well Lt Col Sheppard, I suppose your description is not far off. But we digress. As I began. Your general does not seem to care for your suffering."

"We have a…c…code you would know…n….n…nothing about…s…scumbag."

The man looked intrigued. "Really? What is that?"

"It is the code of a warrior. Cowards would not know anything about that." Sheppard's voice had become stronger all of a sudden even though he continued to shiver.

The man yelled in rage and brought the stick down on Sheppard's exposed side.

"I loose my patience Sheppard! You will die here if you do not tell me the information!"

Sheppard let the burn of the stick dissipate. The water was on him again and it was hard for him to catch his breath. He was getting tired. He felt a presence. Ronon? _Ronon! Near. Sophostides. Ronon is getting closer!_

Ronon heard his radio squawk. "Ronon this is Caldwell. Sophistides says you are getting very close!"

"Understood. I have picked up a trail again. We encountered and taken care of a small patrol but our path seems clear now. I cannot hear or see anything yet. I recommend dispatching back up one mile up. Recommend medical team wait as we can get there quicker."

"Already done, Ronon. If you find them do not act until we are there to back you. ETA is 10 minutes."

Ronon said nothing. Neither did his men. They would do anything necessary.

Sheppard was beyond cold. He was probably hypothermic or close to it. _It must be 50, 60 or so degrees outside and they were pouring freaking water down his throat. Weird I don't feel panic. I am going to die and I don't feel panic. I feel pissed!! _The water stopped and he pulled his right hand free. Before he knew it, Sheppard had a man between his long fingers and began squeezing his throat as hard as he could. He could not see him but he could feel and hear the man gasping. He heard O'Neill shout something and scuffling off to the side. Then the stick, like the one his grandfather used on horses, was on him. He channeled the pain. He cried out but he channeled the pain to his right hand. He was blindfolded but he saw red and he kept squeezing as hard as he could. Then they punched him in the face and the world became gray for a second. He fought to stay conscious and screamed in rage as someone had grabbed his fingers and tried to pry them off the helpless man's neck. Finally someone hit him in the head again, and this distracted him enough for them to set the man free. He felt a knife at his neck. It cut him slightly as he panted from the adrenaline coursing through him. He struggled until someone had grabbed his free hand slammed it down on the table and tied it more tightly.

The stinking breath again.

"You will pay for that Sheppard. All I wanted was information!"

"Kill me, stinking breath pirate. Kill the general, but you won't get anything."

O'Neill had watched Sheppard grab the helpless buffoon by the throat. Sheppard was big but his hands were slender and O'Neill could not figure out how he had the poor man in a death grip. As his captors hesitated on what to do, O'Neill used his weight to drive one to the ground and kicked him in the head. He had fought off another before he got pile drived to the ground. He saw Sheppard finally release the grunt, who lay clutching his throat and gasping on the ground. Wow. He did not know pilots could do that.

Sheppard felt the water on his face again. They were going to drown him this time. He was still pissed. He focused his mind toward the stinking breath. Ronon was very very close. _My people are close! My people are close and you will die, you coward_. Sheppard searched his mind the way Sophistides had done his. He had to get loose. He imagined a dark horror and let it loose in the mind of the pirate. _If I die_, _I will die for a reason, not to earn you money!_

O'Neill saw the man step back and drop the stick. His eyes were wide with horror. The water stopped as the others looked at him then at Sheppard then at him again. Then shots and blaster fire rang out and men started dropping. He saw a team of men led by Ronon fanning through out the compound. Then he saw a transport land and more men poured out.

He rushed up to Sheppard. The pilot's breathing was labored. "Ronon, hurry!" O'Neill shouted. He struggled to get his bindings off to help him but they were tight.

Ronon approached and tore off Sheppard's blindfold. O'Neill could feel the rage seething off the Satedan, but the man gently undid Sheppard's bindings. The pilot rolled to his side and started coughing out water. Ronon then undid O'Neill's bindings. Sheppard slowly got to his feet and stood over the man who had cowered down. Someone had brought a large thick black robe and wrapped Sheppard in it. O'Neill saw the pilot looking at the pirate leader. His eyes were intense and cold even. _Scary._ "I will tell you now who I am." He turned around and pointed to his as he dropped the robe down from his shoulder. "This is the mark of the Armentarii. I am King Armentarius. Your sovereign... Pirate."

The man looked wildly at Sheppard, still clutching his head. O'Neill then saw Sheppard's eyes soften and actually looked concerned. Sheppard turned to one of the officers standing next to Ronon. "Do not harm those that don't resist. Arrest them all, but keep this one separate. They will be treated properly."

The man bowed smartly. "Yes, my lord."

Sheppard made his way to the transport refusing assistance. O'Neill had to admit that the man pulled off officer or in this case regal when he needed to. Once they were in the transport the pilot collapsed in a seat. O'Neill sat next to him and wrapped his own blanket around him although it probably added little.

"You okay, kid?"

"Yes, sir. F…fine."

O'Neill shook his head. "Liar. Lay down. That is an order." He used his sternest tone, as if a general could outrank a king.

"Yes...s…sir." Sheppard closed his eyes. A few seconds later, he opened an eye and looked at O'Neill who was looking at him still. "You okay…s…sir?"

"Yeah, kid. A head and back ache, but okay."

Sheppard nodded and focused on breathing. The more that he tried to stop shaking the more he shook. He felt a bit of shame at what he had done to the leader. He had let his anger control him. "I… I hurt him gen…general."

O'Neill leaned down. He had seen the pirate leader collapse. "It's okay…he was going to kill you." He put his hand on the shivering pilot. Yeah, he had seen the pirate collapse into mental goo. He actually felt sorry for him more so than the guy Sheppard had grabbed by the throat. "Sophi…Y...Yoda can help."

O'Neill nodded. "Don't worry about it. Now just stay awake colonel is that understood?"

"Yessir." Sheppard slurred. _Shit! "_How much longer!" O'Neill barked.

"ETA 5 minutes," Lear announced.

Becket was waiting with a gurney. As soon as they transporter landed, he was there loading Sheppard onto a stretcher and heading off to the designated chamber. "Colonel, can you hear me?" He said rather loudly.

"Yes, I am not deaf!" Sheppard grunted annoyed. "Sleep."

"No not yet colonel. No sleep right now. Do you understand?"

Sheppard did not respond. "Bloody hell," Carson muttered.

"Sheppard, wake up!" O'Neill said close to the colonel's ear. Sheppard's eyes popped open. "Yes sir!" He whispered in a daze.

Carson turned to O'Neill as they wheeled the colonel away to start warming him.

"General, healer Amara is going to take care of you. I understand you have a headache and backache. Once you are comfortable, we should be done with the colonel. I will make sure that you to will be together to recuperate." Beckett had found it better to keep teams together when possible. They seemed to heal quicker especially after a trauma. He doubted he could keep the general out anyway.

O'Neill did not protest. "He will be okay?"

"Aye. As long as we can prevent pneumonia. But if that happens, we can treat it. He is healthy."

Beckett hurried after Sheppard.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Next Chapter will have Sheppard an O'Neill recovering and bonding some more. Angst for both. After that will probably begin the battle stuff once I figure that out, but will see.


	12. Chapter 12

Hi all. Well, here is a bit of angst and comfort stuff. Thanks to my beta (see other chapters) and also to highonscifi. She noticed a rather moderate size inconsistency in the story.

Oh, I could not respond back to a couple of the PMs but wanted to say I am never offended by constructive feedback. I might not always agree, but I always think about it and I totally appreciate it!!

Chapter 12 A Reluctant Vader?

O'Neill allowed himself to be guided to the nearest bed. He accepted chastisement for self- medicating himself with a head injury, water and then reluctantly an IV after he dressed himself into some sort of scrubs. After nearly an hour they finally left him alone with a promise to wake him up regularly for at least the next 24 hours. Diagnosis: grade 1 almost grade II concussion. _Hell, had worse, much worse_, he thought. He dozed off still blaming himself for their capture.

He woke with a start, head pounding. He vaguely remembered being awakened several times before, but this time it was on his own. He could hear a beeping noise and looked around to find the source. He looked across from him to the left and saw a heart monitor and Sheppard with a ventilator. What the hell!

"Doc!" He said trying to sit up. "Doc!"

Beckett came rushing in. "Aye, general? What is wrong?" he asked looking O'Neill over.

"You said he was going to be okay." In his book people on ventilators were not okay.

"What? Oh, aye, he is, general. We had to put him under general anesthesia after he warmed up first mind you, for minor surgery on the arm to make sure it set correctly with no difficulties. It was an unusual break that appeared had been injured again after the break. He just got back a few minutes ago." O'Neill had an instant flashback to Sheppard pulling him up the ledge. "Nothing too serious, but I wanted to make the lad comfortable. We also needed to finish cleaning him up, gash on his head was nasty, lungs had a bit of fluid. The vent will come out shortly. He just had a wee complication due to the hypothermia. Sad to say he has been through worse."

O'Neill looked at Sheppard, then back at Beckett. "He pulled me up over a ledge with that arm."

Beckett nodded understanding now how the damage occurred. "It will take a day or so for him to get on his feet. Mostly exhaustion."

"Yeah, it was a rough 24 hours."

"I can imagine. How is your back and head?"

"Better."

Beckett took a syringe and filled it with something. "Aye, if you are anything like the colonel that means it still hurts but not incapacitating. Should be safe to give this to you now."

O'Neill smiled. Beckett was a good doc. "Sleep now, general," the Scotsman said injecting the contents of the syringe into his IV again.

O'Neill closed his eyes and tried to think happy thoughts. He could hear the pilot inhaling the water, gasping. He opened his eyes. _Try again Jack._ He fought off sleep as long as he could, then just prayed that he did not dream about water.

oOoOoOoOo

"They are both going to be alright, Elizabeth. I imagine we will be back on Ilium in a day or two."

"Good. I can tell you Saphides _and_ Rodney are beside themselves. I don't know which is the bigger worrier."

"I can imagine. I'll check in after they wake up. Beckett out." He did not envy Elizabeth.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Teyla looked at John sleeping peacefully under several heavy blankets. He looked no worse considering what he and the general had been through. She noticed the bruise on the side of his head and the raw skin where he had been restrained. Ronon had told her what he had seen…the water and John nearly choking a man to death. The colonel was a paradox to her. So gentle, gentlemanly, humorous, stoic, yet vulnerable and he did not hesitate to kill. She might have been able to imagine Ronon capable of nearly choking a man to death. The Satedan had barely contained fury at times, yet she had not imagined Sheppard doing this. She touched his hand. It was warm now. It had felt like ice when she had first been able to see him. She turned to the general who was still asleep. He and Sheppard would have much to discuss.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Ronon looked at the prisoner cowering in the corner. What had Sheppard done to him? He turned to the old man, the one Sheppard called Yoda. "Can you help him?"

The old man nodded gravely. "I believe so, but I am not sure."

Ronon shrugged. He really did not care. The man deserved what he got. If you want to pick on a warrior then you have to be ready for what comes next. Ronon had seen Sheppard angry. He had seen Sheppard kill others to defend himself and his people. He had never seen him do something that made a man scream and turn into a cowering idiot without even touching him. One thing Sheppard had was style. Ronon figured he would have just kicked the bastard unconscious out of anger. That was the thing. He had seen Sheppard angry, but never really react out of anger and certainly never hurt anyone out of anger. What he had seen today, scared him some. He also saw the look on Sheppard change quickly, but what was his friend capable of now? Had this experience changed him or had that small bit of darkness always been part of him? He left the small man to the prisoner and went to find Teyla and check in on Sheppard.

Sheppard had made it clear to take care of these prisoners. They had been ordered to bathe, per General Sorhan, and then fed. Let their king decide what to do with them next Ronon thought as he walked down the corridor. General Sorhan had begun interrogating them, but they had quickly gathered their information after just a few prisoners with corroborating stories. After Sheppard's work yesterday, many had willingly talked.

oOoOoOoOoOo

O'Neill woke up and looked immediately to the bed across from him. Sheppard was asleep but the ventilator had been removed. He was hooked to an IV but nothing else. "Sheppard!" he whispered. O'Neill got up. Thankfully he no longer had an IV and was mobile. He walked over to the other bed. "Sheppard!" he said commandingly. Worked before.

A fist struck out and connected to his jaw. Luckily he had quick reflexes and missed most of it, but it still stung. He gently grabbed Sheppard's arms. "Whoa, son." Sheppard did not wake. "Shep, you okay? John?"

Sheppard did not open his eyes but mumbled something. O'Neill cautiously moved closer. "What's that, Shep?"

"I broke my arm, dad," Sheppard mumbled, eyes still closed but furrowed.

O'Neill felt his heart literally hurt and his throat constrict. He froze for a moment, not sure what to say. Finally, "It's okay, John. Rest."

Sheppard was not quite young enough to be his son, close but not quite. He also knew that Sheppard had lost his father as well as his mother and was basically alone. But being called Dad brought back too many memories. He stood up. Back was tight but no pain. He turned and faced Beckett who he had not imagined would be lying in wait.

_No tears, good. Can't let the doc see my misery. They are always too snoopy with their concern._ Carson was looking sympathetically at John, then O'Neill. Had he heard the exchange? "The kid clocked me, Doc." O'Neill said trying to sound indignant.

"Aye. It's happened to me enough that I know to either keep my distance or restrain him. The other military members do the same usually with the marines being the worst. Except the colonel here seems to be able to do it with either arm. I learned that the hard way."

"I don't doubt it. How is he?"

"He will be fine. How is your back?"

"Much better. Tylenol should do the trick now. I would like to get into my own gear."

Beckett nodded. "I will have something brought to you. I want you to stay here for a couple more hours…Headaches?"

"No." Just heartache. _Broke my arm, dad_. "I'll just hang around here for a bit. They probably checked me out of my room anyway."

Beckett understood the code and nodded. He would hold vigil until Sheppard woke.

"I'll have them send some clothes in."

O'Neill talked to Ronon and got a low down on the prisoners, when the big guy had come in to visit Sheppard. He had heard the colonel call him "Chewie" which made it hard for O'Neill to keep a straight face with him now. Sheppard must have a thing for Star Wars. The Yoda guy apparently had helped the leader that Sheppard had incapacitated somehow. After Ronon left O'Neill sat in the chair next to Sheppard's bed and thought about the event then thought better of it. He closed his eyes. His head was still hurting but he figured closer to a Grade I than Grade II, because he did not even feel nauseous anymore, and could remember everything before the crash and after he woke up on the ledge. He had concussions that made you sick for days and things that he had to swear not to remember when others had tried to recollect stories. Maybe that was a good thing.

"General, you okay?"

O'Neill turned quickly to Sheppard's bed. Was he kidding? "Yeah, kid. I am not the one laid up in bed, arm wrapped up. How are you doing?

Sheppard raised his eyebrows and looked at both of his arms. "Not bad. Just a headache and I guess arm ache, but I have had worse."

"How much do you remember?"

"The crash, the run, the water, the..." he hesitated then looked away from the general.

O'Neill raised his own eyebrows. Not him choking the guy or making the ringleader a pile of whimpering mess? They could talk about demons later.

"Thanks for saving my butt out there. I am kind of glad that I wasn't awake for the ejection part."

Sheppard said nothing but nodded. There was silence until Sheppard turned to O'Neill. "I'm sorry,"

O'Neill looked at him incredulously. "For what!"

Sheppard did not say anything and just shrugged.

O'Neill walked over to him. "I am the one that is sorry, kid. Neither of us saw that bogey; I fell asleep for Christ sakes. You nearly drowned. What the hell are you sorry about?"

"I should have known you may have been more injured. I thought afterwards that you passed out and I should have taken first shift."

"Do you always take responsibility for everything?"

"Yes sir, don't you?"

"Yes, that is the problem, I guess. We're both sorry."

Sheppard knew it was harder for O'Neill than it was for him. O'Neill was truly helpless to prevent what happened to him and that is really what Sheppard was sorry for. He looked up at the general.

"I really am okay, general. Everyone will worry about how I cope with this, but hell, I have been through worse here and well back in Afghanistan. I am not scared or worried or anything."

O'Neill looked down at him and put a hand on his Sheppard's shoulder. "I know you have. Everyone has a breaking point...I know that."

"Yes sir, "Sheppard said quietly. "This wasn't it. But I know it was worse for you than for me."

O'Neill looked away and sat down in the chair. He had not really talked to anyone else this way so much and so directly about the ugly stuff. "Yeah, kid. I don't like to see one of my good men being tortured."

Sheppard smiled and almost laughed. "Torture?" He shook his head. "Sir, that wasn't torture. I know that much. That was just a bumbling attempt at an interrogation."

O'Neill caught Sheppard's eyes. They were intense and burned through him. He felt ashamed. This kid knew torture, like he himself knew torture. He was trying to make it right for his general. "I am sorry, general, that it is harder for you than for me...but I really am okay...at least about the...interrogation."

Sheppard turned away and O'Neill sensed him closing himself off.

"Okay, John. I will take your word for it, but what is eating you?"

Becket walked in saving Sheppard from O'Neill's gaze. "How are you feeling there, colonel?"

"Feeling pretty good, Carson, "Sheppard said cheerfully. He was good, O'Neill had to admit. "Right arm hurts a bit though."

"Aye, well maybe because you caught the general in the chin with it when you were stirring a couple of hours ago."

Sheppard looked at O'Neill wide-eyed. "Uh, sorry, sir."

"That's alright, Sheppard. I should have known better. Glad you did not grab me by the throat at least." _Oh shit! How the hell did that slip out? _Sheppard looked down at his feet. "Yes sir," he said quietly.

"General, you are free to go," Beckett said unaware of any potential problem. "Why don't you come back in a couple of hours?"

"Right, Doc." O'Neill looked at Sheppard. He recognized the mask. Military members all had it when needed, but pilots were the masters of it. Especially pilots who had to survive in a world that no one could even dream of. _Way to freakin' mess things up Jack!_ He stormed out of the sickbay. His eyes burned from anger. _Stupid_!

oOoOoOoOoOo

"You alright, lad?" Beckett asked

"What? Oh yeah. Just tired"

"Aye. You have a slight temperature. Probably all the exposure and maybe an infection from the wound. I gave you antibiotics via IV. Can do the rest in pill form. Are you warm enough?"

"Toasty."

"Good. Get some rest. If you feel up to it, we can head back to Ilium tomorrow sometime."

Sheppard nodded. "That would be good."

He closed his eyes. _Sophistides. I need you_.

oOoOoOoOoOo

The old man excused himself from dinner. _I am here_, he said in his mind entering the infirmary.

Sheppard did not look him in the eye and said nothing as Beckett hovered nearby removing the IV.

"Ah, Sophistides. How are you doing?"

"Very well Dr. Beckett. Thank you. Mind if I visit?"

"Not at all. My patient is doing very well."

The old man took a seat next to the bed. "I am glad you are well Your Royal Highness."

Sheppard smiled but said nothing. Beckett finished and patted Sheppard on the shoulder.

"I'll send someone soon to help you get up. Need to get up sooner just call me."

"Okay."

Beckett left and Sophistides walked up to his bed.

"What troubles you, sire?"

Sheppard sighed. "I did something wrong today. Very wrong, Yoda."

The old man nodded. Sheppard had given him that nickname or call sign, as he said it. Sophistides thought it an odd tradition for earth pilots but went along with it. Sheppard had described the character and Sophistides understood then how Sheppard would view him and his role.

"Tell me."

Sheppard said nothing. How could he say how ashamed he was for intruding the mind of another, trying to destroy him the way the Wraith signature tried to destroy him? How could he say how he had nearly killed someone with his bare hands out of not just survival, although his purpose was to break free, but also out of anger? What had he become?

"I tried to destroy a mind today. I did not mean to try to destroy it, but I did mean to harm him," he said quietly, "But I was so angry at the stupidity of their greed. They wanted to kill me for information for an enemy that would destroy us and I have information that could help us all. I was angrier than I had ever been at least for a long time."

Sophistides had felt the anger.

"I nearly killed a man with my bare hands. I have killed many before, but not out of anger. I was trying to get away, but I wasn't really thinking. There were too many, I couldn't have gotten away, but maybe a distraction, trying to buy more time. I wasn't thinking. I just wanted to kill that man and then the next one if I had to."

"You wanted to survive, sire. Not just for yourself."

"Sophistides, I just don't do that kind of thing. I literally saw red."

The old man sighed and went and put a hand on the colonel's shoulder. "I was able to help the leader recover and ensure that your ability was hidden. If the Wraith ever found this out, they would hunt you."

"Yes. I remember. I did not know this is what you meant. I put dark horror in his mind, Sophistides."

"Yes, John. I have helped him rid it. The Wraith would hunt you not just for this ability to hurt their minds, but the ability of your mind." Sophistides looked at Sheppard. "Sire, I think it is part of the Wraith signature that imprinted on your mind that took you to that path in your rage."

"What are you saying? It is going to make me a killing machine?!"

"No,not at all! We all have a darker side to us. It gives us strength. You just have a stronger one than most now. Warriors know how to tap into it. We just need to practice some on how to shield yourself so that you can use it only when you purposefully choose so. Do you think that this was not such a purpose?"

"I don't know. It just caught me off guard. I did not really think about it. I just wanted to kick the guy's ass so I could get out of there and get to business."

"Sire, you are not a monster as you have been thinking. In a way you are lucky because you are aware of this side. But this is not new to you. You have had to make choices have you not?"

"Yeah, but I did not think I would go Darth Vader on the guy. I get what you are saying, but I can never do that to anyone's mind again, Sophistides, or I am no better than a Wraith. I have killed before. There just seems to be plenty killing in this universe. Either that or just crawl up and die and let those you care for die."

"Killing a person is different?" Sophistides asked.

"Yes, you can kill a body, buy when you kill a mind, you have killed their soul."

oOoOoOoOoOo

O'Neill had checked on the prisoners. General Sorhan had been able to get tons of valuable information without having to do much work. Ronon said that they were scared of Sheppard. The one Sheppard dubbed Pirate had survived. O'Neill filled in Caldwell who had been discussing gathered intelligence with Air Defense Minister Lear. If Caldwell had heard the story of what Sheppard had done, he said nothing, but he spoke positively of the colonel. "Sheppard seems to have a knack for getting results." he had said. No kidding. Single handedly, Sheppard's actions had garnered them more information than they had been able to gather through their operatives.

O'Neill went to shower. _I broke my arm, dad_. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat. Why was that small vulnerability eating him so much? Sheppard was a grown man, but in that moment he was vulnerable, needing help. O'Neill knew that part of it was being called dad, and being needed again. But it was more. What had the Air Force done to this kid, this man who had seen so much that being nearly drowned was not viewed by him as torture? What had the Stargate program done? So many times he had lost people under his command since he had been in Special Forces up until even now. Sheppard was no stranger to this either, but if he had remained a pilot, the man would not have experienced anything near what he had gone through. What would Sheppard's mother think to see her young son, now a man, putting himself in danger nearly every day? _You never think about the mothers Jack!_ O'Neill had initially felt guilty for strong arming Sheppard to come. He also knew now as he knew then that the pilot was special and would thrive in this environment. Yet he still could not put that moment of vulnerability out of his mind. Well, he could not avoid Sheppard because of a stupid remark. The colonel/king could use someone who had been through as much as himself and also responsible for saving millions. He had a peace offering from the kitchen that he had to pick up first. Ronon had mentioned it after their discussion.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Hey there, Shep," O'Neill said walking close to the colonel's bed. "How about some real food?"

Sheppard looked up from his bed and smiled. Well, that was a good sign, but you could never tell with the guy. "What is it?" he asked eagerly.

_God, how did this guy mange to seem so young_?

"Seems that your penchant for chocolate cake has made its way around to this galaxy. They could not figure out how to make popcorn although they are still working on it, but the baker was up all night working on this."

Sheppard grinned. "I have not even had my supper yet."

"That is alright, colonel. You are hereby given a pass on dinner tonight. Unless of course you get hungry. They are trying to figure out how to make pizza but I would not trust it."

Sheppard accepted the cake. He winced as reached for it, but said nothing as he put it in his mouth. O'Neill knew better than to ask to help so he sat in the chair and slowly ate his. After a few minutes, Sheppard sighed. "That was good. Wonder where they got the chocolate?"

"Ronon had some in his MRE, as did Caldwell."

Sheppard shook his head slightly side to side and looked quizzically at O'Neill. "Why the heck would they bring MREs? The food around here is better than anything we've had."

O'Neill shrugged. He took Sheppard's plate and put his own down. "I don't know, maybe they thought the search would go longer and they would be out in the field, but aren't you glad they did?"

Sheppard nodded. "Yeah. Hope they have more."

"Oh, they do. The baker won't let anyone else have any. He gave me a piece only because I told him that I was required to taste your food first."

Sheppard laughed then started coughing for a bit. "Can you help me get up, general? I am ready to get out of here. "

"Carson okay with that that?"

"Yeah, sure. He likes me to move around. I just want to go to that chair. But if I try to get up by myself and fall, then both of us are in trouble."

"If Becket yells at me, then I am going to blame you."

"It's okay, general. I am used to getting yelled at by him."

O'Neill helped Sheppard out of bed. "Damn, Shep, you are too skinny. I can go get you another piece of cake."

Sheppard laughed quietly. "Yeah, Beckett keeps telling me I am too skinny but I eat like a pig. Just burn it off as fast."

O'Neill put a blanket on Sheppard. "Didn't want your teeth to start chattering."

Sheppard smiled and relaxed. It felt good to get out of bed. They sat quietly for a few minutes in their own thoughts. Finally O'Neill turned to Sheppard and said, "Hey kid, I am sorry about what I said earlier. Throat thing and all. I just have a way of putting my foot in my mouth."

"It's okay. Really. I'm good."

"No, Sheppard it wasn't okay. What you did many people could not do. Most people would just give up and die, or squeal their guts out. You are worried about losing your humanity, losing yourself. It is easy to doubt that part of you in a place like this. People like us have to live with things and parts of ourselves that 99 of the world or in this case galaxies do not have to worry about. They question our instinct to survive and protect because they don't have to face that on a daily basis like you and I. I know it bothers you, and that is how you keep your humanity. You let it bother you and you move on. You don't like to kill, Sheppard, but you do it when you have to. That is why you are a warrior. I just wanted you to know that," Sheppard opened his mouth to say something but O'Neill continued. "I know your world will never be the same. The truth is Sheppard, I am sorry for strong arming you here, but I also know that you belong here. You fit here in this galaxy and not just part of the SGC. You are a king, Sheppard. I don't mean King of Denmark king. I mean like the freaking King in the Lord of the Rings king. I saw that in you yesterday, I saw that in you since after they put that crown on you. Maybe you don't like wearing the garb, maybe you hate the pomp and circumstance, hell I would. But you are the leader of these people whether you like it or not and you and what is in that brain of yours are the best hope that we have. You might as well enjoy the fruits of royalty because you will bear the burden of commanding them." _Wow did I say all that out loud?_

Sheppard was looking at O'Neill with an open mouth. Was he getting lectured again! First, McKay, Teyla, Sophistides, now O'Neill.

"Sir. That is the most I have ever heard you talk in one breath. You actually outdid McKay on the lecture."

"Oh. Well, yeah, I do surprise myself sometimes."

Sheppard grinned. "I get it, sir. Really. I thought about that. But like I told Yoda yesterday. I went Darth Vader on those guys. I can live with killing if I have to do it. But there is no excuse for messing with a man's brain. I did not know I could do it, but I almost made him crazy. Luckily Sophistides fixed it, but I can't go back there. It was a dark place and I cannot go back there." Sheppard looked down at the floor unable to meet O'Neill's gaze. Ronon had not know exactly what Sheppard had done, but O'Neill figured it out. The colonel had used his _mind _to hurt the guy, and he _had_ heard Sheppard in his own mind telling him not to say anything during the interrogation. Yeah, that was a little scary. The general reached over and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Look at me, son." Sheppard did not move. "Look at me!" Sheppard met his eyes reluctantly. "I have done many things I am ashamed of, John. I have dark spaces that I just do not go to. You have to fight it or it will pull you in the way it pulled me. Anger and despair can eat at you until there is nothing left. No, I don't expect you will go there again, but you can't worry about it. Trust yourself. Know the darkness is there, but let it feed you when you need it. Hey, even Darth Vader figured it out."

Sheppard grinned, "Yeah, but he killed a lot of people first."

O'Neill shrugged. "Details."

Sheppard smiled. "Thanks, sir. I still have to make amends."

"I'd expect nothing less of an Air Force officer worth anything...or even a king."

An attendant walked in with pizza and more cake.

"The meat pastry, sire and chocolate cake as you requested." Sheppard looked at O'Neill. _Meat pastry_? The general only sighed in amusement.

"Uh, thanks," Sheppard said, accepting it from the attendant.

"Just water?" O'Neil said disappointed.

"Aye," Carson said walking in. "I don't think anything stronger at the moment is wise. And I don't remember telling you to get out of bed, colonel."

"He helped me out," Sheppard said quickly. O'Neill shot him a glare that said _traitor_.

"Well, not up too late. If you both are ready to get back to Ilium then I expect you to get some rest today."

"Yes sir!" They said in unison.

Beckett shook his head and left. Sheppard took a bite of the pizza. "Hey it's not bad."

O'Neill followed. "Yeah, you're right." They talked well into the night. O'Neill noticed Sheppard dozing off. "Come on, son. Let's get you to bed before the doc comes back."

Sheppard closed his eyes once in bed. "Thanks," he whispered before drifting off.

O'Neill knew that there would still be dreams, and Sheppard would struggle, but they had an understanding. Even if they never spoke of it again.

O'Neill lay in the adjoining bed. They would dream together. He had in fact been thrown out of his quarters where Caldwell now stayed. They were going to give him some new ones and Caldwell dutifully offered his own to him, but the infirmary on this planet was like a posh hotel so he knew one more night would not bother him.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Have you heard of anything new?"

"No, lord. No information has come through. There was an incident on Quadari a few days ago, but seemed only to involve the rebels shooting down a plane and trying to hold the pilot for ransom."

"Fools."

"Yes, lord."

"Are the forces ready?"

"Close, my lord."

"We need to finish making preparations soon. I do not want to take a chance that the Guardians suspect anything, king or no king."

oOoOoOoOoOo

Sheppard's eyes shot open. He was covered in sweat. It usually happened this way after a battle, torture or whatever. He would have bad dreams for a few days then back to normal condition yellow dreams. He did have good dreams, but those usually involved long past family members, or kicking Wraith or Genii ass. Bad dreams were when they kicked his ass. In this dream he was drowning. He looked over and the general was still sleeping. At least he had nightmares quietly this time. He sure as hell did not want to talk about those things anymore, even with the General. He knew that it was hard for O'Neill to reveal himself, just as it was hard for Sheppard, but it was good to talk to someone who he was not responsible for. He hid most of his anxiety and worry from the others. Granted, he was rarely overcome by it. He usually felt it as a small twinge in his gut, but he learned a long time ago that strong emotions had to be channeled or they destroyed you little by little or all at once if you really screwed up. He closed his eyes again and hoped he slept of kicking Wraith ass.

oOoOoOoOoOo

O'Neill sat up. He saw Sheppard tossing and turning. He stood and put a hand on his shoulder. There were always dreams no matter what. "Leave him alone...you bastard," Sheppard rasped. "Take me...Leave...the general...alone..."

O'Neill eyes widened. What the hell?! O'Neill knew then that Sheppard's greatest fear was losing those he was loyal to or cared for. He gathered that from the mission reports. He would die before he left anyone behind. Losing them was how he judged failure or success. From the reports he had read, losing Ford had been more distressing to Sheppard than when he had been captured and tortured by Koyla. "You are more like Darth Vader than you know, Shep." He put a hand on Sheppard. "It's okay. Everyone's good."

O'Neill saw Sheppard relax. He sat in the chair as he could not get back to sleep. Was that Sheppard's Achilles' heel, those who he cared for? He obviously would disobey orders for those he felt responsible for, and would give his life. Yet he also knew that this Achilles' heel was a strength. It bred loyalty to him. O'Neill also knew that this Achilles heel was his own. Fortunately he had more successes than failures, but each life lost, each failure hurt him dearly. Sheppard slept more soundly and O'Neill dozed off.

"General?" A voice called him out of his dreams, "General?"

O'Neill's eyes shot open. "What?"

"Sir, it's morning. Why are you in that chair?"

O'Neill turned to Sheppard. "Oh, ah. The damn bed was hurting my back."

Sheppard squinted his eyes as he eyed the bed then the chair. "And the chair was more comfortable?"

Well, _no_. "Yeah. Do you find that hard to believe?"

Sheppard shrugged. "We can get out of here today. Beckett should be in about…now."

Three breaths and Beckett walked in followed by attendants with breakfast.

"Well glad to see that ye are up and about. Quick check-up, breakfast, then, your majesty, you can leave at your leisure."

He moved to Sheppard first. "Did you sleep okay, colonel?"

"Yeah, Carson, fine, but I prefer my own bed rather than this one."

"Well I can't help it if you keep finding trouble. How is your arm?"

"Left is fine in the cast. Right is sore but not too bad."

"How about the head?"

"Good."

"Great. Well I think you are good to go. Light duty, mind you, colonel. No horses, no spaceships, airships or any other ship for at least a week."

"Got it, Carson."

"I mean it colonel."

"I _know_. Got it, Carson!"

Beckett shook his head. "Alright, lad. Get dressed."

Sheppard's hand hurt from nearly strangling the man, but he did not want to tell Carson that. There was nothing he could do anyway. He was thankful when he left him to barrage the general.

Finally Beckett turned to them. "I don't know why you military types give me so much trouble. It would be easier on me and you if you just fessed up and followed my directions."

Sheppard walked up to the doctor and put his hand on his shoulder. "I know, Doc. We are pains in the ass, but don't think we don't appreciate what you do for us."

Carson's face softened. _Sucker,_ O'Neill thought. He knew Sheppard meant what he said, but he also knew why Sheppard said it. "Yeah, doc. I mean being a mother hen is part of the job description of being a doctor, at least for us military types," O'Neill added.

Beckett shook his head. "Incorrigible buggers. The whole lot of you."

Sheppard had back on some kingly looking uniform. He did have to admit that it was very comfortable, but he missed wearing his tac vest. He needed to get a new designer to accommodate for that. He looked over O'Neill whose pants looked a bit too short. He smiled.

O'Neill glared at him. "How is it that you get nice spiffy clothes from your closet, on another world I might add, and I get someone's hand me downs?"

Sheppard half grinned at him. "Because I am a king...and you are a...general."

O'Neill tried and failed to look offended. "That is still higher than a Lieutenant colonel…_colonel_. How about we blow this joint?"

Sheppard looked at him seriously. "Something I have to do first. Would you come along, sir?"

O'Neill nodded.

Sheppard was met outside the infirmary by General Sorhan, and Sarik, as well as Caldwell, Teyla and Weir. "Well hello everybody!" O'Neill said cheerfully. "Nice to have a welcome committee."

"We are glad both you and Colonel Sheppard are well." Teyla said.

"Thanks." Sheppard said with a smile. "We should be ready to go soon. Need to take care of something first."

O'Neill said something to Caldwell who nodded and left to go speak to Lear.

"General Sorhan," Sheppard said moving away from the others. "Please escort us to the prisoners. I wish to speak to the leader."

Sorhan bowed. "Yes, my lord."

"My lord. I apologize for what occurred." Sheppard turned around to see Sarik looking down at the ground.

Sheppard put his hand on the Guardian's back.

"This was not your doing. Don't blame yourself. I don't. I need you to put this behind you and focus on what needs to be done to protect our kingdom."

Sarik bowed low. "Yes, my lord. I thank you for your continued faith in your people and in me." He opened a small case revealing the crown. Sheppard sighed and took it then put it on.

"This way, my lord." Sorhan stepped to the side.

Sheppard glanced at O'Neill who nodded. The general followed him in.

The cell was small, dark, but clean and well kept. There was a shadow on a bed in a corner. Sorhan opened the cell, and Sheppard walked in. The sun shining through the small window hit the stones on his crown lighting up the small cell and Sheppard's face.

"Stand, Pirate," Sheppard said softly yet firmly. The man looked up, stood quickly and knelt in front of Sheppard with his head down. O'Neill saw Sheppard roll his eyes, annoyed. _Well what do you expect when you act like Darth Vader_? Sheppard gently touched the man's head. "I said stand, Pirate, not kneel," he said quietly. He bent down and took the man by the elbow and helped him up.

"What is your given name?" Sheppard asked.

"I am Dragan, my sovereign lord," whispered the man.

"Dragan," Sheppard said. "I have come to apologize." The man looked at Sheppard quickly then down again.

"No, my lord. It is I who should apologize. My avarice endangered all of our people. I would have endangered our lives if harm had come to you. I beg your forgiveness."

Sheppard sighed in frustration. "Yes, Dragan. What you did was wrong and selfish. Your way of life is not conducive to good order. We need everyone to protect our kingdom from those that want to harm it. I am sure that you will find a way to make amends...but I have come to ask your forgiveness. I am sorry for what I did to you and your man. I allowed my anger to control my actions. That will never happen against any of my people again."

Dragan was not sure what to say. "My lord. I accept your gracious apology. It was my actions that initiated the course that was taken."

Sheppard looked down at the man who was about 7 inches shorter. "We need to move forward from our mistakes and protect this kingdom from those whose greed will endanger millions."

"What would you have me do, lord?"

"There is one who seeks to harm me and my kingdom, to take it as his own and dominate everyone and everything. If he does that, millions will be at risk to the Wraith. I want you to be my eyes and ears. If you hear anything then you are to contact General Sorhan. I expect an attack soon. It would help us if we knew where they were going to strike first. I am not asking you to seek the information actively, only pass it on if you hear anything that you even think might be suspicious."

"My lord, we will fight alongside you, of course."

"If the time comes, Dragan, then we will need every volunteer. You owe me nothing, so I ask this as a favor."

"Of course sire, if my men will follow me. You will spare them of course."

"Would you forfeit your life for them?'

"Of course, my lord," The man said without hesitation.

"Follow me."

Sorhan had assembled all of the men into the courtyard outside. When Sheppard stepped outside the men knelt.

"Hello, Pirates," Sheppard said loudly. Several of the men chuckled, having heard the definiition and finding it agreeable. "Attempting to kill your king is considered treason and punishable by death." Sheppard raised his eyebrows and quipped, "Regardless of whether you knew I was king or not…Your leader Dragan here has agreed to die so that you can live. I am not sure if that is a fair trade considering that there are over a hundred of you and just one of him. However, I accepted his offer. But I think it would be a waste to kill him, so I have given him a mission. Follow him or don't follow him, it does not matter to me, although it is rare to find a leader willing to die for you. Whatever you decide, make sure that you understand this...those that commit further crimes will be punished accordingly as dictated by the law. That includes trying to kill your king. So...you are all free to go."

O'Neill watched the men look at each other in disbelief then slowly rise. They stood there and stared up at Sheppard who was shaking Dragan's hand.

"Armentarius!" Someone shouted. Then a roar, "Armentarius!! Armentarius!" It continued until Dragan joined his men. Sheppard made eye contact with the Pirate and nodded almost imperceptibly. Slowly the shouting stopped and they began to file out, following their Pirate leader.

O'Neill watched Sheppard's expression. Nothing except a hint of bemusement. He was completely unfazed by the show of devotion from these who were once enemies. A lesser man would probably have enjoyed it completely...feeding his ego. Sheppard watched them for a click more, then turned and looked at O'Neill. He raised an eyebrow in askance noticing O'Neill's expression.

O'Neill shrugged. "Pirates have ships."

Sheppard grinned as he removed the crown handing it back to Sarik. "Oh yeah, I know. These guys have boats, too. I overheard them when we were back at camp, planning a raid on a transport ship on the river."

"You did?"

"Yes sir. Why don't we get back?"

O'Neill shook his head. Amazing.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Battle Plans

"Thank the Protector my lord. We have been very concerned."

Sheppard had been greeted by a throng of personnel from both of his personal worlds.

Sheppard shrugged. "Thank you Saphides. Really not a big deal. Been there and done all of that, but I did find out some very interesting information. Saphides, I want to see all of our defense ministers and generals as soon as possible."

McKay looked at Weir, "Did he say been there done that?"

"Yeah he did," she said softly. Given Caldwell's report of what happened, she realized that Sheppard had actually been through much worse. She sensed from O'Neill that there was more, but he did not say. She sighed. "Come on Rodney."

Caldwell looked at Sheppard in amazement at the nonchalance of his experience. So many had underestimated this kid. The AF would still have him a major on a God forsaken ice box, but O'Neill had seen something most had not, gene or no gene. Sheppard was brilliant in a maddening way. Caldwell had come to respect him, and despite the barely hidden subordination at times, he actually liked him. He realized that he had underestimated Sheppard as well and promised himself that he would not do that to anyone again, despite how smart of an ass they pretended to be. Sheppard's looked up from his map, surrounded by his generals, and stared at Caldwell oddly for a second then gave him a half grin before getting back to work. Caldwell had the feeling that Sheppard had known he was thinking about him.

"I think General Aralin, that they will feign an attack on one of the other worlds, to distract us, but their main objective will be here," Sheppard said thoughtfully, "This world and this city is the prize that he wants, and he will want to claim it."

"What world first my lord?"

"I am not sure Minister Lear. Each world appears mostly prepared. Technologically we are more advanced. But when we see the bait, we have to take it. Fool him into thinking that we have fallen for the ruse. This is why each world must be able to defend itself. Minister Lear, I want supportive airstrike teams prepared to go anywhere. I don't want them deployed until the attack because we need to flush them out and they might be more hesitant if they see us mobilizing our defenses."

"Yes my lord."

"How are you going to defend this world? I mean this is a pretty big place," McKay asked looking at his friend.

Sheppard looked around the room and grinned. "Mostly land and water Dr. McKay. They don' want that so much as they will want this city. They will come at us in mass and overrun what is in their way and what Minister Lear cannot take care of with our air defenses. We are vastly outnumbered is my guess otherwise he could not pull this off. Remember Lord of the Rings the Two Towers?"

"Yes," Rodney said nervously.

"Like that."

Rodney swallowed the lump in his throat.

"General Terendale. I want you to see to the defenses of the villages." The general bowed curtly in acknowledgement.

"How will so many come to this world?" Caldwell asked.

Sheppard looked up. "Sir, a great majority of them are already here."

"What?"

"In the great wilderness."

"How do you know this?" McKay asked.

"I don't for sure, but I suspect as much. When Minister Lear and I went for an orientation ride a few weeks back, then again when I took Gen O'Neill we saw various signs of life so to speak out there. Some intelligence has filtered back lending support to this theory. "

"The wilderness is vast." Saphides said in realization.

"Yeah. Perfect hiding place. I suspect, that they took advantage of our belief that we had no true enemies anymore. They came posing as traders, refugees, and so on. But I am not sure how the rest will come and this worries me most. I have noticed an increase in our gate log. It is possible that they have transport ships, or quite frankly can come through the gate, which is only about 20 kilometers from the most outer edge of the wilderness."

"So how will we protect the city?" McKay asked again.

Sheppard smiled again at the scientist. "Thermopylae Rodney."

McKay looked from side to side as he processed this. He smiled.

"And maybe Zama."

"Zam what."

"Zama Rodney. Scipio and Hannibal, except this time without the elephants, so the advantage is ours in that regard." Sheppard said.

Rodney shook his head. "I am not a historian."

"We have developed several battle plans to defend and attack, but not being the aggressor we must determine what manner in which we will be attacked before we implement them." Sorhan said pointing to the charts on the table.

"If they attack the city one way, we use plan A," Sheppard added, "if they attack another way, then plan B and so on. Same for attacks on the villages. I am hoping that they will just head straight for us but they will probably want to distract us."

McKay looked at the table of charts and maps. "You are using paper?"

Sheppard smiled. "Not exactly. I just needed to draw out what was in my head. Some of it was ancient battles from either galaxy, some of it civil war, etc. But I need your help. I need this stuff transferred to our defense computer. It is in the command center. I then need to have this on PDAs of sorts that I can communicate with the generals in the field. "I mean if you don't mind helping Rodney. We have the personnel but I know you can do it quicker."

O'Neill grinned. Sheppard really did know how to motivate people. "Yeah of course," Rodney said.

Sheppard looked at Weir. "Dr. Weir," he said formally. "I should ask you first if this is acceptable to you. This is basically a civil war. One which we could use minor technical assistance such as what Dr. McKay can offer, but I would not assume that Atlantis or Earth would become entangled in this."

"Your majesty," Weir responded equally as formally, " I have considered this and discussed it with both General O'Neill and Col Caldwell. We agree that Earth, Atlantis and your kingdom are our allies. The survival of your people and your government will directly affect the survival of our people."

Sheppard grinned. "Good. Just had to ask. Tons of work to do people. Rodney how quick can you get that done for me?"

"I should have it good to go by dinner."

oOoOoOoOo

Caldwell was sitting with Sheppard and O'Neill in a room in Sheppard's chambers. "So you have all the battle plans from earth and the Ancient battles in your head?" He asked.

"Yes sir," Sheppard said, "I mean I was always a war history buff. My dad and I would talk about those battles and he would quiz me, but over the last few weeks, combined with what I have learned about the Ancients and my own history, they just seem really clear. It's weird."

Caldwell continued," Your plans look like a combination of several styles."

"Yes sir. Kind of like a melting pot."

Caldwell nodded approvingly. "That is impressive colonel."

Sheppard resisted the urge to look surprised at this high praise. "Thank you colonel. It is going to be really funny when you see a bunch of men on horses and some of them holding PDAs."

"Do you have ideas for space combat? You seem to have a natural knack for tactical space combat." He was thinking of several times that Sheppard had performed in space including getting two hive ships to fire on each other and outwitting a computer run F-202.

Sheppard really had to suppress the surprise. "Yes sir...I mean thank you. I do have some ideas. Once this is over I wanted to talk to you about them."

Caldwell smiled. "Any advantage against the Wraith is welcome. I am tired of the Daedalus getting whupped."

O'Neill watched the exchange. Praise from Caldwell was rare but always sincere. Good for both of them. The general looked at O'Neill. "John. What you said to McKay, about the Lord of the Rings battle. You meant that? I know you like to light a fire under him to motivate him sometimes."

Sheppard looked grim. "Yes sir. They outnumber us at least a hundred to one, but that is their only advantage."

"Gonna be one hell of a fight."

"Yes sir."

"What part do you want us to play" Caldwell asked.

Sheppard looked surprised. Were they actually asking _him_ for orders? "Well sir, I had not thought about that. I did not want to assume anything. But, Colonel Caldwell if you could direct operations once the other world is identified that would help immensely. General Alanir will lead the ground forces and General Sauridan the air, but they will need a central coordinator. That is if we get any confirmation on which world it will be before they actually hit. If we can't get through then they are on their own. My money is on Arcadia."

Caldwell nodded. "Done."

"And me?"

"Well General. I need someone to watch my back. Of course General Sorhan and Minsiter Lear will lead their respective forces, but I need another field commander since there is likely to be two fronts here, one out there before the city and one here on the outskirts and in the city.

"Cool. When do you guesstimate all this occurring?"

Sheppard looked out the window. "I think within a week, maybe days."

O'Neill looked thoughtful. "You know Shep, something has been bothering me."

"Yes sir?"

"Well you keep talking about this guy Scelus who was the brother of Evander.

"Yes sir, older brother."

"Well McKay had told me the story or legend so to speak, and my understanding was that Evander was an only child."

"No sir, he was the only heir of the _Armentarii_. He had a half brother, different father. Marrying Ilian would have given him as much power as the Armentarii, but Ilian wisely chose Evander, given Scelus' ego and desire for power. Long story, but bottom line, the heir of Scelus is pissed like his ancestor at the Armentarii, and that is why I think he will attack Arcadia, the planet where the Arementarri family lived for centuries."

O'Neill said nothing but thought of the whole stupidity of it all. 10,000 years of savoring and planning vengeance was really just stupid.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Sheppard lay in bed thinking. There was a part of him that was torn. He knew that except for planetary air defenses, the four planets as like most of the other worlds they had visited, did not have weapons even as advanced as the Genii. Sauriko stated that as the bloodline of the Ancestors had diminished they were unable to use many of the weapons and so had vaulted them away thousands of years ago. Their location in some texts, but Sheppard had no time to find them and train anyone, so they would fight the way they had always fought. The Guardian families and a few others had retained the ability. There were only enough to be able to defend the planet, but not enough to wage war as the gene had been spread throughout the population. In the ten thousand years there had been a few that had tried to assert a position, but could never muster enough likeminded who possessed the gene to overtake the leadership. What he was torn about was that all the descendant of Scelus had was people. Lots of them. One report stated that nearly three fourths were under the enslavement of a drug, or just threatened with the death of their loved ones if they did not fight. Many were in the wilderness, but he figured that these were the ones loyal to Scelus II or whatever his name was. Most of the non-volunteers would likely be in transport ships. He guessed the guy could probably get hold of those somewhere. If there were Pirates on Arcadia then there were others who would be willing to work for someone who could pay. He could have those transports shot down and, he had the air power to decimate at least half the forces before they reached the city, but any in the wilderness would be hard to tease out from the air. They would not get everyone but they could get half. But he was torn because it would basically be a slaughter. He had killed enough people already in Pegasus, and he really did not want to add thousands more to that. He sighed. Why was there always someone so willing to kill so many to get what he wanted? The wraith had killed millions. Not that it justified it but they viewed humans basically as humans viewed cows. He hated them for that. But humans who killed other humans for power only, sickened him. He was so tired of killing and so tired of hearing and watching people die. He decided in that moment that he would not order the transports shot down in space if that is how the creep was going to get his army here. He just could not do that to innocent lives despite the consequences to the people of this planet. Wraith yes, but drugged reluctant terrified human villagers, farmers or whomever, no. There would be thousands on the ground all trying to just stay alive.

So the enemy would be carrying swords, and spears and arrows and whatever else. That is all the Iliarians and others had for the most part except for the air defenses, some shields and some stunner type weapons, but not nearly enough for the hoard that would greet them.

He shot up in bed. Stunners! He had only removed his shirt, so he quickly ran out the door as he put on a light robe. He could hear his boots clicking on the marbled floors. He slid to a halt outside of McKay's quarters and tapped loudly on the door. There was no answer. "McKay!" Finally the door slide open and a very tired looking McKay looked at him. "Sheppard. What's wrong?"

"Rodney can you fix the weapons on our planetary fighters to stun."

"What? You woke me up to ask me that? It's like two in the morning."

"Rodney," Sheppard growled, "Can you do it?"

"Well I guess so..." the scientist thought a moment, "Well yeah I can, but why do you want to do that?"

Sheppard turned to look over his shoulder as he walked away. "To save lives Rodney. To save as many as possible."

Rodney looked confused. He may not have been a warrior like Ronon, Sheppard, or Teyla, but he was keenly aware of the scientist role in war. He had worked tirelessly with little sleep to fulfill all of Sheppard's requests, because he was not going to let his friend down. He shrugged still half asleep and went back to bed. It was going to be a long couple of weeks.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Ronon sat next to Sheppard at the dinner table. It had been four weeks since the incident on Arcadia. They ate quietly. Ronon liked that about his CO, he did not have to engage in idle chatter, and silence could be comfortable. Sheppard looked tired. He had not talked about the events of Arcadia, but his arm was still in a cast, which Ronon knew irritated the colonel at times. Beckett had to remind Sheppard to take it easy or rest, and surprisingly the new king listened. _He knows what is ahead and knows he needs to be ready._ Ronon smiled slyly, "Hey that sling is really pretty."

He heard Sheppard choke a bit then sputter, "_What did you say?_" Sheppard's tone was measured and challenging, but Ronon saw a sparkle return in his friend's eye.

"I said your sling is pretty."

Sheppard looked down at the soft silky material. _Comfy too as far as slings go._ He was ready for it all to come off. How the hell was he supposed to fight with the damn thing? "Well I have to protect my image," he quipped.

"Your image of what...pretty boy king or pretty boy air force pilot?"

Ronon heard Samsus stifle a laugh. Sheppard heard it too because he turned to glare at the old man before looking through narrow eyes at Ronon.

"How about both," Sheppard said finally with feigned seriousness. "There's an advantage to being underestimated. Pretty boys are always underestimated."

Ronon nodded with a grin. He himself had underestimated Sheppard at first. The man did not physically look or even act like a warrior except when he turned it on to warrior mode. Sheppard in warrior mode could be quite scary to the enemy and maybe even his friends.

"The men are ready for defense of the Serian pass leading to the castle." Ronon finally said.

Sheppard had observed the group of a thousand of the tallest, meanest looking military men he could muster to train in the ancient Greek phalanx that Leonidas used at Thermopylae. All had been unfamiliar with the technique, so Sheppard had taught Ronon and the key officers so that they in turn could train the handpicked men. All the artisans, blacksmiths and anyone else that could forge or build weapons were working around the clock to create armor and spears to his specifications. They had worked endlessly for four weeks. The men were in full gear today. They looked very intimidating with their helmets tipped in horsehair. Not exact replicas, but he hoped the group could win the battle through intimidation alone.

Sheppard nodded. "I know. Good job. They looked pretty scary. Hope the garb was not too much, but it worked on _300_." Ronon loved that movie. He and Sheppard had watched in several times, and Sheppard had it brought back from Atlantis to show the Iliarian men what they were going to do, and boost their confidence. Sheppard had only shown parts of it and left out the end. It seemed to have the desired effect.

"Where would you have me Sheppard?"

Sheppard looked at the Satedan and grinned. "Where did you see yourself Ronon? I always like you at my six, but I understand if you want to stay with the men you trained," He then looked mischievously at Ronon, "But you cannot be part of the phalanx unless you dress like them…and we get that on camera"

Ronon laughed. "I don't think I am needed there quite honestly. Captain Aristades has it under control. So I think with you then."

Sheppard put his hand on Ronon's shoulder and nodded.

Teyla was going to be with General Terendale deployed to the outskirts of the wilderness to help with the protection and evacuation of the villages. Rodney in the control center with General O'Neill doing what Rodney did best.

Ronon and Sheppard said their goodnights. Sheppard felt a tension in his gut he had not felt for some time. He closed his eyes as he sat on the edge of the bed. It would be tomorrow. God help his friends and his people. God help him.

He looked at the two swords set off to the side near his bed along with his Iliarian military uniform. _These people sure do like black when it comes to war and ceremony._ He too had been training. He knew that he would meet the descendant of Scelus and he would kill him. Sophistides had told him that Scelus II would war in the old manner, the manner of Ancient human kings before the Wraith devastated their worlds. Lear had been training him in this way. Although having trained with Teyla was very useful, he knew that he would be at a disadvantage slightly since his nemesis had likely trained for a long time. However, Sheppard had trained in many styles of martial arts, and in a street fight, which this would become, he would win. He closed his eyes, there was nothing more he could do.

oOoOoOoOo

Teyla looked at Rodney. "Why would these people not have more advanced weapons Dr. McKay? The ancients left them with so much."

"They left then with a lot defensive weapons Teyla, and most of those to defend against the Wraith and not each other. I read through some of their database and it seems that the laws prohibit most other types so that no one would try to take over so to speak. I mean they have tried, but the gene seems to be spread amongst all of the people. Even in the Guardian families not all members of that family have the gene, so there really was no advantage for anyone person to gain control. They would basically have to convince all the other gene carriers to be on their side which I guess is hard to do since it is spread throughout the population in enough numbers to keep things fair. What I can't figure is why the colonel wanted me to set all the weapons on the defense ships to stun."

Teyla looked out across the balcony at the open fields surrounding the city and the mountain it sat atop. There would be many in those fields trying to attack the main city where the castle was center. "To save thousands of lives Rodney."

McKay looked confused then swallowed in understanding. What an awful choice Sheppard had to make. _So many people._ McKay would have never imagined himself in the positions he had been placed so often coming to Pegasus Galaxy. He doubted that Sheppard had ever had to make so many of the choices he had to make, even as a military pilot particularly at his rank. Sheppard, a lieutenant colonel in the Air Force had now become an Eisenhower or Alexander the Great equivalent. He could understand why the Ancients left very little advanced weaponry here except for defenses. If Evander had not been here, there likely would have been less if the other planets that had visited were any indication. Except for a few planets, most were left defenseless.

McKay had not been able to get the shield working for the city, and Sheppard refused to use the one chair on this world against the people. This was one of the laws of Ilium that if broken was punishable by death. Good system overall. He had been able to adjust the air defense ships so that the weapons were stun only, but there remained some tactical bombardment available. It shocked McKay when Sheppard had said so many of the enemy were already here hidden in the vast wilderness that covered most of the earth. They had flown for reconnaissance but they had only inklings. Unfortunately, they had not found any life signs detectors available to scan the whole planet. There was so much that they had not had the opportunity to explore. He wished that this whole vendetta taking over the world thing could be squashed quickly, so they could get back to their normal problems of saving the universe. Sheppard had not asked Atlantis for help, and he had not asked for advanced weaponry. They would fight hand to hand or sword to sword or whatever they did around here. McKay had learned much about Sheppard these last few weeks. He had seen glimpses of it before, the tactical genius, the ingenuity and the courage. McKay knew that as far as intelligence went, Sheppard was probably his equal but in a vastly different way. That is why they made a good team. Sheppard would tell McKay what he needed, and even if impossible, McKay would deliver. That is how it worked. Secretly, he always thought Sheppard had the harder job of tactics, fighting and all that stuff. Rodney just had to come up with amazing solutions, and he always relished the challenge.

He left to go get some rest. Hopefully Sheppard would not have another middle of the night revelation. He knew that once things started, he would get little sleep. He dreamt of Orks scaling the city walls.

oOoOoOoOoOo

O'Neill looked at Caldwell sitting across from him in a chair. "What do you think Steven? We don't have to be here. You know Stargate Command would not be to happy losing three of its officers."

Caldwell looked at wryly. "Who said that SGC is going to lose anyone? I for one think we are going to kick some renegade ass. Although the image that Sheppard portrayed about Lord of the Rings did not sit well with me."

O'Neill nodded. "Yeah I know. He could have asked us to supply his people with P90s and so on. Hell could have had the Daedalus here by now."

"Most of the so called enemy though, are basically slaves or so Sorhan told me. Intelligence reports indicate that this guy after Sheppard's throne has used drugs and threat of death to loved ones. Basically fight or die. Sheppard said he would use whatever force necessary if it came to that, but hoped to avoid that if possible. I think the stun will take out about one third, more will run or lay down their arms, and then the true followers will be known. Did you see Sheppard's plans?"

O'Neill noticed the admiration in the colonel's voice. "Yeah, I did. The kid is smarter than he lets on."

"A hell of a lot smarter than he lets on. Weir told me how the Ancient device unlocked the knowledge from not only his Ancient ancestors but also his Earth ancestors. Did he tell you he descended from Theosticles?"

"Theo who?"

"Theosticles, one of the greatest tactical minds in Ancient Greece. Lots of other military leaders in there too."

"You seem impressed."

"Lineage never really impressed me, but I have to admit that Sheppard's ability has impressed me a great deal, once you get use to his smart ass insubordinate attitude."

"I have learned that smart ass folks are usually more gifted than most. They just need to be handled differently."

Caldwell looked at O'Neil knowingly. "You mean with a Hammond touch?"

"Exactly."

oOoOoOoOo

Sam watched his king sleep peacefully. He did not know when this battle would begin but he hoped this king would prevail. He had not told Sheppard that he had known him for some time…that his brother Sophistides had shown him the mental images. _The king is born! _He smiled at the memory that set his life in motion.

Sam occasionally dreamt of this child then the man, small glimpses of hazel eyes brown hair, nothing more, but when he saw him and spoke to him for the first time, his heart swelled. Neither he nor his brother had their own children or families. Since that moment they saw the future king as an infant, they devoted their lives to preparing for him. He sighed with worry as a father would for his son going to battle.

He watched his king sleeping a few seconds longer. His young face looked peaceful despite the future. Sam then knelt next to him and prayed for him.

oOoOoOoOo

The blonde man looked at his companion.

"We are ready my lord." _As ready as we will every be_.

"Do they know of our plans?"

"No indication, but hard to know for sure. They do have superior firepower."

"They will no doubt inflict great losses but we have far superior numbers. It will come down to hand to hand, and I doubt that they will be prepared since they do not expect us. Begin the attack on Arcadia tomorrow at dusk. This should allow the ground forces on Ilium to gather in the dark quickly and make progress before they are discovered. This will be followed by the transport of our main forces now in hiding and aboard the transports. Once the city on Ilium is besieged we will send our small group of fighters make our way to the city and land near the castle. There we shall take the city from the inside."

"Yes my lord."

oOoOoOoOo

Sam smiled at Sheppard as he handed him his breakfast. The king had wanted to eat alone this morning. The younger man looked up at him. "You know Sam, I think a lot of people are going to be dying today or tomorrow."

Sam sat next to him. "There is nothing that you can do to prevent this event from beginning, but you have taken measures to prevent as much loss as possible. "

"I though the Wraith were our enemy Sam."

"They are. But evil takes many forms. The ancestors of Scelus have created trouble for many for so long. Now is the time to end it. I have prayed for the Protector to keep you safe."

Sheppard looked at the old man surprised. He remembered the name used at the coronation and when he had returned from Arcadia, but had forgotten to ask. "Protector? I thought like many of these worlds, you prayed to the ancestors."

Sam smiled. "Not on our world we lived very closely with the Ancestors. Even as they ascended we, knew that they were not Gods. Many in our world believe in one creator of all. Do you not believe such?"

"Yes in a general sense. Most people think someone like me would not, but you never get away with what you are brought up with."

"I will pray for the Protector to keep us all safe."

Sheppard sighed. "Today will be the day. I can just feel it. I think I would like to go for a ride today."

"No flight?"

"No. Did that yesterday. Everyone is busy right now getting the ships ready. I just need some time to think. Need to check on the calvary as well."

Sam handed him his belt with the knife.

Sheppard turned and looked back at him. "I'll be back soon. I'll have my radio if anyone needs me before then."

"Yes sire."

oOoOoOoOo

"I will pass your word, Dragan. Thank you. Do what you can for Arcadia. I will let His Majesty know of your news."

"Yes my lord Gaurdian."

Sarik turned to his aide. "Send a message to Ilium. Urgent."

oOoOoOoOo

Sheppard pulled back on the reins and stood before Eileron.

"The Calvary is ready my lord."

"I am glad the calvary has been maintained. It was easy to draw up plans for their use."

"The men are glad that you will be leading them directly in the field, although I worry about your exposure to danger."

"Well a leader cannot be in the shadows while his men risk their lives. The calvary is going to be key. Just glad my grandfather taught me to ride. Although I don't think he ever had this in mind."

Eileron had kept his stable well. They had light armor, nothing like Knights of the Round Table or anything, but helmets again with horsehair sticking out at the top. The damn helmet weighed close to 7lbs alone, but the material was strong. He touched the knife at his side. He felt that it was weird that his own ancestor had carried this knife. It was weirder still that he was going to be fighting a battle of more ancient non-technological proportions when in fact his Ancient predecessor had fought a technological battle with the Wraith. This whole galaxy was a paradox of advancement and simplicity. Just in the time he had been here, what maybe 12 weeks now, he had begun to feel as if he had forgotten what Atlantis was like. A lot had happened here in such a sort time. What if he hadn't come when he did? This idiot might have taken over the damn system and everything would be so different. But the Guardians had a lot in control. They had faced similar, so maybe the he would not have prevailed. Didn't matter. Sheppard had to face the problem now. He finished adjusting his gear on Zorthos.

"I'll be back. Just a light ride."

"Yes sir."

Sheppard let Zorthos run as fast as he wanted. The horse knew how to pace himself and was young and rested. He was glad that these people did not have guns or else things would have been worse. Too bad they did not have more people that could run some of the stun weapons but the aircraft would take out a great number. Zorthos slowed then stopped. Sheppard looked at his garb. He wore the black of the calvary. At heart he just wanted to be in his flight suit but Lear would control the skies. Sheppard then just wished for his BDUs and body armor circa 21st Century Earth not this mix of Roman/Henry V, Lord of the Rings garb. I look ridiculous he thought. _You look majestic_. Sheppard smiled at Teyla's words. She wanted to say beautiful but held back.

His mental abilities troubled him some. It was not as if he had special powers, but like he was using more of his brain. Thankfully Sophistides was here to help, but there was so much more for him to learn. They had worked together nearly every day and Sheppard had grown close to him and to Sam. It was like having his grandfather back times two. He also had numerous meetings with his "uncles" and it was always strange for him to think he had actual family in a different galaxy. _He Shep, where are you from? Pegasus galaxy how about you?_ He loathed to admit it, but he fit in here. He did not want to. The independent in him wanted to be alone not admired. He wanted to be responsible for himself and not so many. He did not want more family, Atlantis was enough. But Sheppard had learned to accept things as they were and find a way to make things work. He had family here now and that was that, he would protect them too just as he had vowed when he was crowned.

Zorthos snorted breaking Sheppard out of his reverie. He realized that the horse had walked back to the stable.

"Bathe and feed him well," he told the groom as he patted the big black neck, "We are in for a hard day."


	14. Chapter 14

Okay, we'll see if this format works better. For those that have not read before, this was the chapter I thought would be the hardest. Sorry for any similarity to Narnia, my Beta pointed out a sequence that was similar and that was unintentional, just a desperate mind trying to figure out how to make things work!

Chapter 14-Thermopylae

Sheppard, his generals, and the Atlantis team sat around the large banquet table eating dinner and talking about the day. There was anticipation but also a calm. In a way Sheppard was surprised. For the most part, these warriors had been largely untested. They had not fought battles of this proportion before, but they caught on very quickly and Sheppard was impressed with the leadership of his military commanders. He watched Ronon and O'Neill laughing and looking deceptively unconcerned about what was going to happen.

He was about to turn to Teyla to tell her something when he saw a courier run into the hall toward him. The room grew silent before he reached Sheppard. The courier bowed then leaned in toward Sheppard and spoke to him quietly. Sheppard nodded curtly, then looked across the long table.

"Arcadia will be the first to be attacked, within two hours. You all know what to do," he said, standing. "Trust the plan, trust your people, and trust yourselves…I know I do." He raised his glass, "To all the Armentarii, whom we defend today."

"To the Armentarii!" came the reply from table. Sheppard took a sip then nodded and everyone went to do their jobs.

oOoOoOoOo

Caldwell waited at the control center on the Arcadia planet with Sarik. He had to admit that he was surprised that Sheppard had trusted him to defend the home planet of his line. That must be weird for the colonel, to know that your people actually came from a world in a different galaxy. Sarik stood quietly next to Caldwell. These Guardians had stood vigil over a throne for 10,000 years, facing so many challenges and they had managed to maintain a system of government that was admirable and efficient with little ego involved. He saw how they had without question devoted themselves to Sheppard. The Air Force pilot had a knack for engendering that kind of loyalty.

A communication came through. The attack had begun. Caldwell looked down at the Guardian and nodded. "Thank you, general," Caldwell said speaking to the voice in the field. "Let them push through with little resistance, we have the trap set." Sarik turned around to an aid, "Send encrypted word to the King. It has begun, and we have engaged the enemy."

oOoOoOoOo

Sheppard was sitting on Zorthos giving orders when McKay approached him with a wary eye on the black horse. He did not know how the beast was tame around his friend because it was downright mean to most others. He grinned as he realized that in a way, he was most calm around his friend as well. The horse snorted a warning as he approached. Blue eyes on a black horse did not go together!

Sheppard patted the horse and looked at McKay with a smile. McKay saw that Sheppard was in a cavalry uniform with slight modification from the others. He had black riding boots, black pants, and black tunic under a black leather shoulder to torso vest of sorts that was belted in the back. He noticed that the glowing dagger hung around his waist and that he had his 9mm on his leg as usual and some sort of sword sheathed on the saddle. He finished pulling up black leather and metal gauntlets. "Hey, Rodney," Sheppard said cheerfully.

"Hey. You know, you look like that guy from _Ladyhawke_."

"What?"

"Didn't you see that movie?" McKay replied defensively at Sheppard's look of _are you crazy_. "Oh come on. You know the blonde French knight guy or whatever he was. He wore black, had a big horse, except you aren't blond. My sister loved that movie."

Sheppard shook his head at his friend. "Well that explains it then. Sounds like a girl movie."

"Okay, you look like Aragorn then," McKay added exasperated.

Sheppard grinned slightly. "You've got something for me, Gimley?"

"What?! I am not short and hairy!" he said, annoyed, as he handed Sheppard the PDA like device. He heard leather creak as Sheppard reached down to accept the device. He did not answer McKay's question as he looked over it approvingly. "Nice, Rodney, thanks!"

McKay sighed and looked up worried. "Don't get killed or anything…who would I use as my front guy to try all the gadgets we are finding here or for turning them on?"

Sheppard wheeled Zorthos around, "Don't worry. Magic Fingers will be at your service soon."

McKay rolled his eyes for Sheppard's benefit, but once his friend was gone, he bit the bottom of his lip. _I hope so._

oOoOoOoOoOo

Sheppard looked over the field with night vision goggles. He had put those in his pack when he came over from Atlantis and was glad that he had brought them. He only wished that he had enough for all his army and the time to train them, but at least he could see what was going on to position them for the surprise counterstrike. It was dark. There were no formations yet, but he sensed that they were gathering. They had word that transport ships had landed behind a ridge. Not as many as he thought, but enough. The idiot thought that darkness would provide him cover, but Sheppard had already positioned his men, ordered them to sleep until it was time. That was if they could.

It had started to rain, adding a deeper chill to the air. Four hours had passed since Caldwell and Sarik had notified them that the attack had begun. Sheppard had sent a small contingent to put on a show of falling for the trap, but Caldwell called back not long ago saying that the battle was very much under control and that they were wrapping up some small skirmishes. The stunners had done the trick and there had been few deaths. He was relieved, but knew it would be different here. He squinted his eyes and noticed movement in the trees. He sighed then sent word.

oOoOoOoOo

Teyla looked around the village. It had been mostly evacuated, but she was distressed to see that there were still some older villagers and some women and children that had not made it out in time. Quietly she had them moved to a central home and hid them as best she could. She did not know what to expect but she imagined that this village would be hit the hardest because of its proximity to the city. The soldiers and men of the village had quietly set up defenses and now waited in various homes for an attack. She looked over at General Terendale who was looking down at the PDA Rodney had given him. He looked up at Teyla with a slight nod. It had begun.

oOoOoOoOo

Sheppard glanced over at Ronon. The man looked too large for the horse he was on and seemed uncomfortable. "You know how to ride?" Sheppard asked skeptically.

Ronon did not look at him but instead watched the cavalry move silently into position behind a ridge and hidden from the tree line. "Of course," he said without any idea. He had never ridden a beast before, but that was no reason for him not to be where he was needed.

Sheppard said nothing more but grinned. _Okay, sure_. The city and the castle were still hidden by the darkness, but the forest of the wilderness began to have the glow of dawn. This amplified Sheppard's vision with the night vision goggles, but soon he would not need them. He saw figures starting to emerge slowly. The line was at least a half of a mile across. Sheppard waited nearly 30 minutes then Ronon saw that the last line of troops had emerged. There were several thousand on the ground, and they seemed completely oblivious that surely they would have been detected by now. Sheppard entered something into his PDA. Ronon was watching Sheppard's ground forces stand in the shadows perfectly still as the mass moved toward them and the castle. Suddenly the Armentarii began to move forward in columns with wide lanes between them. Ronon did not know how this would work, but he trusted Sheppard to know what he was doing.

Sheppard watched as his men emerged from the cover of the shadows and into the emerging dawn. At a haunting sound of a horn, they doubled their pace heading straight for the insurgent force. Sheppard saw through his regular binoculars hesitation and wide eyes as the insurgent forces saw that they were not alone. Before the insurgent leaders could make any changes, Sheppard's men were upon them. The noise of clashing men was deafening and Sheppard flinched slightly. A number of the insurgent men ran through the columns as Sheppard expected, but surprisingly they did not form up but kept running toward the castle. Ronon saw Sheppard shake his head slightly as he again entered something into the device McKay had given him then turn back to look at the field again. Ronon was watching the battle intently when he heard the sound of aircraft. He saw several dozen fly past the castle and then heard the stunners begin. The stunners were effective but not efficient. It was difficult to hit small moving targets on the ground, but they were making good work. If anyone got through, it was very likely that O'Neill's defenses would make short work of them.

"Hey Ronon, look," he heard Sheppard say. He followed Sheppard's arm. It took a minute then he saw what looked like a contingent of three to four thousand moving efficiently through the fighting and straight for the castle. "I think that is the group loyal to the bad guy." Sheppard looked around quickly at the field to the left and then to the right. The contingent was just about to move in range of the cavalry. Sheppard saw that his well prepared ground forces were effectively containing at least for now, the main insurgent forces to the left of his field of vision, while the air defenses were meticulously stunning whom they could. The pile of men would make a push for the castle difficult, and he figured that the stun strength would give him three hours before they would start to wake. Sheppard quickly entered his orders then put the PDA away.

"Time to go, buddy," the king said has he put on his black helmet. It came down just at his eyes and covered the back of his head to just above his neck. A plume of black horsehair stuck out from the top. Ronon admitted the effect was striking. He did not like that his friend was the sole person with a black horse and helmet, but that could not be helped now.

"Where's your helmet?" Sheppard asked.

"I don't need one." Ronon said without looking at him.

"What if you fall?"

"I have a hard head," he said, turning to his friend.

Sheppard shook his head, then met his eyes. "I guess that hair of yours would soften the impact."

Ronon grinned. "Exactly."

Sheppard looked to the man next to him and nodded curtly.

The man raised a horn, then lifted his head. The deep auspicious tone sent a shiver down Ronon's back.

Sheppard unsheathed the sword from his saddle then without warning, charged ahead toward their target. The lane was mostly clear and anyone in it quickly got out of the way. Sheppard led the tip of the triangle. They would slice through the men like a knife on a point, as the rear wider base would swing around and encircle their respective prey. Ronon grinned as his horse raced after Sheppard's. The experience riding a beast in a charge was exhilarating!

In less than a minute he saw Sheppard's sword raise then come down. He caught a glimpse of his friend cutting down several men before he himself started to swing both offensively and defensively.

Sheppard's horse had barely slowed his stride, not slowing at all when someone impeded his path. The horse seemed to know how to move and use his body weight. Ronon saw that Sheppard had made it through the main body of the enemy force when he curved to the right and saw that some troops followed him and others followed Eileron to the left. Once he was through, Ronon followed to the right and very soon the cavalry had surrounded the masses, which they had already split in two groups. There was no real fear in this group of insurgents. They were professional soldiers, but Ronon knew that they could not win, and they likely knew this. Sheppard had outmaneuvered them too quickly. This made them dangerous.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Teyla stood next General Terendale. They had been able to hold off, rather easily, the insurgents that had attacked their village. It had been a half-hearted effort so far. The enemy seemed to be villagers more afraid than anything. Most had surrendered and they did not appear to be lead by anyone in particular. This confused her. Perhaps the leader of these people, the traitor, which Sheppard had spoken of, was not a strategist like Sheppard. Very few had died here in this village. None of Sheppard's men had died and only a handful of insurgent villagers. General Terendale had sent scouts to see if there was a more concerted effort waiting for them. He was also concerned that this village was right in the line of a retreat from the battlefield in front of the city castle. They had received word from O'Neill, who had the vantage point of seeing the whole battle, that Sheppard's plan had been working, even the Thermopylae plan.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Captain Gragle looked at the shield of warriors before them. They had no intelligence that such an army existed before they attacked. This would have been useful. They had expected some resistance up the pass but nothing like this…a wall of men with impenetrable armor. When his men had encountered them they had frozen in fear as the shield of men roared their battle cry. It had frozen his own blood. Yet his men dutifully attacked and then died. Wave after wave, yet the faceless men behind the golden armor did not budge. Gragle had been promised command of an entire army by his leader, but he would not sacrifice any more men toward a fruitless cause. Whoever had commanded this army was superior, and Gragle had decided to put himself at his mercy if he would spare his men. He said nothing as he was led through the city into a courtyard. There he met a very tall man with white hair. Gragle knelt immediately.

"My lord. I beg for your mercy not for myself, but for my men."

O'Neill rolled his eyes as he looked over at Caldwell, who had just returned from Arcadia.

"Your lord, King Armentarius, is over there in the field," The man said quietly, "I am General O'Neill. Please get up."

Gragle looked up at the man confused. What king? Could this general offer them mercy? "I am sorry, general. Please convey to King Armentarius that I beg forgiveness for aligning myself with an enemy of his land. I ask only for him to spare my men, who trusted in me. I have lost many to his great army at the Serian pass. They would no doubt put their trust in him and would be loyal to him if he could forgive them."

O'Neill had to grin. Sheppard could harvest men even when he killed them.

"I am sure the King would appreciate that." Sheppard had already discussed what to do with those that had surrendered. "Your men will be held under guard until the end of the battle. They will be fed and allowed to rest then allowed to return to their worlds."

Gragle looked up incredulously. This was more than he hoped for.

"General, who is this king?"

"What world are you from?"

"My family is from Arcadia and Palladin."

The tall man walked with Gragle over to the overlook where he could see the battle in the field raging on. "Haven't you heard of Evander's heir?"

The man looked up wide-eyed. "The lord, whom I had sacrificed my men for, said that he was the true heir of these worlds. That is why that we had devoted ourselves to him."

O'Neill sighed. "Well your real king is down there defending his people. How could you not have ever heard of him?" Gragle caught a glimpse of a man in black on a black horse amongst a sea of white horses. _Only the King may ride the black beast_, he had heard his grandfather tell him of the legend.

Gragle hung his head. "We heard reports of a king, but our forces were isolated, in training. We were told that we needed to act quickly, that an imposter was trying to take over his rightful kingdom…" Gragle sighed, "I have dishonored my family."

O'Neill looked down at him not unkindly, even with understanding. "Many good men can be fooled, Captain. Are you a good man?"

Gragle looked at the General. "Yes sir. I thought myself to be."

O'Neill nodded. "Then go tell your men, about your true King."

Gragle looked up wide-eyed then nodded curtly. Perhaps the true King, Evander's heir, would want his death. Frankly, Gragle did not think his death was enough to make up for the men he lost, but he would make sure that his men would know the truth. He was led to a courtyard where his men, now numbered less than two thousand, sat quietly eating under shelter from the rain. They looked at him expectantly when they saw him.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Sheppard had made his way closer to the center of the mass of men. His men surrounded him as they fought. He knew that the insurgents would target him, the black kind of gave away that he was the leader, yet his men held off most them. Sheppard had killed his fair share. Zorthos actually had killed a few of his own and only the bravest or dumbest even tried to approach him. Sheppard had to admire ancient warriors of any kind. Fighting with a sword was really hard and very tiring.

Zorthos reared up and came down over someone foolish enough to raise a sword at the horse. His men had to work hard against this well trained group, but they were winning. Sheppard pulled Zorthos around until he caught glimpse of Ronon. When he made eye contact he nodded to the left and made his way out of the circle to take a look at was happening.

Ronon nodded and followed Sheppard out of the fighting to watch his back as the king looked across the battlefield.

"Well?" Ronon asked.

"Looks like we're kicking ass," Sheppard said. "Ground forces under control. Looks like Sorhan is finishing them off and gathering prisoners of war. Lear pretty much has stunned whoever got through, but is sending message now that we need to send forces over to help with the disarming and getting them over to holding area. I think the cavalry is making work of…oh hell."

"What?" Ronon said straining to look in the directions Sheppard was scanning. "What!"

Sheppard barked some orders to the rider next to him then looked at Ronon. "Come on!" he said urgently.

"What?" Ronon said again.

"Part of them have broken free. They are retreating back toward the village, where Teyla is."

Ronon said nothing but followed Sheppard, who had not even looked back. Ronon did and saw a large contingent of the cavalry following.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Sheppard raced down the across the field and into the trees. Many had gotten a head start and used the trees for cover as they raced toward wherever they thought they could go to escape. Wherever that was, it lead straight through the large village where Teyla and Terendale were. He had sent word ahead to warn them, but had no reply yet.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Ronon watched Sheppard race through the trees passing by fleeing insurgents. The black horse carried the king swiftly through the dense trees until they reached a marshy clearing. He then saw the horse lose its footing and fall to the ground throwing Sheppard. He heard a horn from behind and the men behind him seem to pick up speed as they raced toward their king. Ronon saw insurgent forces making their way toward his fallen friend who was slow getting up.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Sheppard picked himself up slowly from the ground. He saw Zorthos getting up unhurt, and his men racing toward him. He did not see his helmet, which had flown off his head somewhere during the fall. He wheeled around at the sound of a cry of sorts and managed to raise an arm as a sword came down on him. Thank goodness the gauntlet was part metal or his arm would have probably been cut or severed. It hurt like a son of a bitch. He planted his dagger in the belly of his assailant, but lost his footing and fell back. Another was on top of him and tried to drive his weapon into Sheppard but the pilot rolled to the side. He cried out as the blade caught his side and tore through his leather armor leaving a gash. The assailant raised his hand again but Sheppard managed to pull his 9 mm and shot him. He grinned for a second as Indiana Jones flashed through his mind. He was about to shoot again when an unholy animal sound to his left made him stop. He watched Zorthos tear into the man and stomp him until the man was no longer screaming. Sheppard shuddered and hoped he did not have to hear that sound ever again. He was going to get up, but the horse was standing over him.

He saw his men now surrounding him and were driving the insurgents back toward a waiting force sent by Terendale. They must have scouted the trap. "Come on boy, move out," he gasped. His side was bleeding and was hurting. His vision was impaired slightly as he figured that he was bleeding from his head again. _All of Carson's good work gone to waste._

Zorthos put a muzzle down to his face and snorted then sniffed him over. "Come on, move boy." The horse reluctantly moved over, but Sheppard realized it was because Eileron had pushed him to the side. Both he and Ronon knelt next to him. "My lord, are you injured elsewhere than the cut on your head?"

Sheppard looked up at his chief cavalry officer. "Yeah, got me on the side. You know we really should re-work this armor stuff. Hell, barely stopped that sword, but not without the help of my skin."

He growled as Eileron touched his side to look at the wound. The horseman looked at Ronon. "It runs deep, but not critical. We should get back to the city now."

"No, we need to help Teyla," Sheppard said, trying to rise.

Ronon grabbed his arm to help him up. "They had scouted a trap and had sent their forces forward. There is no longer a danger to the village."

Eileron finished tying a cloth around Sheppard in a makeshift bandage. Sheppard got up with his help. "The field?"

"Nearly contained, your Majesty,"

"The Serian pass?"

"Defended," Ronon said with a smile.

Sheppard looked around. Had they won? Three hours of hard fighting out in the field, in the cold rain. He was freezing, exhausted, so his men must be as well.

"We need to get back to the castle then. I do not think it is over yet. We have not found their leader?"

"No, Lord."

"Tell General O'Neill that we are on the way, and to be careful. I just have a feeling."

He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and he turned around. "John, are you okay?"

He grinned despite the cold and the pain. "Teyla. Fine. How about you?"

"Fine. Little attack came to the village. General Terendale became suspicious and sent a scout out. That is when we saw a skirmish line of the insurgents apparently waiting."

"Glad you guys were here. We are headed back to the city now. Do you want to come?"

"I think I will help the General finish securing the area then head over with him."

"Okay. See you soon, then." He smiled at her, then mounted Zorthos. "Be careful." he told her.

She watched him ride off. He looked hurt, but okay. His plan had worked or was working. She hoped the bloodshed had ended.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"The forces are defeated lord."

The blond man looked at the other coldly. "It is time for us to make our move now, while we still have forces battling for our cause and they are distracted."

"They spoke of the King on the black horse."

"Imposter."

"Yes sir," the man looked at his screen. "We have scrambled our few fighters to a location away from the castle. Their sacrifice should buy us a few minutes."

"That is more than enough for the transport to land with our contingent."

The man sighed. Yes, more sacrifices.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Sheppard and his contingent trotted back toward the city. The cold actually made his side feel numb, but he knew that the wound was deep. It had become slightly harder to breath, but he also knew that for the moment it was not life threatening. No, he had sadly experienced wounds that were life threatening and had learned to tell the difference. Ronon was not buying it and was keeping an eye on him, but he could not help that.

He heard a beep and pulled out his PDA. What, an air attack?! Small. Lear would make short work of it. He put the PDA back as he thought for a minute. He had expected this. "Eileron, we must get to the city quickly. Now. All forces not required elsewhere should begin to make their way there. I will send word to General O'Neill."

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Well Steven, we may get a little action here after all."

Caldwell leaned in to look at the screen. "What's up?"

"Looks like the bad guy wants to show his face. We will implement the City defense plan."

Caldwell cocked his head to one side as he listened in his earpiece. "A transport was spotted and a contingent of approximately four hundred have spread out."

O'Neill smiled. "You mean we actually outnumber them? Well then, let's get this done."

oOoOoOoOoOo

Sheppard was racing toward the city when he saw the transport over the city. He knew they had a plan and that O'Neill would defend the city. He also knew that he had to be there to finish it. He held his side and saw blood on his hand when he raised it. Thank God for the cold, or it would probably hurt worse and maybe even bleed more, but he would make it.

He received reports from the generals while they made their way up the Serian pass. They basically had taken care of everything. They were wrapping up a few stragglers and putting them under shelter and guard. He knew most of them would be sent home. He and the Guardians had agreed that those that had been forced to fight would be sent home. They disagreed on what to do with the troops that had freely pledged loyalty to the would-be usurper. The law clearly dictated that they be put to death. Sheppard was not squeamish when it came to doing what needed to be done, Pegasus had done that to him quickly, but regardless of what the insurgents would want to do, they would not be able to gain the upper hand. They had not been able to for 10,000 years, but the Guardians made it clear. The law was the law. Sheppard grinned despite himself. He did not break rules carelessly, but he told them he would have to think about it, and left it at that. He could change the law, but he figured it was there for a reason.

He felt Zorthos stumble slightly as they came to a halt near the entrance. He dismounted quickly and looked over the horse. He spotted a gash on the flank. He turned to Eileron.

"Take care of him, Eileron. Please."

The chief stabler patted the horse. "I will tend to him myself, my lord. He will be fine, I promise."

Sheppard made his way through the main castle to meet O'Neill in the control room.

oOoOoOoOoOo

O'Neill turned when he heard boots clicking quickly into the room. All the men were covered in mud. He knew many of them were supposed to have blond hair but he could not tell who was supposed to have light hair. Ronon was obvious as the tallest, but Sheppard was the muddiest and maybe the bloodiest. One half of his face was covered in blood and mud.

"You boys done playing outside? You're dripping all over these nice floors," O'Neill said, moving over to the small contingent. He saw Sheppard and Ronon grinning, but some of the others looked down self-consciously.

"Guess we'll have some mopping to do soon," Sheppard said.

"Yup, a bit. We have most mopped up, but a few small groups spread out through the city. We have the hunters on them. There were about four hundred, but honestly only about 50 or so of them worth anything. The others gave up as soon as they came up against any confrontation. I thought it would take a couple of hours, but it has only been, well, about 30 minutes. There are two groups that seem a bit more gung ho. About done with one group, have not found the other."

"Any idea where they might be heading?"

O'Neill shrugged. "Not sure but the last two contacts were here and here," he said pointing to an electronic map of the grounds.

Sheppard looked quickly then thought for a moment. "I know where they are going."

"Where?"

"The throne room," He looked around. "Where's Rodney?"

"He was headed toward the throne room."

"Tell everyone to steer clear of the throne room. We'll head off this group at the courtyard."

He said nothing, but started running. O'Neill gave the orders, looked at Caldwell who nodded, and they headed after them.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sheppard will come face to face with his evil cousin a gazillion times removed, bit of hurt and comfort left then hopefully a good wrap up! Thanks for hanging in there.


	15. Chapter 15

Here is the next chapter. Hope you all like it. Hope not too much Shep whump. I actually changed it a bit in places based on some feedback. I hope that for those of you who liked it as it was, it does not change it too drastically, but the poison bullet stays and next chapter will include just a bit more pain for Shep. Thanks to my beta Comanche-Antigo. She saved me from a glaring mistake about ascension.

Chapter 15-Naughty Cousin

McKay was hurrying toward the throne room when he heard foot-steps behind him. Hurried footsteps. He turned and saw Sheppard running down the hall with Ronon and a small guard contingency. "What's going on?" McKay asked, looking horrified at his bloody and dirty friend. Sheppard looked at him intently as he came to a halt.

"You okay?" Sheppard asked him.

"Yeah, fine. I was on my way to check…"

"Did you see anyone?" Sheppard interrupted.

"No, just you," Rodney answered suspiciously. "Look, Carson should really…"

"I'm fine," Sheppard said, staring past him as he moved to open the large wooden doors. Ronon glanced at McKay then quietly followed Sheppard as he opened the doors that led out to the main courtyard, where he had first touched the stone and had been crowned. McKay followed them outside, where it continued to rain.

McKay then realized what was happening. Sheppard stood ahead of his men looking across the courtyard at a man McKay had never seen before.

The man said nothing, but looked at Sheppard with unmasked hatred. _How the heck did he still look so clean,_ unlike Sheppard.

Sheppard took a step forward. "I see that you have managed to keep yourself out of the fight." He searched the man's mind. McKay saw Sheppard cock his head to the side. "Vanitis, is it? That is your name. It seems fitting."

The man looked at Sheppard suspiciously. "Yes, it is, and my plan has played out as I wanted until now."

"Yeah, I figured a coward like you actually would be very willing to send thousands to their death for his own means." Did Sheppard know this guy? Why was he egging him on like he did the Wraith sometimes? Rodney watched fascinated, but he felt a knot in his stomach.

The man glared back at Sheppard. "I am no coward. I had no idea that you were actually here. Just rumors. Perhaps you are an impostor?"

"You will wish that I was."

"Why is that?" The man spat.

"Because I am the only one that could exact vengeance for thousands that died at the hands of your cowardly ancestor and those that died today to serve your vanity. In other words, I am going to kick your ass." Sheppard eyed his opponent curiously. "You'll have to die you know. Can't have another traitor in the family, even if you are my cousin and all."

McKay smiled. Sheppard had a way of getting under people's skin quite easily. He could write a book on the many ways to do it if he wanted. Sometimes he did it to be playful, but McKay had also seen him do it to throw people off guard, make mistakes, do stupid things. Like now.

The man rushed at Sheppard with rage. "I am no traitor, nor was my ancestor."

"Whatever," Sheppard said, bored as he raised a short, thin sword to meet his attacker. McKay watched as Sheppard used one hand to attack with his sword and the other to defend with another thin sword. _Where had he learned that?!_

The enemy railed for a while as Sheppard toyed with him. After several minutes Sheppard was able to step back while the man stood panting.

Sophistides watched his prodigy from the wings of the courtyard. _Yes, tire him. Tire him_.

"See you have a bit of a temper," Sheppard quipped. He did not even look tired, but McKay knew better. His friend was hurting. "You know if you just give up, I might let you live after all, in prison, of course. Can't have a self-serving traitor running around the galaxy.

The man's eyes narrowed but he did not say anything. He attacked again, but more methodically. McKay watched in awe. It was like watching Star Wars. He could see that Sheppard was hurt more than he let on, but he just seemed to keep going. The enemy was frustrated and this seemed to feed Sheppard more. The colonel/king looked utterly calm, almost amused.

McKay turned to look at Ronon, who stood quietly watching. He knew Ronon wished it was himself taking care of business. McKay also glanced to his left and saw O'Neill and Caldwell. Everyone was entranced, including the men of this Vanitis guy.

The enemy pulled back again. Sheppard raised an eyebrow as he walked around the man. "I thought this was going to be more work. I mean, I really over-trained. I thought this formal way would be so much harder." McKay wanted to laugh. Sheppard really could be infuriating. "Thought you would prefer this because you waited your whole life to use all that hard training, but you know, I am not really hampered by your way of doing things. Don't think you could hack my style of fighting," Sheppard stopped and turned to look at the man with cold hazel eyes. McKay shivered. Sheppard could also be scary in his intensity. His friend actually looked terrifying, especially with blood and dirt on the side of his face. "I don't think you have the guts for real fighting."

The man threw down his sword and took out a short knife. "I will kill you."

Sheppard grinned as he took out a knife of his own. "Maybe, but you'll die first."

McKay gulped. If this were a movie it would almost be funny in a western martial arts kind of way. But it was real and his friend could die. The enemy attacked. McKay could not see much as they were entangled. Sheppard grunted as he took a punch to his side and head. He saw the enemy stumble back then re-engage. There were a flurry of hand movements and the enemy stumbled back again and fell to the floor. He was tired, but so was Sheppard. McKay caught a glimpse of blood on the floor and realized Sheppard was bleeding from his side. Already had been bleeding. He turned to look at Carson, who could not hide his concern, but said nothing.

The enemy stood unsteadily. He now looked bloodied and bruised. The bravado had gone. The anger remained.

Sheppard looked at the man. How could someone he did not know hate him so much? This had to end. Sheppard had put on a mask, irritated the enemy to no end, exhausted him as much as possible to even the odds. But Sheppard was hurting now. He could feel blood running down his leg from the gash on his side. The blood running down his face impeded his sight. _Finish him, sire. You must find the strength within you. Use your mind and push the pain away. Soon you may rest_.

Sheppard turned to the old man and smiled. He closed his eyes briefly and let the pain and fatigue wash through him and felt the flow of energy rise through to his fingertips.

The enemy watched the quiet exchanged. The old man was important to him. He sensed that. He stood and faced the king, who had now opened his eyes. For a moment the enemy felt fear as he saw the cold determination staring back at him.

Sheppard watched the fear flash in the man's eyes. He had him. Sheppard had caught a glimpse of O'Neill and Caldwell. They met his eyes and nodded curtly.

"Sorry, but your forces have been defeated. Now time for you," Sheppard said quietly.

The enemy looked at the few of his men around him. They did not move, in fact, they had laid down their own arms! He looked back at Sheppard. A commotion caught him and he saw children running toward him with a frantic woman behind trying to steer them away from the commotion. He saw soldiers and others trying to grab them to stop but they were not quick enough.

It happened so fast. Sheppard saw Vanitis look at him just as Sheppard turned and saw the children. _What the hell were they doing out of the temple shelter! No all clear sign had been given!!_ "Shepa, Shepa, " one toddler screeched happily as he awkwardly ran toward his king followed by another. He was the child of one of the attendants that helped Samsus, and always found his way to Sheppard. The colonel closed his eyes when he heard the child call his name. _No._ It all happened in a split second. With his heart in his throat Sheppard turned to get the child out of harms way.

A smile crept up on the enemy's face as he raised a weapon of sorts and fired. Sheppard watched the child who had called his name drop and the other freeze in place until Sophistides, in a quickness he had never seen, pushed the child down and continued moving toward him. Sheppard was rushing toward the fallen child when he heard another two shots. He felt Sophistides' arms around him as they fell to the ground. His thigh burned and he realized one of the bullets had pierced his right leg. He also felt pain on his left side, but realized it had not penetrated the leather armor. He thought sickly that even thick and hardened leather was not bullet proof, and found that it had not penetrated him because it had made its way through his mentor first, whom he was now holding.

Sheppard eased the old man to the ground. _Sophistides_! He heard Vanitis laughing. He had been stripped of his weapon and was being held on the ground by Ronon and Sorhan. _Sophistides, you must hang on. Yoda, please! I cannot lose you. I need you_!

The old man looked up at him and smiled. _Go. I will wait for you_. Sophistides closed his eyes just as Carson and McKay had arrived to help. Sheppard stood and looked at Vanitis. He felt red hot anger welling inside of him. He felt no pain, no weakness, only fury. He knew that his wounds were serious, but he would finish this business if it was the last thing he did. The enemy was still stupidly laughing. _Control yourself to control him_, he thought as he pushed away the red fury to just under boiling. He looked at Ronon and Sorhan. _Release him. _Ronon looked at his team leader, confused, not sure he had heard him or just thought he did, but he let go of the coward and stepped to the side just as Sorhan did.

McKay looked at Sheppard. He did not think his eyes could get any angrier than they had been before, but his friend was completely terrifying now. McKay felt like the room was charged with electricity and the pressure it seemed to generate made him uncomfortable. He was frozen in fascination as he watched Sheppard stride toward the enemy, who suddenly stopped laughing and scrambled up and back after Ronon and General Sorhan had released him. Vanitis was fumbling for something but was too panicked to be effective before Sheppard reached him and grabbed him by the throat and continued walking without slowing toward the wall. McKay thought he would drive the man through it. The man gasped and fought furiously, landing blows on Sheppard's face and body. The enemy looked up wide-eyed at Sheppard, desperately trying to break free. Sheppard raised the knife in his right hand but let the man go. He would kill him fairly.

The blonde man stood. "I have no weapon," he growled after he caught his breath. Sheppard raised an eyebrow, looked down at his hand, then extended it to give him his own knife. The man looked down at the dagger for a moment as it lay lifeless in his own hand, but had glowed in Sheppard's just a moment before. Then he looked up at Sheppard furiously. "This should have been mine!"

"It wasn't in your blood." Sheppard replied with a dark grin.

McKay watched the crazed man rush at Sheppard, who was still as a statue. He watched as the colonel sidestepped the blow, disarmed the dagger from the man as they both fell to the floor, and saw the knife sink into the man's chest.

Sheppard could feel the man's gasping breath. "You fool. You wasted your whole life for something that was stupid 10,000 years ago. It is still stupid. You wasted the lives of thousands of your men, just as your ancestor did years before."

The man looked at him wide eyed, but had a smile. "You will suffer. I shot you and you will die, but only after you suffer."

Sheppard smiled back. "Maybe, but, as I promised, you will die first, and I remain the King." The man looked at him angrily, fearfully, then the life left his eyes.

Sheppard staggered to his feet, looked at Sophistides, and then walked over to the child on the ground being held by the sobbing woman. Carson had moved forward to help Sheppard, but froze with a look from the king's eyes. McKay watched as Sheppard picked up the toddler, who whimpered. Sheppard gently shushed him in comfort as he staggered toward Sophistides and knelt next to him. McKay did not see them exchange any words, but he saw Sheppard put his hand on the child and the old man place his hand on Sheppard. Just a few seconds passed when the child cried. The woman came running up and grabbed him away, then shouted in happy surprise. She moved away quietly and McKay could see that the child now looked unharmed. Carson stepped away from Sheppard and Sophistides. Rodney felt his stomach tighten more. He saw Sheppard try to pull away but Sophistides held his hand.

Sheppard had felt the old man's energy gather with his and flow through him to heal the child. Sophistides knew what it would mean. He would have nothing left for himself. They had talked in a quiet mental symphony, and Sheppard obeyed and brought the child to him. But Sophistides did not let him go and Sheppard felt energy flow through him. His side no longer hurt and he knew that the old man was using his own strength to heal him. Now he knew that his mentor would die having saved the child and now him. That welcome presence in his mind would be gone.

Sheppard ignored the fire starting to burn through his body. _Sophistides, please do not do this. _He tried to pull away but the old man continued to grasp him firmly. Sheppard could feel the old man getting weaker. Sheppard was tired of people dying. Here was a man that knew the most about him, could help him tame the demons without weakness. He would be alone. It was selfish but he needed him. The old man took his hand away. _I have fulfilled my role_. _I pledged to give my life for you weeks ago. I only regret I cannot heal you completely. You are ready John and you will learn what you need to do. I have fulfilled my role._

Sheppard looked down at him. The burning was harder to ignore and he grunted against the pain. "No, you have not," he said quietly.

The old man smiled. _Yes, I have. I am old and tired. I waited for so long to see you. My apprentice will now take my place, and I shall go with the Ancestors_.

Sheppard said nothing but held the old man. _I will miss you, Yoda_.

_So will Samsus. Take care of him_

_I will._

John saw the shimmering light rise up. It no longer surprised him, having seen it before. The light surrounded him for a few moments, then left. He was alone. Despite what Sophistides had told him, he felt completely alone.

He leaned back against the wall, exhausted and in pain. He felt as if electricity was coursing through him.

Carson moved up to him. "Colonel, are you alright?"

Sheppard said nothing as the pain increased and he clutched at his chest, but his head also hurt. He lay down next to where his mentor had been and just focused on breathing, but the pain was becoming unbearable.

Carson looked over Sheppard quickly to assess his wounds, then grabbed his pack that he had been carrying. "Hold his arm, General!" He said to O'Neill, who was now kneeling next to Sheppard. He was about to start an IV when he heard Sorhan yell, "STOP!!"

Carson face turned toward the general, who was running up to him. "What is it, man?!" he said impatiently as Sheppard groaned beside him.

"This projectile weapon was banned over a century ago! It is not meant to just kill, it is meant to hurt and ws used for torture. The projectile releases a poison that affects the nervous system, attacking pain receptors. If you inject him with anything, introduce anything foreign to his bloodstream it will send a lethal dose meant to overload the heart. You must remove it. I have sent for the antidote. We have kept small supplies as we have seen it turn up despite it being banned, but it must be removed as quickly as possible."

"What?" Rodney cried, "You mean just cut it out of him with nothing to help!"

Sorhan looked at Carson sadly and said quietly, "Dr. Beckett, if you give him anything before you remove it, he will die. I have witnessed this. The antidote will work, but the more poison is allowed to enter his system, the longer it will take to work. He will suffer longer if we wait for the antidote to take effect."

"Bloody hell!" Carson cried out angrily. "Is this world, this galaxy intent on torturing this man?! How much does he have to suffer for you people…for all of us?!"

Carson tried to think of what to do. He felt a warm hand touch his. He looked down at Sheppard. "It's okay, Carson. Just take it out. I trust you," the colonel said clearly through pained hazel eyes.

Carson felt the lump in his throat. Damn this man for caring even more now for him than for himself. "Okay, John." He let the lump go and focused on helping his friend.

Sheppard grimaced, but nodded his understanding. Carson looked around and pointed to a soldier. "You, go to the infirmary and get me some sterile bandages and a gurney or whatever you call them here."

"Now, Carson," Sheppard hissed, "Please...can't take..."

McKay looked on horrified. _Please just pass out_ he willed to his friend.

Carson looked around again. "Ronon, you hold his legs. General O'Neill you hold his left arm and shoulder. Colonel Caldwell, you hold this arm and shoulder. You will need to put your weight into it. Quickly!"

O'Neill and Caldwell placed themselves next to Sheppard and leaned into him as they held down his arms and shoulders. The king cried out softly as O'Neill placed his weight on the shoulder. O'Neill could hear his raspy breath. He was close to his head so whispered. "Come on, Shep. Hang in there, son. It will be over soon." Sheppard nodded. He had been trying to use his mind to control the pain, but it was overwhelming and different than what he considered normal pain, and he could not get on top of it. He groaned and tried to move against the misery, to try to find comfort, but the three men held him tight.

"Okay, son. I will work as quickly as I can," Carson said as he cleaned the wound and around it. It had missed the artery thank God but was deep in the muscle. Carson could not believe that he was doing this. Damn bastard!

"Hang in there, Sheppard," Caldwell said quietly to him. The Air Force colonel was fuming at the stupidity of this whole mess. A good officer was in danger of losing his life because of some selfish idiot.

O'Neill whispered to the pilot, "Almost over," he hoped. "Just hold on." He wanted to freaking hit something as he heard and felt Sheppard's pained breath on his cheek. Beckett was right. Enough was enough.

Sheppard cried out in fury. He tried to focus on the anger, but it did not help. "Please General, make him stop. Just...just please make this...stop." He struggled against his captors for as long as he could. McKay saw his neck muscles strain against his captors, but he grew fatigued. "Please."

O'Neill watched him as he suddenly stopped struggling. The colonel's eyes were watery as he stared up at the ceiling. O'Neill looked up and saw two glowing figures…Ascended Ancients. They hovered, and one tendril of light reached down and stroked Sheppard's cheek. "Adda," he heard Sheppard whisper. A few seconds later, another tendril touched him. "Ama." He almost sobbed. "Ama...Ama." His voice was hoarse and weak.

"I almost got it," Carson said oblivious to what was going on above him. McKay however, was very aware. Glowing Ancients rarely meant anything good as far as he was concerned.

O'Neill heard Sheppard whisper something else, but his own Ancient was rusty to say the least, and he could not think of what it was. _Don't you dare take him!_

Sheppard felt no pain. He was no longer in his body as he looked at the two smiling figures. He grinned to himself. Hey, Harry Potter, meet your grandparents.

"Son of our son. Ihoannes…John. We are very pleased to finally meet you." The man said. Sheppard looked at him. Frankly, he kind of looked like him except the hair was tamed. The blonde woman smiled at him. "It pleases us greatly to see our heir."

Sheppard said nothing. He was looking at 10,000 year old grandparents that weren't dead! Adda and Ama came to mind. He had called his grandparents that.

"Hi," he finally uttered to them.

They approached him and Illian embraced him holding him for a long time, then placed a hand on his cheek and stepped back. Evander stepped up to him, placed his hand behind his neck and brought him close to him with a smile. "I am so proud of you, Ihoannes. You are everything we imagined. All our hopes and efforts realized in you." He embraced him as well.

"Well that is the most hugging I have gotten in a long time, I mean from family anyway."

Illian smiled and looked at Evander. "I see personality is carried through genes."

He looked at her innocently. "A sense of humor is important."

"If that is what you call it," she quipped.

Sheppard watched the exchange in fascination. Jeez, he was like both of them. "Well, I for one am really curious about that gene. I mean really, I feel kind of engineered now. Thanks by the way for all the pain from gaining the Ancient Holy Grail."

Illian looked sympathetically at him, but Evander answered. "I am sorry, Ihoannes. You came later than we thought. We were afraid the humans would never discover our galaxy and that you would not come at all. You were not engineered, but the hope for your existence and the means by which we hoped to achieve it were…purposeful. You did not have as much time to train before the traitor tried to ruin all that remained of our kingdom and hope for defeating the Wraith."

"Yeah, well in the nick of time seems to be the way we do things," Sheppard mumbled.

"We don't have much time to talk to you, child." Illian said. "We already chance anger from the others by coming here, but your...grandfather...can be quite persuasive and stubborn."

"Why did you come, then?

"Ihoannes. There is great knowledge and potential in you. It may take your lifetime, but you will be the one with the knowledge of two galaxies that will defeat the Wraith. You may not want to be king, I am sorry for this burden, sorry that I could not finish the job during my lifetime so that it would not be yours. I am sorry for how you have suffered and may suffer. You must not be afraid."

Sheppard looked at him quizzically. "I am not afraid," he said truthfully.

"That is good. With that said, you alone have the knowledge that has been stored, and you alone can combine 10,000 years of knowledge learned on Earth by your ancestors with that of the knowledge that you have gained from us. You are not expendable, so do not be careless with your life, and do not ever give in to the temptation to not fight for your own survival."

Sheppard frowned. "I don't usually quit."

Illian smiled. "He gets that from me."

Evander shook his head with a smile. "Ihoannes. You are special amongst your people. You did not know it, they do not know it, but you are. Our people of this system, however, know that you are special. Do not dishonor them in their attempts to help you fulfill your mission. You will need them as well."

Sheppard was getting kind of angry now. "Is this some sort of pep talk, or did you come by to just lecture me? Okay. I get it already. I need to figure out how to make this work. I know that I am the king here. I know that I can't just shirk my duty to them, but I also have a duty to Atlantis and to Earth."

Illian stepped forward. "No, my child. Your grandfather is just...worried. He suffered greatly before he left for Earth, then we were apart and I had to wait until the ascension of my son to see him as a man and no longer an infant. We just wanted to see you. We saw you crowned and my tears did flow as you have returned. But I am afraid for you. You tend to believe that your life is not as important for those under your command. It is. We cannot help you, cannot save you, and yet we have burdened you. You will feel alone, but you are not alone, Iohannes. We were with you when you were born, as we will always be with you, and we will wait for you until it is your time to join us."

He realized then that they were afraid for him. Afraid like parents were afraid. He also knew that despite them being with him, he really was alone. The Ascended Ancients could not intervene. He smiled. "Okay. I get it. I promise to do what you asked." Was he just agreeing to something to his 10,000 year old grandparents? "But I will not take myself out of harms way just to save my hide. I don't work that way."

Evander had his hand on his shoulder and eyes like Sheppard's looked back at him. "I know you won't, and I did not mean for my worry to come across as chastisement. It will not always be easy for you to obtain the knowledge given to you, but be patient. Never blame yourself if you cannot and never give up. And do not blame yourself for those that will die for you either. That is what I meant. Although he did not have the strength to remove all the poison, Sophistides gave himself to save you. He of course is now one of us. I am sorry for this burden. I understand this mysefl as many died so that our plan and hopes could come to fuition. Know that we are so very proud of who you are."

Sheppard said nothing. He felt them embrace him again. Then he felt Ilian'ssadness as he entered his body and felt all the pain again.

Sheppard sighed, eyes still staring up at the ceiling. O'Neill looked at the pilot angrily. "Don't you dare pull a Jackson on me," he snarled.

"Got it!" Carson exclaimed as he held up a small piece of metal.

Sheppard's eyes were still transfixed to ceiling as the glimmering beings started to fade. O'Neill had grabbed him by the top of his leather cuirass, raising him slightly and shook him. "Sheppard! You are not allowed to die, colonel!" He pulled him to almost a sitting position so that Carson could remove the leather cuirass.

The younger man blinked and grimaced. His eyes were glassy with pain filled tears. "Ama," he rasped. A fading tendril reached down and touched his cheek before disappearing completely. Then O'Neill felt him go limp, the pilot's head against the general's chest. _Thank God_.

"I don't understand." Carson said as he examined Sheppard's back and then side and stomach. There was bruising but the wounds looked mostly healed. He had assumed that Sheppard had a deep wound but there was only blood on his clothes as evidence. A cut on his head still oozed some blood and his leg still needed care, but was not as serious a concern for him. He looked up at O'Neill who was still supporting him. "Sophistides must have healed him as well or at least mostly, but I won't know until we get a full scan." He heard footsteps behind him as Sorhan approached two men and took a vial from them and then handed it to Beckett.

"Here is the antidote doctor. It will break down the poison but it will take possibly several hours. It is recommended that you do not enter anything into his bloodstream as this will prolong the process ."

Carson said nothing as he administered the antidote. He did not bother to ask when he would know the poison was washed from his system. He assumed the pain in his friend's face would also be gone.

O'Neill and Caldwell helped to lift Sheppard to the stretcher and watched as the medical team, Ronon and Rodney made a mad dash through the corridors.

O'Neill looked down at his hands and wiped Sheppard's blood off on his shirt. Caldwell looked at him, then at his own hands, and did the same. Although he had been so long in the Air Force, he had never, fortunately most would say, come face to face with the suffering of an injured airman. Not this intimately, and he was still amazed that Sheppard was for the most part healed.

"Good lord," he said, looking down at the blood on the floor, some of it Sheppard's, some of it the infernal enemy and some of it Sophistides' and even the young child whom they had saved.

O'Neill put his hand on Caldwell. "We need to help Shep wrap this up."

Caldwell nodded as O'Neill swung around. "General Sorhan?"

"Yes, General O'Neill," came the immediate reply.

"Why don't we get things in order again?"

"Yes. We should. The king would expect as much."

"Yes, he would," O'Neill said quietly as Sorhan began giving orders.

He knew Sheppard had called for his mother or some sort of mother like figure. Perhaps that had been one of those ascended beings. He had never wanted to hear that again. He had heard it too much while he was Special Ops. O'Neill also knew what maybe the others did not. Sheppard would carry the burden of someone saving his life by giving his own, ascension or no ascension, the wise old man was no longer here and Sheppard would blame himself. This was a heavy burden that O'Neill knew too well.

"You okay, general?"

O'Neill turned around. "Yeah Steven. Just, damn, what the hell happened today?"

Caldwell nodded knowingly. "That was intense."

O'Neill nodded. Wasn't that the truth? "Come on. Looks like they got things under control. Lets go check on Shep."

They paused next to Samsus, who was kneeling next to where his brother disappeared. O'Neill knelt and put a hand on him. "I am so sorry, Sam."

The older man looked up at him. "I will miss him, general, but he gave his life for his king and his people. He was old and had fulfilled his role, and he is not dead but now with the ascended. I will miss him, but I cannot mourn him since he is not dead."

O'Neill understood, but he also knew that you could mourn for the ascended. He squeezed the old man's shoulder and left. _Bye, Yoda_.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Next Chapter, Sheppard still suffers from the affects of the poison, but comfort will come as well. I did not mean for this whole fic to have as much whump as it does, but guess it turned out that way. Guess maybe I lean a bit that way more than I thought. I do hope it is at least in line with the story.


	16. Chapter 16

Slight whump as Sheppard recovers and some angst. Thanks for continuing to read. I really have appreciated your comments!

Chapter 16 A King's Ransom

They sat outside the infirmary area. Well, it was like Sheppard's own private infirmary. Sorhan, Lear, and Saphides had joined them. It had been nearly an hour, but Beckett had not returned. Caldwell walked in and sat beside him, followed by Teyla.

"General O'Neill, how is Colonel Sheppard?"

He looked at her. She was a little worse the wear, a few bruises but barely out of breath.

"Dr. Beckett has not come out yet."

"Dr. Weir is on her way from Atlantis." Caldwell said. "I told her to stand by, but that didn't do any good."

O'Neill was about to say something when Dr. Beckett walked out.

Everyone looked up at the fatigued man expectantly. He looked like crap himself. It had been busy since the early morning for him as well.

Everyone held their breath. "Well," the doctor said tiredly. "He has done worse things to his body, but that damn poison is still running its course. Blood work shows that it is being broken down, but not soon enough in my book. The good news is that he does not have any life threatening injuries. We ran a full scan and checked him over carefully. I need to operate on the leg wound just a bit to make sure it heals properly, his formerly broken arm has a hairline fracture, and he re-opened a head wound. He has some bruising, but I know he had to have had other serious injuries. There is a wound not completely healed but we cleaned it and wrapped it tightly. I did not want to chance him waking while we tried to close it up. It is pretty large. We can wait and take care of that when we repair the leg. I think that Sophistides healed at least the most serious of the injuries."

"When can we see him, Dr. Beckett?" asked Teyla.

"Aye. You can go in now. He is stable, but just two at a time and only for a couple of minutes. He is semi-conscious only but…well, the pain caused from the poison is a distraction and he may not be aware of you."

Teyla and O'Neill walked in to see Sheppard. His face was cleaner than she had last seen him, but she still saw some mud in his hair, and dried blood on the side of his neck. He was bare-chested but had bandaging around his torso. He was covered by a silver blanket, except for his right leg, which was propped up slightly and bandaged around the thigh. She went up to Sheppard and grabbed his hand and held it tightly, then closed her eyes. He was not asleep, but not aware of her as he struggled against the pain. His breath was like a shuddering moan, and she knew he was finding no relief. Ronon had described what had happened before she came in and she knew he was lucky to even be alive, but it hurt her to see him suffer.

O'Neill looked at Teyla for a moment. Damn, were things that bad in this galaxy that she hardly reacted, or was she that strong? Then she turned to face him, and he saw the tears in her eyes that she had fought from spilling. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"I know it's hard to watch him hurting like this, but I believe he is going to be fine. He truly is the most stubborn, scariest person I have ever met. Believe me, I know, and…actually, he doesn't look that bad." _Nice Jack. Good thing you aren't a doctor._ The truth was that it was hard to watch the semi-conscious Sheppard struggling and O'Neill still wanted to hit something, he was so pissed.

Teyla smiled at O'Neill. "He does not look bad, and…he will be fine."

O'Neill smiled at her then looked at Sheppard. "He still looks rather majestic."

She raised an eyebrow and managed a smile for O'Neill's attempts to comfort her. "Yes, he does. He will be stubborn in his recovery. He always is."

O'Neill led her out the door. "Well, I can always order him to behave."

She doubted that would work, but she said nothing.

She liked O'Neill. He was, in many respects, an older John Sheppard; witty, incorrigible, but not as young at heart. General O'Neill had lost something dear, she sensed, and never gained it back. O'Neill had the sarcastic bent, but not quite the same amused patience that John seemed to have. O'Neill could never have consistently handled the likes of Rodney McKay the way Sheppard had. But she would have worked well with O'Neill.

oOoOoOoOo

Rodney looked at his friend. Occasionally his eyes opened. There was no recognition, and pain was what McKay mostly saw in his friend's eyes. He heard Ronon growl angrily beside him, then stomp out, likely to go find some sort of physical outlet.

Beckett walked in and Rodney glared at him. "Can't you do something?! He's suffering, Carson."

Beckett knew that McKay would exact his frustration verbally, just as Ronon would go do something physically. "I canna do anything, Rodney. I looked at the database. Sorhan was correct. We have to wait it out or we just extend the suffering or worse, kill him altogether. His heart rate and blood pressure are stable, although a little high."

"Is he going to be okay?" McKay never quite believed doctors, not even Carson.

"Aye. A bit bumpy but nothing life threatening."

"But he just has to suffer because nothing can ever just be easy can it? No, he just can't enjoy the benefits of being king of four freaking worlds with female attendants wanting to wait on him hand and foot. No, he has to suffer, and not just suffer like the flu suffer, he has to suffer royally."

Carson looked at Sheppard, whose breath continued to shudder with pain. Aye, a king's ransom was always high. McKay was right. Nothing came easy for him, at least not in relation to having the gene.

"What is the good of being a doctor if you can't even stop someone from suffering," McKay said accusingly as he stormed out.

Carson sighed. He should have been hurt by the comment, but that was how he felt himself. He went over to Sheppard, who was sweating, his eyes furrowed upward. He heard the beeping of the heart monitor as the heart rate increased. Beckett put a hand on Sheppard's shoulder. "Keep fighting, lad."

oOoOoOoOo

Ronon, Caldwell, and O'Neill had gone out to the farthest side of the vast city grounds. It was isolated and no battle had taken place there. Ronon and Sheppard had trained some of the troops here, so there were targets set up already.

The Satedan had wanted to do something physical. O'Neill had seen it when he exited Sheppard's room. There was no way in hell he would spar with the giant, but he understood the need to vent some adrenaline and anger. Even Caldwell needed to do something. They were angry for the uselessness of Sheppard's suffering, but that was just the tip of the iceberg. So many had died today. Most of them were from the enemy's forces, but many of those had not volunteered to fight today. Then the idiot used a child to get to Sheppard, and also killed his mentor. He had approached Sorhan, who understood completely and suggested the training field. They were lucky that the old man was able to save the child and Sheppard, but it did not alleviate the anger they felt.

"Ready?" O'Neill said as he raised his P-90 toward the target. He heard grunts of agreement. Normally this would just be fun, but right now the anger had to go somewhere before it came out somewhere they did not want it to. "Fire."

They unloaded clip after clip into the unmoving targets, until they were utterly destroyed. It took at least 15 minutes, including reloading time. No one said a word through the whole process. O'Neill took out the ear-plugs Sorhan had provided. The Arcadian general was busy assuring that the prisoners were being treated appropriately, as he did not want the anger of the king's men to cause them to do something that would be unacceptable. They were well trained, but adrenaline and anger had a way of making things bad.

O'Neill was breathing hard and was exhausted. Too tired to be angry, at least for now.

One thing he was sure of. It was good that Sheppard had killed that guy, because O'Neill and others would likely have had to face some moral strength to not torture and kill the guy themselves. He locked eyes with Ronon, who nodded curtly. Yes, lucky for Vanitis that Sheppard had killed him quickly. Ronon would not have been so kind.

oOoOoOoOo

Teyla waited with Sheppard. She heard him sigh and he turned and looked at her. _Teyla? _She put her hand on his. "Yes, John, we are here."

"Can't…fight any…more, Teyla. Tired…Crsn…help."

It had been two hours since he had been brought in. How could so little poison do so much!

"Sshhh. Please just fight a little longer. Just keep fighting. It will be over soon. Please." She felt guilty for asking him to endure, but what choice was there?

He nodded and took a shuddering breath as a tear rolled down his cheek. He would not give up; she knew this.

She had seen him like this before. She thought back to when the iratus bug had attached itself to him and the pain he was in when they had poured salt and water on it in an attempt to remove it. The event caused him so much pain, and he cried out then. He was too weak to cry out now, but the intensity in his face, as he struggled to fight it, was the same.

She held his hand and he squeezed it tight, although he was now no longer aware of her. His eyes were open but he stared through her. She heard a shuddered moan as Sheppard moved restlessly. She heard his thoughts occasionally, even pictures briefly of what he was thinking, but it was in the Ancient language mostly and she only made out a few words. She was amazed by this new ability of his, which he seemed to be able to control when not in this state of semi-conscious misery. She knew that he would have to learn to control that as well in the event he was ever captured and …She did not allow herself to finish the thought. It was disconcerting to her and she wished she could shut off the mental onslaught. She thought of leaving, but his grip on her was tight. She was going to tear her hand free when she heard him sigh and release his grip.

Beckett came in a few minutes later and she turned to him. "Carson, he asked for your help. He seems to be getting weaker."

"I know he is getting tired, lass. It should be less than thirty minutes based on the calculations I made from analyzing the break down of it in his blood."

She squeezed Sheppard's hand. "You hear that, John? Just a little bit longer."

oOoOoOoOo

About two hours later, Carson exited to the group of people. It was déjà vu. "Well?" Rodney asked impatiently.

"He is stable and comfortable. As soon as the poison was confirmed out of his system, I gave him pain medication and we performed minor surgery to finish repairing his leg, right side, and other minor wounds. I started him on antibiotics, but he is running an infection. The poison had masked the symptoms, but he should be okay. He will be asleep for a long time, as all of you should be as well. It has been a long day, or rather few weeks."

Sheppard's team and the Guardians all briefly checked in to see how he was doing, then left. The day had been long, but Teyla remained. Beckett needed rest, and despite all the very capable medical doctors, she knew that he would be more likely to rest if she or one of Sheppard's teammates also waited.

The doctor agreed to sit in the next room and rest while she sat by John, with the promise to alert Beckett if there were any changes. He had been through so much. She did not know how he had endured, why he kept fighting when so many would have given up long before. But she also knew that Sheppard was special in this way, what gave her hope in their fight against the Wraith.

He was restless from the fever. She sensed him coming to awareness as she again saw his thoughts, a piece of the battle, perhaps.

She opened her eyes and looked at him, concerned. He was looking at her and she realized that she could not see his thoughts anymore.

"Teyla," he whispered finally.

"Yes, John."

"Everyone okay?"

"Yes, John. Don't you remember?"

He looked at her for a minute then turned his face. Yes, he remembered. Sophistides was not okay. "Yes," he said quietly.

"How are you feeling, John?"

"Been better, been worse." He felt like crap, but this was a kind of crap he was familiar with…fever, body pain, bone tired.

She grinned. She had expected 'I'm fine' or 'I'm good', as was usual. "I am going to get Dr. Beckett. I will return shortly."

"Not going anywhere."

He did not exactly remember what happened after Yoda died, and he saw his Ancient grandparents. He had flashes of searing pain, just pain that would not go away. He hurt now, but this pain he recognized. He could deal with this pain. He felt exhausted and sick, but he knew how to cope with this.

"Hey there, lad," he heard Beckett's comforting voice. "I know you are in a wee bit of pain still. I expected you to sleep longer, but perhaps should have known better. I am going to give you something a bit stronger now so that you can be pain free and rest better. It has been a long day and night is falling. Looks like the antibiotics are working. I am glad that waiting after the poison was clear to give them to you did not hurt. So when you wake up next your fever should be gone."

_What poison?_ He had been shot.

Carson saw his confusion. "Long story, but that was not a normal bullet in your leg. You should be feeling better in a day or two. Sophistides healed you nearly, but you still have some bumps, stitches, you know the standard. You were very lucky." He emptied a syringe into Sheppard's I.V. and put a hand on Sheppard's shoulder. "You should be okay, son. Just gets some rest. Gave you a cocktail for the fever, pain and infection. We'll see you in a few hours."

Sheppard sighed. He really did not care what happened. He just wanted to sleep for a long time, and maybe for just a little while not think about what happened. He could still feel the anger inside of him for the death of Sophistides. He knew he should let it go, but he couldn't. It would take a long time for him to trust anyone to his thoughts the way he did the old man. Maybe he did not need to do that now that he shared everything with Sophistides.

"Where is Sam?" he said quietly. "Is he okay?"

Teyla looked at Sheppard. "He is as good as can be expected, John. You can talk to him soon."

Sheppard closed his eyes and focused on the lingering pain in his side to distract him from his thoughts. He knew he would have to buck up, but right now, he just didn't feel like it. Promises to Ancient grandparents be damned. He was allowed to feel sorry for himself, angry at himself or whatever the hell he was feeling.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Rodney fretted over Sheppard sleeping. It had been nearly 20 hours. It would be night again soon. Rodney had himself slept well last night with the help of Carson's magic pills, but he expected Sheppard to have awakened sometime today.

"Shouldn't he be awake now, Carson?"

"He is exhausted, Rodney. Try going through what he went through, not just yesterday, but for the last few weeks. He is fine. No fever, pain looks well managed as he appears very relaxed and vitals are normal. He is just very tired. Please go get some more rest yourself, Rodney. We all need it. Everyone has played vigil and now Samsus will be coming soon. I promise he is fine."

Rodney left reluctantly, but he knew Carson would not lie to him. "Okay, well then tell me if anything changes." Carson nodded in agreement. "Aye, you will be the first I call, Rodney." Beckett shook his head. He was so sure that Sheppard was fine that he acquiesced to the Ilarian doctors and went to get his own rest, leaving the king's true physician to care for him. He smiled. Sheppard would be horrified that he had his own physician here on these worlds. They often joked how Carson seemed to fill that role on Atlantis. He doubted having two mother hens, as O'Neill had put it, was something Sheppard would be pleased with. Served him right for all the trouble he got into. He passed Samsus in the hall. He placed a quiet hand on his shoulder and smiled, unspoken words of sympathy passed on.

oOoOoOoOo

Sam watched his king sleep quietly. He had sat with him all night and now as the sun had risen in full morning glory, but he had not awoken. Others had come by this early morning briefly...worried that he had not woke still, but Beckett had assured them that he was fine and that he was likely catching up on his sleep. _Sleep, my king. Only I remain now to watch over you from my line. My brother is gone and yet he lives and…I mourn despite that. I miss him, my lord. I miss him, but you will miss him more. You will blame yourself, but you must not. I do not…Yet I miss him dearly_.

_I know_.

Sam opened his eyes and looked up. Sheppard's face was turned and looking at him. The old man took his hand and Sheppard closed his eyes. _I will miss him, too. He died for me_. Sam sighed as tears ran down his cheeks. He wiped them with his other hand.

"He knew that this would happen, my king. He always knew. You must not blame yourself."

Sheppard said nothing. He was still not ready to buck up, and he felt ashamed for it. He was here, but Yoda was not, and a child almost lost his life. Thousands more had died. He tried not to imagine them laying all around the open field. Death on that scale had been something entirely different than what he was used to seeing.

"Rest, sire. I will visit you later. I have…preparations to check on."

"When?" Sheppard whispered. "I must be there."

Samsus nodded. "Yes, my lord. The period of mourning is seven days. His ceremony will follow the ceremony for those who defended the kingdom, although most families have begun to bury their dead, as it has been now three days since the beginning of the battle and there were…so many. The Guardians and generals are making preparations for a ceremony that will honor them and end with the placement of Sophistides' ring in the temple of the wise ones. They were unsure whether to proceed without your direction."

"No, they did the right thing. So I have about four days, then," He looked out toward the window. "Eileron."

"He is well, as is Zorthos." Sam waited for any more questions, but Sheppard was looking out the window with no hint of emotion. Sam could feel nothing from his mind, so he must be protecting it. "I will return with more news, sire, once plans are finalized."

Sheppard sighed and closed his eyes as Sam left. Sheppard's heart was breaking and he was angry. He would not let the others know. They would worry, but he was very very sad and still felt alone_. Damn you, Yoda! You could have tried to stay!_ It was like losing his grandfather all over again. Adda had meant everything to him and understood a strange, gifted boy. His passing left emptiness in Sheppard that Sophistides had momentarily filled partially, but now left bigger. He felt the lump in his throat and pushed it down. He had opened his mind briefly, but felt not just his own sadness but that of a community that had lost so many. It crushed him until he pushed it away with some effort and closed it off. His own feelings were enough to deal with. He finally fell asleep exhausted.

oOoOoOoOo

Ronon looked at the Generals as they conversed. They were good men and had been busy making preparations for a memorial just four days away now, along with Samsus and the Guardians. Usually, when they reached a certain rank, the usefulness of officers diminished. Sheppard was an exception, as Caldwell and O'Neill mostly appeared to be, but Ronon was impressed by the military leaders of Sheppard's worlds. He grinned at that thought. He had not had time to tease McKay about Sheppard's gene and resulting inheritance. Too much had happened since they first passed through the Stargate. They had all endured, most of all Sheppard, but the team still worked as a team. He wondered briefly what would happen next. He was concerned of the changes that might happen, but he brushed the thoughts aside. "Well," he said, "So what are you going to do with them?" A group of rebels had stupidly tried to escape and this put a delay in the preparations for the memorial.

Sorhan and Terendale turned around. Sorhan spoke, "There are 250 left out of the 500. Two hundred of those alive had not tried to escape. Our forces added to those of Captain Gragle, a former enemy of the King, stopped them very quickly. The law is clear that those that take up arms against the King should be put to death. His highness made it clear that those that had been enslaved or drugged were to be set free and they have been. The Guardians insist that the volunteers of Vanitis' army be put to death, as is dictated by the law."

"But…" Ronon knew where this was going.

"The King said that there should be no more bloodshed, including that of the enemy."

"What do you think?"

Sorhan looked toward the other generals, then back at Ronon. "The law is the law, but the law is for the King to make."

Ronon knew that if any of the enemy fighters were killed, Sheppard would be pissed. "Do they still have a leader that can be talked to?"

"There is one that claims to be. He was seen in the courtyard when the King slew the traitor."

"Perhaps, like Capt. Gragle, they were misled. Was this new leader in on the attempted breakout?"

"No. He was among the two hundred that did not try to escape."

Ronon opened his mouth to say something when an aide rushed up to Sorhan and whispered in his ear. Sorhan turned his head quickly behind him, then back to Ronon.

"What?" Ronon asked.

"The remaining 50 who tried to escape have been executed. There was a miscommunication with the officers."

Sheppard was not going to be happy. "What about the other 200?"

"Still under guard. I have sent clear word that they are to remain unharmed. I will take full responsibility for the incident and explain it to the King."

Sheppard was a fearsome warrior, but he had a forgiving, although not forgetting, nature. He had allowed Koyla to be free, and it had hurt him in the end until Sheppard finished him. He would forgive anyone that had taken arms up against his people, and he would be forgiving to the general. He was sure that he would not want to be in Sorhan's shoes though, because Sheppard would be furious before he got to the forgiving part.

oOoOoOoOo

"What the hell do you mean there was a miscommunication?! I think I communicated very clearly what I wanted before all this started." Ronon had gone with Sorhan for support, but he kind of wished he had not. He could actually feel Sheppard's anger reverberate through him. Damn, the man had a dark strength. Lying in bed had not diminished Sheppard's authority. Of course, he had slept straight for nearly three days, but apparently was no longer on pain medication. This also was no typical infirmary bed with thin green or white sheets that had a way of placing the patient in a vulnerable position. Sheppard had a large thick dark green velvet bedcover. And the colonel was not dressed in a gown or scrubs, but black silk tunic and pants with some sort of embroidery. Ronon learned from Teyla, that Sheppard had been out of bed with help that day. Ronon knew that Sheppard would likely be dead or maybe still fighting for his life if Sophistides had not healed him, but other than the haunted look in his eye and exhaustion around his face, he looked pretty good. Sheppard did not wait for Sorhan to answer. "Those were prisoners of war even after they tried to escape. They were not to be just summarily executed!!" Yet, Sheppard thought, he had killed Wraith that were wounded or under his care. That was different, wasn't it? He was not proud of it, but Wraith could not be rehabilitated and usually the situation was a do or die one. But even though he could justify the difference in that these prisoners were human beings, he knew that he had no right for righteous indignation.

Beckett was about to step forward to calm the man, but for the second time in just a bit over 72 hours, Sheppard froze him with a simple look. The King said nothing more, but glared at Sorhan, who was still bowed, as were the five generals and two Guardians behind him. Ronon wondered if they were there to hold up the man, but Sorhan weathered the onslaught. "It was my responsibility, my lord. I am ashamed to have failed you."

Sheppard sighed. Now the forgiveness would come. There was a pause, before Sheppard spoke quietly. "You did not fail me, general. I am grateful for what you have done for our people." He paused as he stared intently at the top of Sorhan's head. "I have failed you. I should have eliminated the confusion between the law and my intentions. I am sure your officer was following the law as it is now written. I'm sorry for not having rectified that confusion."

Ronon wondered at first if Sheppard had suffered a head wound, but he realized that this was the way Sheppard led. Everything, and he meant everything, was his responsibility. That was why Ronon was devoted to him and that was why these people would devote themselves to him, and together they would defeat the Wraith.

"Now, general, please convey to your men that any prisoners of war are to be treated properly, as we had discussed before." His eyes were piercing but held no anger.

The general bowed even more deeply. "Yes, my lord. I will do as you have commanded." The general locked eyes with Ronon, and the Satedan saw that they had watered. He watched the generals and Guardians back out of the room. Ronon turned to Sheppard, who looked exhausted and more vulnerable than he had just five seconds ago. Beckett was allowed to minister to him again and Sheppard did not argue against the doctor's angry chastisement about exerting himself too soon. Beckett left to talk to a nearby attendant, satisfied that no harm had been done, and muttered something about going back to sleep.

Ronon approached him. "Your darkness scares me, Sheppard," he said simply as he remembered feeling Sheppard's anger in his own body.

His friend and commanding officer looked up at him. "Me, too," Sheppard whispered in an equally simple response. Ronon knew that this was the truth and not a quip or smart remark. "Get some rest," Ronon said, placing a hand on Sheppard's shoulder.

Sheppard did not say anything, but closed his eyes. Beckett walked out with Ronon. "How is he doing, doc?"

"He is healing well enough. More exhaustion than anything, but he is not eating very much. I mean, I know he is no Rodney, but he just does not appear interested in anything."

Ronon sighed. Sheppard was beating himself up over a lot of what happened here in the past few days. He knew that Sophistides had been important to him, maybe like losing one of his team. "Give him a little time, doc."

"Aye." Beckett said quietly. "I need to think of some threats though, to keep in my back pocket."

"Good luck."

oOoOoOoOo

Sorhan had done as his king had commanded. He had wished though that he had been punished instead of forgiven. This was not the King's burden, but his own. He had felt the anger of the king in his body, expected punishment, but not forgiveness. Yet the king had also forgiven the pirate that had captured him, and he had forgiven the rebels for attacking his kingdom. But this was different. Sorhan did not want bloodshed that he should have prevented to rest on the king's shoulders, but on his own.

The generals had gathered afterwards, but none of them spoke of the incident. Sorhan knew they felt as he did. He looked at them quietly as they ate, having finished their plans for the memorial ceremony for the fallen and for Sophistides. "We will battle the great enemy some day, when the King determines. We must build our armies and train them, and every last man must be willing to give their life for this King. I am determined that even if it requires forfeiture of my life, he will live to enjoy the fruits of the peace he will bring to this galaxy."

There was silence a moment, but Sorhan saw the agreed loyalty in their eyes. "Our life, if necessary," a voice spoke amongst them. "Agreed," they chorused and raised their glasses toward the part of the city where Sheppard was. "To Armentarius," Sorhan whispered.

oOoOoOoOo

"I'll sit with you tonight, lad."

"Don't want or need a babysitter."

Beckett smiled. "Aye, I know, but it is the only way that the royal doctor would let all the attendants leave. We have been through this together already."

Sheppard said nothing. He ached, but he managed without significant pain killers. Carson though had slipped him a little something, but thankfully had removed the IV. He was right. They had been through this together. He fought going to sleep, knowing what it meant, but he could not stop it eventually.

Beckett had always tried to maintain as much privacy for the man as possible as he was the chief military officer and second in command of Atlantis. But he was a king now. He would not let his attendants see him struggle with the nightmares that would come, they always did once there was no more sedation. "A prince of Scotland," he whispered. "Aye, who would have known." Carson had to admit that he was proud of that. Made sense. He had the gene himself. Not the super gene of Sheppard of course, but nonetheless.

Sheppard opened his eyes briefly.

"I'm sorry, Carson," he whispered sleepily.

"What for?" the doctor asked incredulously.

"For… all this trouble all the time."

Carson sighed heavily. "Ack, colonel. You _have_ given me some unique challenges. It is not your fault. I …I am sorry that you go through these things so often."

"None of us gets much of a break. I am sorry you have to feel this."

Feel what? "What do you mean, John? Feel what?"

"Worried…Sad."

Carson felt that lump in his throat.

"You feel it, too."

"Not…like you."

"Well, that is my job. Mending you and the others while you save the galaxy. Aye, I do worry about you and the others. Mostly about you, though. I am sorry myself about getting you into this mess, the whole gene thing."

Sheppard looked at him with heavy eyes. "Always…my choice."

Carson said nothing. He was worried for his friend. Worried for all of them, but so many times Sheppard was in the state he was in. Close calls were too many to count, but the man thrived.

Sheppard saw the turmoil in the doctor's face. "Thanks for taking care of me."

Beckett looked down at his patient; it would not be the last.

Sheppard sighed. "It will all be alright, Carson…I promise. There will be a time, when you won't have to worry. "

Carson said nothing as Sheppard finally slept. His breathing was rhythmic for now, peaceful.

The day had been too much for Beckett. He had worried about his friends all day. Sheppard may act like all was fine, but the stakes had risen and Sheppard would carry a burden that no King of Scotland ever did. Carson did worry. He always worried that one day he could not fix his friends and would fail them. He let the tears quietly flow, then sat stoic vigil, as his friend would begin to have nightmares.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Going to start bridging Sheppard now straddling both his worlds in the next Chapter or two as things wind down for this particular fic. I don't think the adventure is over, but not sure if I should continue it straightaway here or a new sequel.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 Honor Them

Sheppard reached out his mind, hoping to feel Sophistides' presence, but he knew it would be empty. The old man's apprentice had not magically appeared either. He stared at the food in front of him. He was mostly on his own now and could get around except for a slight limp. If only they would leave him completely alone instead of 'tsking' when he had hardly eaten, or trying to cajole and even threaten him because they thought he had lost weight. He didn't care. It had been six days and he felt much better physically. He was still tired but no longer bone tired. He just wasn't freaking hungry.

He stood staring out the window watching the ocean in the far distance as the sun began to set on now the sixth night. He breathed the air again and let it flow through him, relaxing his mind. He turned to get back in bed and sleep some more. The nightmares were not as bad as they had been when Carson had stayed with him six nights before. He was glad his friend was there so that the Illarian doctor would leave. Sheppard and Carson had enough experience to know that he would be fine, but the Illarian doctor would not. He was now thankfully alone, no attendants and no physicians to bother him when night fell, but they had just kept coming in during the day until he ordered no one else to enter his room, not even his Atlantis team. Maybe he should not have been so harsh, but he had enjoyed the solace. He turned and unexpectedly saw O'Neill standing in his doorway. Of course AF generals did not have to follow the orders of AF lieutenant colonels. Sheppard straightened up. "Good evening, sir."

O'Neill eyed him over. Who said this kid had a problem with authority? He was king of this place but still called O'Neill 'sir' out of genuine respect. "You know, Sheppard, if you would just force yourself to eat, they would all leave you alone. Even if you're not hungry." He sat in a chair without asking Sheppard and propped his feet up, looking at a tray of fruit and local cheese.

Sheppard sighed and sat in the chair across from him. O'Neill continued. "The only way for you to make them leave you alone is to act like you are fine…and eventually you will be." Sheppard stared at O'Neill, but said nothing. O'Neill knew that far off look, had seen it himself in the mirror a few times through his career. "I know this because…well, that's what I do."

Sheppard blinked and looked at O'Neill in warrior understanding. The sounds of the battlefield were disturbing, the sheer scale was horrifying and his nightmares had revolved around dead piled high. Fortunately, as they usually did, they had become less frequent. Thousands had died because he had asked them to and they did so without hesitation.

O'Neill watched the younger man's eyes as they revealed the inner battle. "Being a king is much like being a leader of a country on modern Earth, except worse. You don't just order your men into battle to die to protect their land or whatever. No, you go out there and you watch them die next to you as you also fight to survive. Maybe if leaders did that more often over there, they would be more hesitant to start up trouble."

Sheppard still said nothing as he thought about this. His nightmares and thoughts had never been about the fear of his own death, but that of his people and his friends. He did not have PTSD or any other anxiety problem related to what he had seen on Earth or here in Pegasus. He might be horrified by war, but he would never be traumatized by it. God knew he should have been by now. He would get through the sounds and smells and memories. He was vigilant, but Pegasus had not hurt his ability to cope with the horrors of what he had seen. He just needed time to deal with things on his own and his own way.

It disturbed him that he had ordered thousands of men out to their deaths. It had been hard when he first took over as military commander, but he had learned the necessity of risking others lives for the greater good. However, that had never happened on this scale before.

Yet he knew that this was only the beginning. There were still the Wraith to contend with and the Armentarian people of these four worlds would give their lives on those battle grounds in the future as well. Sheppard knew that he was going to be the one leading the charge for people of both galaxies. More people would die because he asked them to.

O'Neill continued to watch the pilot/king think. He did not know exactly what he was thinking, but he had an idea. O'Neill had to make similar decisions in the past. They were never easy, but Sheppard would be making decisions that would send thousands again, if not more, to their deaths in their attempts to protect both galaxies. Sheppard and the Atlantis expedition had opened Pandora's box, a box the Ancients left carelessly cracked open, but Sheppard would make sure that the box was not only shut, but also destroyed for good. He was not sure why he knew that, but his gut was telling him that yeah, Sheppard was going to do all that. O'Neill allowed himself a mental pat on the back. He sure knew how to spot talent when he saw it. To think, this kid would likely still be a major in that icebox on Earth, and they were related in a very distant cousin sort of way. That was cool.

"I know you're probably thinking that it's not fair that you will likely have to ask others to make similar sacrifices, Sheppard. Remember that they have died or will die for something larger than you, and that they choose to follow you because they know that you will be there with them and not recklessly throw them away like Vanitis did. I think that mark on your back says it all, doesn't it." O'Neill waited for a reaction, but Sheppard looked away, still lost in thought. He had expected the colonel to say something by now.

"Earth, on the other hand, well, the IOA and politicians will complicate things and be completely ungrateful. But you do have the advantage of being probably the most powerful person in our known universe, so to speak, so you have an advantage to get their cooperation." O'Neill was joking but only to a certain extent. This kid had more fire power and technology under his control than all the nations on Earth combined. Somehow, O'Neill was not scared by that thought.

Sheppard turned to O'Neill and half grinned. He said nothing but reached for a piece of fruit and began eating. The time for bucking up was now.

O'Neill reached over and grabbed a piece of native cheese. "Just don't go all evil emperor on me or anything." Sheppard actually laughed. He had forgotten that O'Neill understood him as well because he had been through so many of the same things. They sat in comfortable silence for a long time, until O'Neill left to get ready for tomorrow's events. Sheppard had eaten and O'Neill realized as he left that Sheppard had said a great deal without saying one word after the 'good morning, sir'.

Down the hall he met with Beckett, the rest of Atlantis team, Samsus and Saphides.

"Well, General, how did it go?" Beckett asked expectantly.

"No worries, doc. Just relax. He's eating. He's fine. He just deals with things alone, so give him some space."

"What did he say?" McKay asked, "You were there an hour."

"A whole lot." O'Neill left before he was quizzed some more. Jeez, these people sure did worry. But he did not blame them for that. They cared deeply for Sheppard, and that was enough.

oOoOoOoOo

Sheppard went down to the stables before the night had a chance to claim the day. The sadness was there, the anger, but they would pass little by little.

A number of whinnies greeted him as he approached the main barn. He had to chuckle as horse heads poked out in order as he moved down toward the last stall. By the time he was half way there he could hear Zorthos calling for him and banging against the stall door. A number of groomsmen came running out to see what the ruckus was about until they noticed him. He smiled at each of them, but said nothing. They just looked at him in awe, they were mostly kids after all, and the cavalry had already started their story telling.

Zorthos lowered his head into his hand and did that strange content whimper. He closed his eyes as Sheppard scratched his chin, then stopped and started sniffing his master, ending with a gentle nudge to Sheppard's cheek.

"Glad you're okay, boy. You saved my life, you know." Zorthos snorted in acknowledgement. "Yeah, I know you know that. Let me look you over." He pulled the horse out of his stall. He noticed a wound on his shoulder and on his flank, both still healing but barely noticeable. "Eileron did a good job on you. Make sure that your are extra nice to him." The horse threw his head up. Sheppard grinned. "Okay, well at least be tolerant of him. He has to take care of you while I am away, remember."

Sheppard placed a halter on him with a lead and started walking out toward one of the empty grazing pastures.

"My lord! I am glad to see you well." Sheppard smiled as Eileron approached him and bowed.

"It is really good to see you, too. Thanks for taking care of Zorthos."

"Yes, he was a bit irritable but he has been better since his wounds have begun to heal."

"The ceremony is tomorrow. Will I be able to ride him?" Zorthos bumped his head into Sheppard's shoulder. "Just asking, okay?"

Eileron laughed. "Yes, my lord. He is fit enough to ride."

Sheppard opened the pasture gate and let Zorthos in. "How are the men? How many did we lose? How many horses?"

"We lost 23 men my king and 41 horses."

Sheppard said nothing as he locked eyes with Eileron in acknowledgement, then turned away to join Zorthos.

Eileron watched Sheppard sit under a tree with the orange sky of the setting sun behind him. Tomorrow would be a day for mourning, and Eileron knew that this was only the beginning. Armentarius had proved himself a great strategist, cavalry officer and warrior. He knew that 23 was too many for the king, but Eileron also knew that given the scale of the battle, it could easily have been more. He did not have the total number of general infantry but it was close to 1200 dead and 1 pilot. The enemy had sustained far greater losses. The chief cavalry officer sighed. He was proud to be alive right now during this time and serve under this king. He turned and saw a number of eyes peering out toward the pasture. Yes, many others felt the same.

oOoOoOoOo

Someone had laid out his attire for the day. Sam, of course, was elsewhere. He had become accustomed to wearing what was expected of him here. When in Rome, do as the Romans do. He had to admit to himself though, that he also was getting comfortable with his role now. He realized that he would likely follow the model of Evander, who had straddled two worlds in his battle against the Wraith.

An attendant knocked on his door. Time to go. He thought it was funny that no one other than his attendant was around. He was glad for it but usually there were members of Atlantis or the Guardians. He knew that his team, Caldwell, O'Neill and Weir were also participating in various parts of the ceremony. He made his way to the stable where Eileron waited for him with Zorthos all ready to go. He handed Sheppard a bronze copper colored helmet with a large plume of black horsehair. The metal matched his cuirass, and Sheppard wondered why they had not worn this metal armor instead of the heavy leather. This might have protected his side better. He mounted and with Eileron along side him, they rode out quietly to meet the rest of the cavalry who would lead the procession.

He spoke no words to them, but met their eyes as they in turn saluted. When he had walked the line to the head of the gathered horsemen, he turned and nodded to Eileron, who ordered, "Open the gate!" The gate from the inner castle opened, revealing the streets of the surrounding city and the thousands of people lining them.

Sheppard and Zorthos moved forward and he was aware of only hearing the horses' hooves on the cobbled streets. He saw Ronon and the Serian Pass defenders and then the infantry, all which lined up and began their march behind him. He kept his eyes front and he closed his mind to the feelings of others, but not to his own.

Elizabeth Weir watched her chief military commander lead his troops through the streets. He looked larger than life in his uniform and on the giant of a horse. It caught her breath as the word _beautiful_ came back to mind. She had visions of this happening again…leading his people to war and that it would also be her people. The silence except for the sound of the cavalry and troops moving was amazing to her. All eyes she realized were transfixed on him, and she could see why. He truly was born for this role.

The procession stopped at the bottom of the Serian Pass and the troops lined up behind Sheppard as he pulled up to face the crowd. He dismounted and slowly approached the four caskets draped in each of the planetary flags. The four men had been placed in stasis with their families' permission and would be interned together at the memorial site.

Ronon watched Sheppard approach the first burial casket. He was limping but otherwise showed no pain. Sheppard placed his hand on the casket while he spoke a few words that no one could hear. Sheppard then kneeled and put his head to the ground. Ronon then heard the movement of thousands of military and civilians, including himself, do the same. Sheppard moved to the next casket and repeated the process just as did the others. Sheppard paused a moment, then faced the people.

Ronon was not sure what technology it was, but Sheppard's voice carried across the fields.

"Today we mourn those that have given their lives for us. These four were from each of our worlds and fought together on the field you now stand on. They died together defending each other when they had been surrounded by the enemy." He paused as he looked across the field. "They represent the best of us, why we are strong and why we will be victorious when it comes time to battle for the freedom of this galaxy. I am honored to serve with you. I ask your forgiveness for the losses of your loved ones. I have felt your sadness, but I have also felt your pride in those who have given their lives for you. We must remember them, and we must always honor them. We will honor them through forgiving those who were mislead or forced to fight against us. We will honor them by remembering them everyday and on the day of Remembrance for our Fallen. Finally, we will remember them by living to the fullest, by enjoying the laughter of your children as they play free and without worry, as well as enjoy the sunset, sunrise, and the stars in between, and finally, the company of your friends and loved ones. They gave their lives, so that we could continue do this. The last part will be hard. I know this. But after you mourn, honor them with your living."

Ronon was amazed how Sheppard could switch roles so easily between friend and commander, man and warrior, pilot and king. His speech seemed to follow suit as well. In the one breath he could be talking about the finer points of football, joking and laughing, while in the next breath shouting curt orders during an attack. Sheppard as king surprised him the most however, in how he had adopted the formality expected of him when he wore the crown. He expected an awkwardness that never came.

Sheppard turned around and mounted Zorthos as troops moved forward to take the caskets to their final resting place. The flags were removed and hoisted together near the memorial. There was the haunting horn sound and Sheppard moved away, back toward the Serian Pass followed by a smaller contingent of the cavalry and a few others, including the Atlantis team, the Guardians, generals and defense ministers.

After they watched him leave, many of the people moved toward the memorial while others returned home to congregate and talk to others and try to return to some sense of normalcy.

oOoOoOoOo

It was a very small contingent at the memorial site near the temple of the Wise Ones. Sheppard would not speak much here. The one who would replace Sophistides would lead the ceremony. Sheppard had the role of placing Sophistides' ring within the memorial wall. He looked for Sam, but could not find him. He was still searching when he heard a familiar voice. His head snapped toward the wall, and he saw Sam standing in dark robes, leading a small procession.

He could feel McKay's and Weir's eyes on him instantly, but he kept his face relaxed and with no indication of his surprise. _I'll be damned_, Sheppard thought.

_Yes, sire. It is me. _

Samsus looked at Sheppard and then the crowd. "We honor the life of Sophistides, my brother, today. It is easy for us to feel sorrow that he is no longer with us. I do indeed mourn, but I know that he fulfilled his desire to see the return of Evander's heir, our great Armentarius." Samsus looked directly at Sheppard. "When he first had a vision of your birth, my lord, he could think of nothing else but awaiting your arrival and what it would mean for these worlds, and this galaxy. He gave those visions to me, and from that time he trained and prepared for you, so that he might assist you, he also trained and prepared me to complete that role. He always knew, my lord, that he would die saving you and that together you would increase each other's abilities with him finally being able to ascend." Samsus turned, reached for a ring, and raised it up. He said an Ancient prayer, then approached Sheppard and placed it in his hand.

McKay swallowed down the lump in his throat as Sheppard repeated the short prayer and cupped the ring tightly in his hand as he approached the wall. There was an opening with a small red box. Sheppard placed the ring in the box, then reached just inside his cuirass for a small piece of paper and something else McKay could not see. He watched his friend hang his head slightly as he whispered something, then stood back with his chin high and his face a mask that McKay had come to read as _I might be hurting, but no matter who you are, you won't ever know how much._ It wasn't that Sheppard did not have emotions, he just could not express them even if he wanted to. That kind of awkwardness made it easier to just not show them or even talk about them. McKay knew the sentiment for the most part, but not to Sheppard's refined level.

A plaque with some inscription was placed over the opening and sealed into place. McKay sighed. He was grateful that the ceremonies were over. Sheppard would go to his room no doubt for a while. He and that Samsus guy would have a lot to speak about. There was going to be a dinner tonight with the Guardians, and military and civilian leaders then some meetings starting tomorrow regarding how things were going to be run and how Sheppard would work both worlds. McKay watched his friend go. He wanted to bother him, provide a distraction like he always did, but he knew that Sheppard would seek them out when he was ready, if that ever came.

oOoOoOoOo

Sheppard said nothing as an attendant helped him out off the cuirass. Sheppard turned to thank the attendant when the door burst open. A child ran into the room and a woman called after him "Denald! You are not to go in there!"

The toddler ran straight for Sheppard, "No no. Wan see Shepa!" He felt little arms wrap around his legs.

The male attendant looked horrified. Sheppard grinned, "It's okay." The attendant left and said something to the woman. She stepped just inside the door but waited.

Sheppard kneeled down and the child wrapped his arms around Sheppard's neck.

"Denald." Sheppard tried to say seriously, "You should listen to your mother."

The little boy looked at him undeterred . "Wan see Shepa."

Sheppard grinned. "Good to see you, little guy." The little boy looked at Sheppard intently. "Shepa and Sophis save Denald."

Sheppard said nothing, but hugged the little boy a bit tighter and sighed. The little boy stared at him then placed a hand on Sheppard's cheek and rubbed it gently. Sheppard looked at the boy quizzically for a moment. "Shepa no be sad no more, kay? No be sad, Shepa."

Sheppard looked at the little boy in amazement and grabbed the little hand on his cheek and held it. "Okay, Denald. I won't be sad and you listen to your momma, deal?"

The little boy grinned wide. "Deal Shepa! Play ball?"

Sheppard laughed as he reached to the table next to him. "Maybe we can play ball later. Here, a little chocolate for later after lunch and momma says it's okay."

The little boy nodded and hugged Sheppard one more time. "Love you, Shepa."

"Love you too, little guy. Now go on with your momma and remember our deal."

Denald ran and grabbed his mother's hand. The little boy turned to face him and gave Sheppard a bow as his mother did the same. Then they were gone.

Sheppard sat down in a chair and closed his eyes. Out of the mouth of babes, but a deal was a deal. Sheppard also knew he could not be a hypocrite. He asked his people to keep living life to its fullest. He had to do the same. Sam would be by soon. He had to admit that Sam taking over Yoda's role was a nice surprise. He might have to create a new nickname.

oOoOoOoOo

Samsus looked at the sleeping king. He had caught him asleep so often. He did not want to wake him so almost turned to leave when he heard Sheppard touch his mind.

_I am awake_…_Obi-Wan._

The older man turned and sat next to Sheppard. _Is this to be my new name, sire?_

Sheppard looked at the old man in his robes that carried a hood. He grinned. "It is now that your role has changed, as have your clothes." He shared images of Yoda and Obi-Wan and what they meant to him. He saw Samsus nod his head slightly. "Yes, sire. I see why you chose these names despite the fact that they are fictional characters."

Sheppard shrugged. "I'm kind of immature that way."

Samsus laughed but said nothing more for a while, waiting to see what his king and protégé would say.

Sheppard was glad Samsus was the apprentice, but a bit apprehensive. He was not sure if he was willing to let him see what he had let Sophistides witness. But if he was going to reach his full potential then he needed to continue what he started.

"Does that mean that you won't be trying to spoil me and set my clothes out to wear anymore?"

The old man laughed again. "It depends, my lord, in how you will define your role and mine."

"I have not completely figured that out yet. My part, I mean. I am not sure what cover story to give. I can't let the entire Atlantis Expedition know everything. It could place them in danger if they were captured on a mission."

"A semblance of the truth is usually best. But I think we can provide protection to them if such is the case. We must protect your identity from the Wraith and any other enemy," he said knowing that this is not what Sheppard had meant. "It will alleviate your mind if you know that if they were captured, they would have no knowledge of your heritage or abilities."

Sheppard looked at Samsus suspiciously. "Okay, let's hear it."

oOoOoOoOo

Sheppard sat with his team, Samsus, the Guardians, as well as Sorhan and Lear. They had been discussing at length how Sheppard would straddle both worlds, at least for now. He did not know if it would work for long. He did know that the intention of his ancestor was for him to use his knowledge from both his worlds to help the Pegasus galaxy and now the Milky Way galaxy, as the Wraith would not stop until they found Earth or were destroyed. Weir, O'Neill and Caldwell were in agreement that Sheppard should retain his commission and remain under Weir and continue as team leader. It was the best cover, and what others they had encountered, including the Genii and Wraith, would expect. Although the possibility of his exposure was a danger, he could continue to operate as normal except with extra information and abilities. Samsus would accompany him to Atlantis to continue his training and to assist them.

If he had quit Atlantis altogether, something he did not want to do anyway, he would encounter the enemy but a cover story hiding his identity as Evander's heir might be difficult to maintain. Zelenka would lead a small team to Sheppard's system to study the Ancient technology that McKay had begun to examine, but Sheppard would retain final say on what technology and knowledge would be shared with Earth and in particular the IOA. It would be a difficult balance, but Sheppard would have to ensure that a balance indeed remained.

"But how will the King serve under others when he is actually the leader amongst his people?"

"It has happened on our planet before Guardian," Weir said to Sarik , "Although not kings of planets, we have had kings serve in various armies usually under protected roles. They agreed to follow the rules of their respective services, but this did not impact their role as king, although this situation is a bit different."

"Yes, His Majesty will not be in protected role, but in a very dangerous one, although not one much more than he currently serves," Saphides said thoughtfully.

"It is important that the SGC, IOA, and whomever else know that they cannot use their command over him through the SGC to gain whatever they want," Caldwell said. Weir was somewhat surprised the Caldwell was actually looking after the colonel's best interests, but a lot had happened and she had seen another side of Caldwell.

"You know they'll try," O'Neill drawled, "But all Shep has to do is say he's not playing or that he'll resign his commission and not play with Earth anymore and they should back off."

Sheppard was leaning back in his chair and grinning. They were talking about him as if he was not there, but they all seemed on track so he did not interrupt. He knew that this was going to be a challenge.

"So Samsus, you think that we should not try to hide that Colonel Sheppard has been named king of some world, but that there should be no mention of him being Evander's heir or of any unique abilities or knowledge that he has?" Weir asked.

"That is correct. His Majesty and I talked about a semblance of truth. The worlds and system itself should not be spoken of directly to those that do not need to know, and they will likely create their own. We humans seem to be able to create stories quite easily. He was made king of a world because of his ancient gene. We should leave it at that as they will create variations from there. That is to our benefit. We know that at least for now, these worlds are a safe haven from the Wraith. It is possible that there are certain areas that we can make available for relaxation purposes for the Atlantis personnel and that the people of these worlds know very clearly that they are not to speak of his majesty's heritage to any off-worlder. We can also be a refuge for those that have lost their world's," he said looking at Teyla. "For any few that do know of his identity and abilities I can help them block this information in the event that they are captured. It is minimally intrusive and of course would be voluntary, but for his protection and theirs, those that are given this knowledge of him must be willing to submit to this."

Sheppard sighed. He hated all this. Everything had become so complicated, and he was concerned about putting others in danger, but he also knew that even if he had to go it alone, he would have to continue this mission. He also knew that many of his Atlantis team would agree to these terms, as would Zelenka and a few of other well-chosen scientists.

"We are unaware of any special abilities," Weir said with a knowing look toward Caldwell and O'Neill. They would have to be cautious about their reports.

O'Neill shrugged. "Well, if Sheppard here had any special abilities then I think we would not have crashed on Arcadia."

Caldwell grinned. He knew how to write reports with a truthful vagueness that satisfied superiors. This would be no different. He was sure the O'Neill's skill with such was probably superior to his own.

"So how are we going to explain the presence of Samsus then?" Teyla asked.

"He can be a liaison between our worlds," Sheppard said. He wanted to laugh when everyone turned to him with a look that showed embarrassment of having ignored him as if he were not there.

"Does this arrangement seem suitable, Your Majesty?" Sauriko asked, realizing they had left the primary person out of the conversation.

"I am curious to see how long we can keep it going before the cat is let out of the bag, but I think that for now it may work. We basically try to go along with it for as long as we can. No secret that I am some sort of king of some world because of my gene, lucky me, but only a few know who I actually am. I will serve my commission but no one from Earth will tell me how to run my system of planets or take our technology without asking. I in turn will continue to follow orders as I always have." He said the last part with a half smirk that was matched by O'Neill's. "If things get too complicated, well, we will address that issue then. One thing, General. The SGC should probably know that I will not abandon this galaxy. If for any reason I should retire, be fired or whatever, I will remain in Pegasus. I can understand if they don't like that and force a choice sooner, but I need to do what is best for us, not for me, the SGC, IOA, USA or just Earth."

"I think I can find a palatable way to let them know that," O'Neill said. They would not like it, but Shepard was right. He could not be at the whim of anyone or thing from Earth when there was a greater mission to fulfill.

"Well, I guess that sums it up then," Sheppard said standing. "Anyone want to take bets to see how long the arrangement will work?"

oOoOoOoOoOo

Sheppard packed his bag lightly. There really was not much he would be taking back to Atlantis, and he knew that he would be back within a month or two. They would be setting up regular visits. The Guardians would run the day-to-day operations as they had for centuries. Frankly, he really was not needed to rule a kingdom, but he had come to understand what all this had meant to them and he would keep that promise to his grandparents and not lithely throw that away. He understood loyalty and they had remained supremely loyal as a people. He had also made that promise to them.

It would be good to have Samsus with him, although he worried that the ruse would not last long, but for now it would do. Hopefully they would be ready when that time came. They had managed to keep Atlantis a secret for a long time, so he figured they could keep one man's identity a secret as well.

He turned when there was a slight knock at the door. Samsus walked in. "Are you ready, sire?"

"You know, Sam, you can't call me that on Atlantis."

"Yes, colonel, I do understand that amongst others I should call you by your military rank."

"You know, Sam, I was wondering something all along. If my brother had come instead of me…"

"No, sire, it was only you. The genetic inheritance would only go to one sibling in the event of more than one child. Evander himself witnessed sibling jealousy as you yourself did as it carried through to Vanitis. He did not want to chance that two siblings would have the same abilities. It is generally the same in the Guardian families."

Sheppard did understand the reason, but he just could not understand how Evander had pulled it off. Maybe Carson had or would figure it out. "Well, I guess that's it Obi-Wan. Time to get going."

They walked out together toward the main gathering hall where everyone was waiting. Sheppard chatted with Lear, Sorhan and the Guardians. There were no good-byes as he would be returning regularly, but it had been a very eventful few weeks. Sheppard shook Lear's hand. "See if you can have it ready for the next time, Lear."

"Yes, my lord. We can finish Evander's ship now that you have provided the completed plans."

"Looking forward to testing it out."

He looked around the room. "Well, guess I will see you all in a few weeks." The rest of his team, Weir, and Caldwell had already returned to Atlantis.

O'Neill had remained behind, and he, Sheppard and Samsus rode down with Eileron and a few guards to the gate. They had agreed there would be no announcements of his comings and goings to the rest of the people both for security reasons but also because it would become tedious.

"You want to test my new toy out when you return, General?"

O'Neill looked at Sheppard with feigned seriousness. "Can you guarantee no pirates?"

Sheppard looked like he was thinking. "Yes sir. I think I can do that."

"Deal, then."

Sheppard dismounted and patted Zorthos. "Behave boy. I'll be back soon."

The horse snorted and put his head on Sheppard's shoulder. Sheppard obligingly scratched under his head. "You really are spoiled, you know that."

Eileron laughed. "I wonder how that happened."

Sheppard shrugged innocently. "Thanks for everything, Eileron. See you soon."

The man bowed deeply. "I look forward to it, sire."

Sheppard nodded at Sam and O'Neill, and they stepped through the gate.

**Epilogue/Prologue**

McKay watched Sheppard in fascination. He was standing face to face with the Wraith queen.

They had already killed the other Wraith, except for maybe a few that were headed their way.

"Kneel, human," the queen hissed. McKay could feel the power of her mind, but surprisingly Sheppard did nothing but smile with his head leaning slightly to the right. He actually looked charmingly amused. A human female would no doubt be in a puddle of adoration at that look. The Wraith queen just looked pissed and confused.

The queen hissed again. She actually looked like she was struggling. "Who are you, human?"

Sheppard smiled again but not quite so charming. "Wouldn't you like to know? I am sure you would all like to know, but you can't talk to the others now."

McKay realized that he no longer felt the Wraith queen's mind and that Sheppard was actually blocking her thoughts, or at least that is what he guessed he was doing.

McKay heard Ronon and Teyla in his earpiece. They were very close now.

"I said kneel, human!"

McKay saw Sheppard straighten his head as he eyed the queen darkly. He saw the look of surprise on the queen's face as she dropped to her knees. McKay felt a shiver down his spine as he turned to see Teyla and Ronon staring with open mouths. Cool. Very cool.

Sheppard grinned once more, then said. "You first."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The End (for now)

Well that wraps up this part of things. I have left the door open for more later, just need to step back a bit and think a little. I will probably just do sequel rather than add chapters to this one so I am calling this complete. Please let me know if you have any suggestions or ideas, or unresolved issues you think I should explore. I might tweak the story a bit and will do some clean up a few areas based on feedback as I probably will go back and read it through.

Thanks to each of you for your reviews. It really made me thing through things at times. I truly have appreciated your feedback. It made writing this very fun, and your encouragement was sustaining when I got stuck.

A special thanks to my primary beta Comanche Antigo for cleaning up my messess and also a thanks to Highonscifi especially near the end.

Be back as soon as I can with a sequel.


End file.
